Pasta and Burnt Scones Inc
by Feline Alchemist
Summary: Submission CLOSED! Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite country a particular question? Or ask for a hug? Or anything in between? Here be the place to do it! Review with your questions and they will be answered by the character of your choice!
1. Chapter 1

**(updated) **

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this fic is indeed finished, I'm just tying up loose ends and adding the last chapters. This is a question and answer service for all of the characters of everyone's favorite fandom, Hetalia! The deadline for new chapters has indeed passed, so please don't review with questions for the countries, but feel free to leave feedback! It is much appreciated!


	2. WammyBoysFTW

(Yay! First one! XD)

**WammyBoysFTW:**

Doitsu: I know about you and Feli :3 There's no denying it. I KNOW!

What? Feliciano? What did he do now? Please don't tell me he's making ANOTHER mess in my kitchen… Mein Gott I seriously need to invest in a leash for that boy… - Germany


	3. WammyBoysFTW 2

**WammyBoysFTW: **

-.- That's not what I ment, Doitsu.

*Coughcoughblushcoughcough* Then I am afraid I have no idea what you meant. Faliciano is my ally, friend even, nothing more. Good day to you.


	4. Suboi Airi

**Suboi Airi: **

well, I might as well try it out yes?

To Russia, Germany, England, and Japan: can I has a hug? Please? Then can all of you come together for a big happy group hug? *puppy dog eyes* I wuv all of you and want all of you to be nice and happy and good friends with each other...

to Canada: Can I pets your bear-bear? And glomps you? And steals your jacket? And break into your house and add more maple syrup on you kitchen counter? :D

Oh and America? I know what you did last Thursday... May you never be forgiven... *evil eyes!*

~oOo~

Russia: Da! What are your feelings on becoming one with things? ^J^ *hugs*

Germany: Well, I suppose… But make it quick, I have paperwork that needs to be done… *hugs*

England: Of course dear. As long as that bloody frog isn't here! *hugs*

Japan: Erm, well… *sigh* I think that would be alright. You are a fan after all. *hugs*

Russia: Da, da! A 'group hug' sounds good! Come here, all of you!

Germany, England, Japan: *shuffle away slowly*

England: Well, she is a fan… Oh alright, I'll hug the lot of you. Just keep your hands to yourself scarf wanker!

*Group hug*

Canada: Sure! You can pet Kumakichi whenever you want to! G-Glomp me? Well, I suppose that would be ok… Steal my, what? No I don't think that's- Break in? No! Absolutely not! I-I'm calling the poli- wait, maple syrup? Maaaaaaaybe we could work something out…

America: A question for the Hero! Hell yeah! Wait, what? Dude, I don't even remember what I had for breakfast, I don't know what awesome thing I did a week ago! Man, I need a cheeseburger…


	5. Solitarycloud

**Solitarycloud: **

Okay! Me wants to try~!

Everyone: Is anyone straight here? Most of the world seems to be gay (not that I'm complaining, though ;D)

China~!: *Glomps* can I have a Shinnaty-kitty plushie? Please~?

(meh, I'm too lazy to do everyone. I'll do the others next time)

~oOo~

France: Ah, mon cher, why paint your love with just one color when you can have the whole rainbow to choose from? *eyebrow wiggle* Ohhonhonhon~

England: Love, do yourself a favor and don't listen to anything the frog says…

Rest: *wide eyes* -no comment-

China: Aiyaah! A little warning would be nice, aru! Of course you can! The best, cutest plushies come from my great country, after all, aru!

Korea: It's a lie! Those plushies were invented in Korea!

China: Shut up, aru! *smacks Korea*


	6. BecomingOneWithRussia

**BecomingOneWithRussia: **

to Russia: Ya Tebya lublu! I want to protect you from Belarus! Will you allow me to become one with you? to America: Why do you remind me of my ex boyfriend? And do you eat anything besides hamburgers and ice cream? Is it true that Russia helped the Union during the Civil War? Am I being too random? Did you miss England at all after the Revoultion? Are you going to gp to the Ribild Festival with Denmark this year? to England: I recently found out that I have both Italian AND French in me :[ Is there any hope for me at all?

~oOo~

Russia: Ah! Я тоже тебя люблю! Da! Please, please do… Although I hope you are well prepared, I know she is… . Of course we may become one! Finally a willing participant! See China? It is not so terrible!

China: For the last time Russia, I said NO ARU! DX

America: Hmm… Was he a hero of any kind? Or a smokin' hot stud-muffin, perhaps? That may be the reason. Yes, I do! While cheeseburgers and ice cream will always be Article Awesome #1, I also really like pizza, Chinese food, fried chicken, deep fried fish, French fries, cake, chocolate, popcorn… I kinda eat everything! Except Artie's scones… *shudders*

England: I resent that, you git!

America: Hell yeah! That shifty commie was actually bein' a stand-up guy back then! He sent boats over to support my Northern half if France or England were to invade and support the South! Pretty awesome of him, right?

Russia: Actually, I was just in a compromising position with England and France, and since it was winter at the time, my war boats would freeze and become useless, so I sent them to your house to escape the cold and lure you into a false sense of security and trust…

America: WHAT? NOT COOL DUDE! DX

America: Sorry for that interruption, *glares at Russia* Anyway, naw! Random equals awesome, man! Keep at it! Yeah, I did miss him, he's like a Father- Brother-thing to me after all, but I needed my freedom, and let me tell you, I had never felt so _alive, _y'know? I, kinda, don't know what that is O.o Enlighten me?

England: I'm sorry, but you are doomed to be useless AND a right froggy bastard pervert for eternity. Hopefully there is some English in you to balance out your humanity. If not, I'll just give you some! No one should have to be lumped together with that sodding disgrace of a nation… So if you feel a bit of a tingle down your spine and in your kidneys, that's just the magic doing its job. You should be alright now.


	7. Suboi Airi 2

**Suboi Airi: **

Yays! Thanks for the hugs! Can I has another one? And the hug a little bit longer this time..?

to Russia: Becoming 'one' sounds painful, messy and slightly gross... How do you stand it? D:

England and Japan: You two make the most adorable c-... cats.. yeah, kittehs.. Especially with the nyan nyan cat music. *plays it in the background* Can you do the dance for me?

Germany and Finland: what is your initial thought whn I say, Beer, Wurst, Potato, Salmiakki? (did I spell it right?)

Canada: I have 5 bottles ready sir! Is that enough? Can you leave your door unlocked so it's easier for me to break in?

Prussia: Did you know all your 'awesome' originated from your Vati? Thing is, it got watered down when it came to you coz he had to share it with your brother too... But then again, your brother's manlyness originated from your Vati too.. and the same thing happened... *is ignoring America in favour of this discussion*

~oOo~

England: Erm, perhaps when we know you a little better.

Russia: That is easy question! I can stand it simply because it is the will of the Mother Land. All become one with me in due time, therefore I must, without hesitation. Also, after surviving the Bolshevik Revolution, I can handle anything, Da?

England: Bloody hell, how many pints have you had today? I do NOT dance. But thanks for the complement, love.

Japan: Ah, t-thank you, but… no. My neko will dance for you though… *Japan-neko dances an adorable kitty dance* Arigato, Neko-san.

Germany: My initial thought would be hunger. Those are my favorite foods! Do you have some, by any chance? Would you be willing to share? I'm trapped at Italy's house and he won't let me cook anything that isn't pasta…

Finland: Moi moi! Yes you did, and I would love some right about now! It's so sweet and salty at the same time, I love it! Especially near Christmas!

Canada: 5 bottles? Well, I _suppose _ it will do… For now. I suppose if I unlock the door you won't mess it up when you break in… Alright, I will leave it unlocked. But you have to come next Saturday at noon, so that we can use it on pancakes and eat them together! And Kumajoro will tell me if he sees you steal anything!

Prussia: Are you talking about Germania? Well that is most likely a rumor, considering the fact that I'm the birth-place of awesome, but I gotta give him recognition. Not everyone can pull off long hair AND badass-ness. Except me. I totally could if I wanted to. West does look like his little mini-me, doesn't he? You MAY be on to something… But not about the awesome thing. That's all me!

America: For cryin' out loud! Why does everyone hate me? You can't hate the hero! It's simply not possible!


	8. AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome

**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome: **

Can I have a hug from England,Prussia,Hungary,and Sweden?

Also here are mah questions:

America : Why are you so annoying? You keep on talking about beng the hero and all, but I thought heroes aren't afraid of anything. Like ghosts and other spiritual stuff.

Prussia : What's the secret to being awesome?

Gilbird : Is Prussia's hair soft?

England : Who do you like? As in, LIKE. France?( makes sense ) America ? ( hope not, makes you look like a pedophile ) Germany ? ( he did say he wanted you to be allies with him ) Prussia? ( because he's awesome )

Sweden : can I glomp you?

~oOo~

England: Oh, alright then… *hugs*

Prussia: Kesesese, yeah! Somebody is a fan of AWESOME! *hugs*

Hungary: Of course you can, dear! *hugs*

Sweden: S're. (sure) *hugs*

America: What? Annoying? I think you have me mistaken with some other awesome hero, cuz I'm NOT annoying. And heroes are _totally _afraid of stuff! Like, Superman would be a little wacko if he weren't afraid of Kryptonite! That crap could kill him! Just think of my, 'situation' with ghosts as my kryptonite.

Prussia: Well you see, there is no secret! I am awesome, and awesome is me! Anyone who isn't me CAN'T be this awesome. If you were to act more like me, though, I might give you some extra awesome-points!

Gilbird: *chirps cheerfully and nods, nuzzling into Prussia's hair*

Prussia: Woah, Gilbird must like you, he's totally raping my hair!

England: France, as I've said before, is a right froggy bastard, America was cute, for a time, but now fills the role of annoying younger brother, I admire Germany's work ethic, but he doesn't seem to have a playful side, and Prussia… I've honestly never spoken to him, but he rather reminds me of America. NOT a good thing. Frankly, I'd rather not answer that question.

(USUK is my otp, but I tried not to be biased .)

Sweden: … S're.


	9. Suboi Airi 3

**Suboi Airi: **

to England:Awwww... But you are so nice and warm to hug and snuggle up to! Like a soft, warm, lovely, cuddly, slightly squishy but very very nice pillow! I really like you! You are one of my favourite! .. But Russia's soft coat gives him an extra point.. *still wants a hug.. From England especially*

to Russia: I is confused.. You are Mother Russia.. But you are male! I dont want a mommy to be a daddy underneath! D: wow.. the world is so mean to you.. Russia is very strong to stay the way you are! *gives sunflowers* You are also one of my favourite! But you are very nice to hug... I can see why Belarus wants to marry you... Can see really well... Why want to marry.. marry...marry...

To England again: *tears* You meanie meanie meanie! I ish underaged! You are soo mean! Why do you have to be soo mean to me? It hurts my feelings! All I wanted was to see you at your most adorable! Because you are very cute! But you hurt me! I shall seek comfort from someone that is not you! Meanie! *goes away crying*

to Japan: England was mean to me! waaah! *still tears* y-your n-neko was cute... Can you also always be cute? *sniff*

to Germany: I cant has beer.. I is too young.. But,I has potato with me now.. *holds out* But.. can we share..? *still sniffy* c-can I has another hug..?

to Finland: I donts knows how to make... sowwy... *not sniffy anymore but still sad*

to Canada: I has now upgraded. 35 bottles! We shall need it to drown our sorrows of the rest of the world and mean people! *hides away from meanie England*

to everyone: what do all of you do to be happy again when someone becomes mean to you? *not looking at two people*

to Prussia: Y-you said his name! Ger- Germa- I cant! He is too awesome and manly to even say out loud! Do you understand what this means Prussia? Do you? I-If he is around.. C-can I has a hug from him..?

To America: *writes note* (will not speak to you until your properly REPENT! REPENT NOW! maybe your sins will be forgiven...)

~oOo~

England: *blushes* Really? You… like me that much? Well I, I suppose another hug couldn't hurt, and your lovely comments do deserve one. *hugs*

Russia: Well, I like to think of myself as Russia in a cultural, political, and social sense, and I am thinking that the actual land itself is the Mother Land. I hope that is making sense… Yes, the world is mean to me, but I think it is because I am mean first ^J^. Thank you, I pride myself on my nation's strength and willpower. Oh! Спасибо! I love sunflowers! What? No, not you too! I really need to find out what is making people do this to me…

England: Wait, what? No! No no no, don't cry! I- Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry! How was I supposed to know how old you were? And it's not everyday someone asks you to dress like a cat and _dance _for them! So, please, dry up those tears, aye? Hush hush love, I'm sorry. *hugs and strokes hair*

Japan: I-I'm sorry… Thank you, he is quite adorable. I… suppose I could be cute… I must go ask Greece-san if I am doing it properly…

Germany: That is unfortunate, it's my favorite drink, after all. But sharing a potato does sound adequate. Umm, sure you can have another hug… Don't cry… *hugs*

Finland: Not a problem! I can teach you, yes?

Canada: Ah! The more bottles the better! And who needs to dwell on meanies and people who forget us, when we have 35 bottles of liquid gold to relish? Hah! … Right?

Kumajiro: Who?

Canada: . *sigh*

England: I have found that relaxing in my favorite chair with some tea and a good book is a great way to lift one's spirits. And venting my feelings and frustrations to the fairies or Flying Mint Bunny always helps, too.

France: Oh _cher, _I do not think you want to know what makes me feel better when I'm down ;3

Germany: When people are less than favorable towards me, sending them a death glare really helps shut them up and send them running. Then I usually have work to do to take my mind off of things.

Russia: I like to look at sunflowers and imagine I'm some place warm when I'm feeling sad ^^. That always makes me feel better!

Japan: Petting my animals and admiring their cuteness tends to relieve my stress… and going to Greece-san's house and playing with his cats…

Finland: When someone has gotten me down, I like to cook! Making lots of different, unique food for Sve and me to eat is a great way to feel happy again!

Canada: Does forgetting my existence count as being mean? Because if so, I get that A LOT. Eating warm, fluffy pancakes with extra maple syrup usually helps ebb my depression…

Prussia: If anyone is ever mean to me, I simply laugh in their face, educating them on how utterly awesome I am, and how they will never amount to my greatness! Also, petting Gilbird makes me feel better…

Prussia: Umm, yes I did, and… No? It means I'm still amazing and awesome? And that Germania is too? I think he's off doing some lame thing with Rome right now, but you can have a hug from the awesome me instead! *hugs*

America: *reads note* Jesus! What the hell did I do? I don't get it! DX


	10. Mochi1239

**Mochi1239: **

Hi! this looked like fun so I thought I would come bother you all!

To England: *hands a few pints of ale* Drink i wanna see the epic waiter costume! ^^

To China: Do you secretly like Russia and are just using your tsundere-ness to hide it?

To America: Hey i live in you! (that sounds kinda wrong) when you gonna stop owing the world so much money? Also to stand next to drunk England cuz you think he looks dead sexy in a mini skirt (oh the dub XD)

To Russia: Привет Russia ^^ China will "Become one" with you да?

To Canada: Hey Canada guess what?...the world ran out of maple trees and maple syrup...nah just kidding :3

France: I found your theme song! *plays the Bed Intruder song*

Germany: ARE YOU HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE?

Prussia: No question for you just stay awesome b^^d

~oOo~

England: Oh, well how very kind of you! *accepts pints* Waiter costume? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. *blushes and sips pint*

China: Uwah? No, aru! He is creeping me out with the whole 'become one' business! It's scary, aru! DX

America: Hell yeah, one of my awesome inhabitants! *fist pump* I'm workin on it, alright? It's harder to get outta debt than it looks, y'know… Stand next to… what? Hmm… Hey Englnd, put this on for me, yeah? *holds up miniskirt*

England: *blank stare* America, you have seriously bloody lost it. No.

Russia: привет вам тоже! Da, he WILL become one with me, he just might not think so! There is no stopping it China~

China: NO, ARU! DX

Canada: WHAT? O_o You nearly gave me a heart attack…

France: Interesting… Though that does sound about right, _cher_ ;3

Germany: Am I who? I am Germany, and that is all. I have no idea what you are talking about, but I heard Italy talking in his sleep the other night about someone with that name, you may want to ask him.

Prussia: Kesesese, no problem kid! THAT I can do! :L


	11. BecomingOneWithRussia 2

**BecomingOneWithRussia: **

:D YAY! Russia loves me! Russia loves me! *Gathers enough artillery to supply a small army and surrounds the two of them* Bring it on Belarus! Как вы думаете, этого достаточно?

Actually America my ex was a **... but I like you a lot more than I did him :) Also the REBILD festival (sorry I spelled it wrong) is a celebration of Danish and American relations held every year on July 4. I would have figured you'd know all about it, seeing as it's only the biggest celebration of American Independence outside the US. Denmark is soo sweet isn't he. You two would be such a cute couple don't you think?

O_O I IS BRITISH NOW?

~oOo~

Russia: ^J^ . For both of our sakes, I hope it is…

America: OOOOOoooh, that thing! Yeah! He did invite me to that, I just forgot I guess… I really need to start putting things up on my fridge so I don't forget them! That is pretty awesome of him! A… couple? O.o woah dude. Slow down there!

England: Yes, that was my intention upon casting that spell. Now you no longer have French poison in your blood! You can now proudly say that you are from the best country on Earth ^^. I didn't muck it up, did I?


	12. YumikoSound

**YumikoSound: **

OMG I'm going to give it a try, soow these are my questions

To China: ever considerd to cut your ponytail ? cause I saw a youtube clip with pictures of you with short hair O.O Gashhh you looked hot...*nosebled*

England: Can I take pictures of you in casual clothes *coughcoughcosplaycoughcough*?

Spain:I like your dark side more than you sweet side,srry just a fact to me and how does Romano looks like when he is asleep.

hungray:Do your draw yaoi of hetalia,if it's yes where can I read it ?

Hongkong,Romano,England,Prussia,China,Belgium can I have a hugh and group foto *pleeassee*

~oOo~

China: Uwah? No, I like my ponytail. Thank you, but I don't think I'll be cutting it anytime soon, aru.

England: Erm, take… Pictures? Now that's a bit odd… I, suppose? But I get to choose the location AND the outfit. It will be casual under MY terms.

Spain: Hola mi amiga! Oh? Well, I can't deny that it is a very important side of me, but I did some terrible things during my dark times… But gracias anyway! Mi tomate? He is so adorable when he's asleep! His face is so peaceful, and sometimes he drools! It's so cute I can't even describe it! Then again, he's adorable all the time!

Romano: W-What the hell? Why are you watching me sleep you bastard?

Hungary: Well, I don't draw or write _Hetalia _yaoi, considering I know of them personally, but I do take pictures! Boy do I take pictures… Japan does too! They are all in a personal photo album of mine, not on the internet. Sorry dear!

Hong Kong: *nods, then hugs*

Romano: Whatever, as long as that tomato bastard isn't there! *awkward tsundere hug*

England: I suppose that's alright. *hugs*

Prussia: Of course you want a picture of the awesome me gracing your wall! It would be cruel to deny you that! *hugs and makes ridiculous pose for photo*

China: Of course, aru. *hugs*

Belgium: Sure you can! Come 'ere! *hugs*

Hungary: I'll have Japan mail you the picture, ok? Take care love!


	13. Zala55123

**Zala55123:**

Ukraine:Why did you not become a yandere when Russia and Belarus became yanderes.

England:How did you treat your colonies after America declared Independence.

Russia:How did you feel when the Mongol Empire was defeated?

Canada:Are you a decent hockey player?

Hungary:Do you enjoy Austria's music?

Finland:Do you know you are one of the reasons Germany was defeated in WW2?

Switzerland:Do you like being a pacifist?

Denmark:Do you consider yourself awesome?

Germany:Do you consider your citizens as the Aryan race?

So many questions.

~oOo~

Ukraine: *politely asks Japan what that means* Oh! Well, just because two people are related doesn't mean that they will have the same personality conditions… My siblings and I are each our own person, and our individual histories have impacted us each in unique ways, sculpting our personalities. I hope that answers your question…

England: Well naturally I was worried that my other colonies would want their own independences, so I tightened my grip on them. That, of course, only made them want freedom more than ever. Ah, my glory days… Drunk with power, I was. I was also feeling quite down during that period, when America left me… I'd rather not talk about it.

Russia: After the Mongolian Empire crumbled and split, I annexed some of it's territory, so I was happy ^J^ Da, I was happy.

Canada: Are you kidding me? I am the HOME of hockey, and as such, I am amazing at it. Maybe if people were to watch me play, they wouldn't forget me so often…

Hungary: Yes I do! He is an absolutely astounding pianist. I can still remember the days where young Italy and I would sit outside his music hall and listen to him play for hours, until we fell asleep against the wall… He really is quite talented.

Finland: There were many contributing factors to Germany's defeat, but I don't like to think about such violent parts of my past. As nations we all try to forgive and forget, and just focus on the present! It's much less tense that way.

Switzerland: Oh I'm not a pacifist. I just don't pick sides. Anyone who isn't Swiss and is trespassing on my land, I will shoot at (except my sister and her people). In short, I am neither Axis nor Ally. Just Switzerland. So don't go thinking that you can invade me and NOT get shot, because that is not true. I will shoot you.

Denmark: Of course I'm awesome! Have you seen my hair? Pffft. Even Norway thinks so! Right Norgi?

Norway: … No.

Germany: No, I do not. That business with the Aryan race is a dark part of my past, and I agree with Finland in that I don't like thinking about it. My people are each unique and diverse, so no, they are not all Aryans.


	14. AwesomelikePrussia

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

I'm gonna try this out, too~

Hello everyone~ [/waves]

Prussia, can I have a hug? ...Please?

Germany, how do you deal with Italy in general?

America...meh, I just want a hug from you, too...Please? Oh, and you give Americans a bad name! Not all Americans eat the junk you eat all the time! Yes, I do like to go out and get a burger from Burger King every once in a while but not every single day. [/huffs] I'm mad at you now. [/looks at the wall on the other side of the room]

Canada, can I glomp you? And will you make me pancakes~?

Italy, you're so cute! Can I have a hug?

R-Russia, I-I would l-like a hug a-as well...Please?

~oOo~

Everyone: *waves back*

Prussia: Kesesese, sure you can, kid! You must have a shred of awesome in you if you want a hug from me! *hugs*

Germany: Contrary to what is expected, that is actually a very difficult question. No matter how much he irritates me, he is still a fragile, sensitive young man, and my ally and closest friend on top of that. I cannot be as harsh with him as I would with others, in fear of scarring him for life. But at the same time I can't go soft just because he might cry if I yell at him. As much as I hate seeing him cry… I also can't give him too much praise for something, because he will take it too far and just get confused. I just play it my ear and try to calculate exactly how much anger or approval to show him with every unique situation he presents to me. It is a _very _tiring process, I will tell you.

Awesome: Finally! Someone who ISN'T ignoring or insulting me! You bet you can have a hug, I'm gonna hug the CRAP outta you! *hugs the crap out of you* Hey! I thought you were on my side! Doesn't it make sense that if every American eats one cheeseburger once in a while, I should eat A LOT of them daily? It makes sense in my head… . Well, look at that! Someone else is pissed at me! What a shocker…

Canada: G-Glomp? Um, sure, I guess… Pancakes? Sure! We'll eat them together, eh?

Italy: Yay! My first question! Thank you, I bet you are cute too! Yes, yes! I want a hug! *hugs*

Russia: Da, of course you can have a hug! Do not be frightened, little one. *hugs*


	15. Colej67

**Colej67:**

to America: Don't worry, I still love you. You have a big heart and try to do the right thing. Sure you have your flaws, but you try your best every day and always with a smile on your face. Do you need a hug?

to France: You're such a perv! The bad thing is, it's really funny. Thanks, by the way, for the Bloodbaths.

To Germany: I'm not much of a hugging person either, so how about a handshake? There, not nearly as intrusive. I sympathize with your relationship to Prussia, my brother is quite a bit like him. How do you handle it? Oh and just some advice, don't pull on Italy's hair curl, unless you ask first. I don't want to get into it, but it's just rude otherwise. Oh, and you're not nearly as scary as people say you are, you're just bad with people.

to Russia: Why do you want every country to become one with you? If it's for friendship, well just start with that. Then, if it works out, eventually bring up the 'becoming one' issue. I think more people would want to become one with you if you tried to be nicer. Like not commmenting on how you want to see Lithuania come to you on his hands and knees. You might also want to play hard to get. If you just act nice, they will decide on their own to become one with you.

to North Italy: How do you eat so much and stay in such great shape? Do you eat anything except pasta? Oh and what are your feelings toward Germany? Because I'm pretty sure he loves you, although I doubt he'll ever admit it.

~oOo~

America: Could… Could it be? Someone who… likes me? Oh my god, yes! HELL YEAH! *fist pump* Dude, you totally get me! Thanks man! Yes, I think I do need a hug… *hugs*

France: Oh-honhonhon _mon cher, _you know you love it ;3 Merci ~

Germany: I agree completely! How very polite of you. *shakes hand gratefully* I cannot tell you how many of these people have taken the Feliciano route and 'hug' me… But thank you for your understanding. Oh really? Although I love mein bruder very much, I can't help but feel sorry for you. I usually deal with him by much yelling and ignoring him. Oh… Okay… That's what I like to think, anyway.

Russia: Da, I want friends, but I'm not so good with "being social". I am not used to talking to people, so anything that pops into my head, I say out loud, hoping it will help someone like me more… The only thing that works for mw is intimidation, so that is what I do ^J^

Italy: Stay in shape? Ve… Well, I like to play soccer! And I always follow Germany, so I guess I walk a lot. Germany is always so busy! Pasta is my favorite, but I really like bread, lasagna, pizza, and gelato! Ooh, now I'm hungry! Germany? I love Germany! He's my best friend! He can be scary sometimes, but he's also really nice and strong and saves me when I'm in trouble! *glomps Germany* Do you love me too, Germany?

Germany: Ah! Feliciano! Get off! Wha- We are not talking about this here!


	16. Oxenstierna D YukiRin

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin:**

Dear China,

I've got a few questions for you about the romance novels set at your house.

1. How come in every chapter, there's a whole passage about what food is being eaten?

2. How come the more beautiful the heroine is, the likelyhood that she's dead by the end of the novel?

3. Why is lovesickness a common theme in these novels?

4. What makes the heroines of these novels so beautiful?

5. What would you say about my fanfic, "Geishas of Winter", which takes the above questions and plays with them?

Thanks, China!

~oOo~

China: Okay…

China: (1) Food IS important, aru… (2)It's probably just a story telling device… (3)There is a lot of love in my country, aru! You just have to look hard for it. (4)They… are born that way?(5) Sounds interesting, aru!


	17. Suboi Airi 4

**Suboi Airi:**

is baaaaack~~~! Did everybody except The Sinful One That Has Not Yet Repented(TSOTHNYR=America) miss me?

Yays! I gots hugs from England, Germany and... Prussia..? The ghost in the corner over there *points*, the same one that also witnessed what TSOTHNYR had done and is following him said that if Prussia hugged me, I would lose my virginity...

I ISH NO LONGER PURE! ? *HORRIFIED* WAAAAHHHHH! PRUSSIA RAPED MEEEE! I'M GONNA DIE DUE TO MICARRIGES IN PREGNANCY ALL ALONE ON A HOSPITAL BED COZ EVERBODY WOULD HAVE DISOWNED AND HATED ME! I IS GOING TO HELL NAOW! FORGIVE ME PARENTS! FORGIVE ME WORLD! FORGIVE ME GOD FOR I HAVE SINNED!I HAS NO LONGER ANY HOPE! I MUST FIND WAY TO PURE MYSELF OR COMMIT SEPPUKU!

*dark aura rivalling Russia and raspy demonic voice* what have you done...?

To England: Since you is sowwy, I forvive you for being mean to me. Make up hug! Ah! Cannot! I is no longer fit for hugging! *depressed*

To Russia: I cant marry you... I ish no longer pure... *death glares at Prussia* Can you helps me takes revenge? And you must burn the sunflowers I gave you! They have been touched by a sinner's hand! They are no longer pure! O-or get some holy water and wash them! Quick!

To Japan: NEVER LOSE YOURSELF! IT IS SOMETHING YOU CAN NEVER REGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BECOME CUTE AGAIN! YOU WILL ONLY BE SKANKY *ties him up to a pole so that the chance never happens*

to China: You must make sure Japan never does something so horrible! Please! I can only task this to you!

Germany and Finland: *stands far away* I will not let you be contaminated by filthy products like myself!

Canada: ...I guess you are cancelling Saturday... The 35 bottles are not opened so nothing should have happend to them... please accept them.. I must go on a purifying pilgrimage to find whatever that is salvagable of me now.. *slinks away*

*skirts around Prussia while sending glares and revenge auras. Demonic creatures appear!*

To TSOTHNYR: I ish now on the same boat... But you still has chance! Repent! REPENT! OR THE GHOST AND DEMONS WILL GET YOU!

Oh, I forgots one things... *takes out 15 sabres* Prussia must join me on my quest and pilgimage for slavation... *demonic creatures cheer*

~oOo~

Prussia: What? Who said that? I didn't take your VIRGINITY! What the hell? That's probably something West made up just to piss me off… Gott damn it! Now your goin all spastic on me… Just calm down kid! Rape you? What the fuck! I just hugged you! Stealing virginities by hugging is definitely NOT awesome. Don't kill yourself! Jesus! Does anyone else see the crazy going on here? Anyone?

England: Good, I'm glad things are squared away, but please don't kill yourself… Unfit for hugs? Poppycock. Come here love. *hugs*

Russia: Nyet, I do not to burn them! They are pretty. I'm sure MY aura will cleanse them of your imaginary filth.

Japan: H-Hai, I will keep that in mind. Skanky? N-Nani? Please don't tie me to a pole…

China: Aiyaah! Another chore for me? Do you know how busy I am, aru? I suppose I can keep an eye on him…

Germany and Finland: O.o

Canada: Erm, okay… Are you sure you can't come for breakfast? I was really looking forward to it… I mean, Prussia didn't _really _rape you… right?

America: I still don't know what the FUCK you're talking about! DX

Prussia: HAH. After all that crazy shit you just pulled? No way. Nein.


	18. Zala55123 2

**Zala55123: **

Swittzerland:Will you shoot a random civilian that accidentally goes into Swiss territory?

Denmark:Are you worried that Greenland might leave you?

Hungary:Is it true that you defeated Prussia's army by yourself,only by you no army.

China:Who do you have a grudge against?

:Did you like Rome?

~oOo~

Switzerland: If he can't explain himself in 5 minutes, yes. My trigger finger waits for no one.

Denmark: Greenland leaving me? Nah, he's a good guy, he'll stick around! We're buddies, after all… I hope he doesn't leave me… Greeny? GREENY! DX

Hungary: Well my army was very valiant, and they helped a lot, but I did get to personally punch Gil in the face, which was _really _fun ^^.

China: I thought that was obvious, aru! I have a grudge against Russia for constantly stalking me and pestering me about becoming one. My answer is still NO, by the way, aru.

Russia: Just you wait China, just you wait ^J^

Romano: That bastard who never paid attention to me and always pampered Feli and told everyone how much he liked him over me? HELL NO. I hate the bastard.


	19. xXnarutarded101Xx

**xXnarutarded101Xx: **

Russia: I don't see what everyones afraid of you. I mean you're always smiling and you love sunflowers for goodness sakes. Just because you may have the alternate personality of a sociopath doesn't mean you don't deserve proper decency and courtesy! *sticks hand out* so I would personally like to say I am happy you exist and I hope you continue to in a pleasant manor for a long period of time! ...u-um, that wasn't to forward was it...? Because if so I do a-apologize and-*rambles quietly*

England: I absolutely adore your accent and magic skills. I'm curious what your favorite kind of tea is.

France: Now while I may not agree with your perverted disturbing ways, I am compelled to not dislike you by the simple fact that you faintly remind me of Waka from Okami. -/- *sigh* I was wondering about your musical talents. Do you know how to play any instruments?

Prussia: when referring to you, my friend and I always call you his highness, due to the fact that you are the king of epicosity. What is your opinion on that?

Germany: you are most definitely one of my favorite characters! Your strength, determination, and all around personality are simply admirable. I'm extremely proud to have German blood in me!

I wanted t-to know if it would be alright i-if I hugged you? / If not I completely understand! *hides in corner from embarrassment*

America: I am a US citizen and I for one don't hate you. While I do believe you sometimes misrepresent the country as a whole, I do have a friend or two that talk and act like you. So I have to say you're cool in my book...dude...^_^' so do ya want a fist bump or a hug or something?

North Italy: you have to be one of the most innocent, adorable, and ridiculously naive people I'm aware of. Though it may put you into dangerous situations, your too cute for me not to like you just the way you are! Just try not to cause trouble or get hurt, there are people who care about you(and have to rescue you...).

Um, that's all for now. But don't worry, I shall return-*breaks into short burst of maniacal laughter* ...wow I really need to stop watching bad horror movies before surrounding myself with any and all company...*clears throat* right, please ignore that outburst. ^/^ farewell!

~oOo~

Russia: Wow! You are very nice and understanding! I do not like it when everyone is afraid of me, I wish that they all thought like you do! You would like to become friends, da? *shakes hand* Not forward at all. ^J^

England: really? You are too sweet! I'm always tickled pink when someone recognizes my mystical prowess, so your compliment is much appreciated. Oh, I'm a sucker for all kids of tea, except that iced rubbish America drinks. I do have a rather fond spot for Earl Grey, though.

France: While I am unfamiliar with this 'Waka', I am glad you still have room in your heart pour moi ;3 What an interesting question! I play the accordion, as do many of my people, but aside from that, I can sing quite well. Perhaps I should sing to you sometime, mon amour… ;D

Prussia: My opinion is that everyone should call me that! It fits me perfectly! You know what? I should go right some sort of decree ordering all nations and persons otherwise to call the Awesome Me by the name, "Your Highness of the most epic degree!" Effective immediately!

Germany: That… Is truly kind of you. I'm glad to hear that you hold me in such high regard, I really am. Danke. You may most certainly hug me, and I admire your politeness. *hugs*

America: Awesome! I love talking to my super-cool citizens! That's awesome that you don't hate me! Everyone seems to think it's Rag-on-America day or something, and it SUCKS. Shoot, I'll take a hug AND a fist-bump! *bear hug and fist-bump* XD I love you!

Italy: Thank you! Grazie grazie grazie! *salutes with white flag* I will try! But if I get into trouble, Germany will always be there to come and save me!


	20. BecomingOneWithRussia 3

**BecomingOneWithRussia: **

Don't worry Russia. I have a secret weapon :D

Aw but America the pictures are adorable! ...You mean you didn't pose for them? Also there are some super cute ones of you and Russia too! It's so nice to see the two of you getting over your anger at one another! It's give the rest of us hope! And *wink wink* is incredibly heroic of you America I might add

*Looks down at self*...I don't FEEL any different...are you sure you used the right spelled England?

~oOo~

Russia: Good! You will need it…

America: … Pictures? O.o Well, Russia isn't _all _bad, he can be cool sometimes. Sometimes. As we have said, we prefer to forget our past conflicts and live the here and now. Thanks! I AM the hero, after all! *fist pump*

England: Of course love, the spell just rewrote your DNA sequence into a more favorable (English) combination. Namely, the part that spelled out F-R-O-G. You should feel the same as before, bur trust me, the change is there.


	21. AwesomelikePrussia 2

**AwesomelikePrussia: **

Hi, again~

Canada- Yay! Pancakes are awesome!

Germany- It sounds tiring...

Italy- Thank you! :D I love pasta~ So...will you make me some?

Prussia- I have a question...What types of music do you listen to genre-wise?

~oOo~

Canada: Yes they are!

Germany: Oh believe me, you do not even know…

Italy: You are very welcome! So do I! It's all the world needs! :D Of course I will make you some! You can come over to Germany's house and help me cook it!

Prussia: I have found that the best music is the sound of my voice, but I really like heavy metal! You know, stuff with a lot of guitar, bass, and gravelly voices. It's the best! Like your question, kid ;L


	22. BecomingOneWithRussia 4

**BecomingOneWithRussia:**

To all the nations of the world: I feel it is my duty as a fangirl to warn you of an impending crisis! I have in my possession, an acquaintance who is hell bent on becoming a world dictator. The following is a list of countries she says will be spared (for various reasons)

America-(she's American :/ so I figure she needs a base of operations)

Russia

England

Italy

Australia

Denmark

Canada

Please take my warning to heart :( I love you all too much to see you die!

By the way Canada... I heard you were going to start WW3...is this true? And what is your opinion of Canadian Bacon? Does it taste just like Canadians?

pssst America: .com/art/Commission-Denmark-x-America-178185026?q=boost%3Apopular%20America%20Denmark&qo=81

.com/art/APH-Valentines-154570044?q=boost%3Apopular%20russia%20america%20hetalia&qo=179

~oOo~

America: Hell yeah! I'm not getting annihilated!

Italy: Thank goodness!

Russia, England, Australia, Denmark, and Canada: O.o

Canada: World War 3? Why would I do that? I'm not starting any wars…

America: I'm not stupid! I can see that the first one says "Denmark-x-America" and that the second one is America and Russia related! I don't wanna see myself makin' googly eyes at that commie! Or Denmark, for that matter! I'm sure they would agree with me on that… Right?

Russia: I agree with America. Though he is cute at times, he is still an insufferable brat.

America: There. See? Thanks Russia. Wait, what?

Russia: ^J^


	23. Suboi Airi 5

**Suboi Airi: **

*has calmed down from the horror spazz fest* So I wasn't raped? And I'm still pure? Phew..T-that was scary.. I hope I never have to go through that again..

And it wasn't Germany-san that told me that. It was the internet. Does that mean that the internet is wrong? And that I should not trust it? .. Does that mean so much of my knowledge is a lie..? *gasp!* L-like Germany-san being the HRE and that once Prussia-san was a strong country and that there really is no Queen of England?

s-so if I can't trust the internet.. I can no longer search out for stuff... Then looks like I must ask all of you! Cause I can trust all of you right? :D

To England: What is a poppycock? And why do people like to rape under aged kids? And what does FUCK stand for? coz that word was mentioned a lot the last time... also, what is a 'dildo'?

to Russia: Is that scarf really a part of your body? Will you really die without it? Then do you need to sleep and bath with it on? And was it true that you invaded the vital regions of practically all nations surrounding you? And that your sister wants to invade you as well? er.. I thought that siblings liked to be as close to each other as possible... er... She doesn't mean it right?

To Japan: I'm soo sorry!*unties him from pole* Please forgive me Nihon-dono! *prostrates before him* but er.. what do they mean by invading the vital regions? And was it true you spent your time in isolation because England-san broke your heart when he left you without any notice in the 1600s?

To China: sorry for troubling you.. I only wanted to ensure Nihon-dono's purity would always stay intact. If you do not want to and would rather leave him alone to defend himself from outside aggressors, you may do so. Didn't Nihon-dono use to be your baby brother?

Germany and Finland: Do you think I'm crazy? Do I need to go to a mental ward? Don't send me there please, I heard it's scary... Don't they drug you..? And paralyze you? And strap you down? And cut you up? And sell your organs to the underground black market...?

Canada: I-I dont mind Saturday still if you dont... Er.. Is it true that America raped you once? and you raped him back for revenge? And that England stood there the whole time watching you rape him? Am I bringing up bad memories?

To TSOTHNYR: If you find your stuff suddenly missing, your wall paper torn and some blood stains on the walls, dont say I didnt warn you. But since I do not want such a horrible fate on anyone, *passes him holy relic and salt and charms* This should be able to ensure your survival. If you start hearing noises, do not try and look for where they came from!

Prussia: Did you really grope Hungary when you were little? On the chest? While making weird noises?

Answer soon! :DDD!

~oOo~

Prussia: Finally! No, I didn't rape you, and yes you are still pure, I guess. Gott…

Germany: Indeed the internet is not the most reliable source of information, but that doesn't mean _everything _you've heard is a lie.

England: "Poppycock" is a slang term in my country that is comparable to America's "Bullshit". And… Fuck? Well, It's- Hmmm… I'll put it this way: It is a swear word that can be both a verb and an adjective. For a lengthy description and the definition of… dildo… I suggest a dictionary, because I am NOT going there. What? I have no bloody idea! Some people are just right bloody fuckers!

Russia: My scarf is not physically, but emotionally, very much so. It was a gift from my big sister, and we don't talk much, so it is very special and important to me. No, I do not bathe with it on, but sometimes when I am feeling exceptionally lonely, I do sleep with it. Da, that is true ^J^ I will not go into detail, but all the proof you need is with the Baltics. Just mention my name and watch their reactions ^J^. Y-Yes, she does… My baby sister is, well, I shall say persistent, da? We are close, just not in the right way… I am afraid she is deathly serious. T^T

Japan: A-Arigato… I suppose it is alright. Well, erm- Ask France-san… No, I spent my time in isolation because my people were thriving and needed no outside help. I also don't like dealing with loud, vulgar nations…

China: Yes, Japan was and IS my little brother, and I would not leave him to the wolves, aru. But neither will I coddle him, aru! He can always come to China's house if he needs to.

Finland: No! Not… Crazy, per say, just… Hyper? Overly Imaginative? Oh! That place sounds horrible! I sincerely hope they don't do that there, or anywhere for that matter!

Germany: I agree with Finland.

Russia: There used to be places like that at my house! ^J^

Canada: Yes! Do come by… WHAT? NO! That's not true at all! Where did you here such a horrible thing? No… Al would never do that to me! And England isn't disturbing and twisted like that! Seriously… Where the hell… O.o

America: O.o WHAT. THE HELL. I still have seriously NO idea what the crap you're talkin about. *looks at weird relic-things* SERIOUSLY! What the FUCK! DX

Prussia: That was ONCE, and It's cuz I didn't know she was a chick! And I think you mean AWESOME noises.


	24. Mochi1239 2

**Mochi1239:**

England: *hands more ale* how much ale does it take to make you drunk?

China: I refuse to believe that wholeheartedly! ^^ I can read your mind China I know what your REALLY thinking ^^

America: Yep I live in your vital reigons! (that sounds wrong...again)and i could help! *hands a dollar* thats all I got though. I'm not gonna ask where you got that..notthatIcare he would look pretty sexy in a minishirt though! :D

Russia: never give up comrade China will become one! ^^

France: you creep me out on so many levels...

Italy: hey Italy did you know Germany is really Holy Roman Empire? ^^

Romano:hey do you love Spain? and I mean LOVE him ^^

~oOo~

England: How much can I drink? I could *hic* down a bloody ocean full of that stuff and be as *hic* clear headed as ever! *almost falls over, is caught by France*

France: Do not take his word for it, cher. He cannot hold NEARLY as much as he says he can. Come now _Angleterre, _let me escort you to your bedroom~ honhonhon… ;3

China: Well believe it, aru! What I am thinking about doing with Shinatty-chan is none of your business! Get out of my head, aru! DX

America: My, vital regions? Well, be gentle? I don't freakin' know XD Thanks! *tips spontaneous cowboy hat* Much obliged, partner! Oh, you don't think I have my ways of obtaining skimpy garments seemingly outta nowhere? Oh, I do… I do… I'll get him to where it, hero's honor! *salutes*

Russia: Nyet, I will not! He will! Da, he will… Kolkolkol…

France: Oh-honhonhon, cherie, I'm going to take that as a _very _respectable compliment~

Italy: H-Holy Rome… How do you know about him? After that day, I never say him again… I, I guess they're similar… But I honestly don't know… I don't wanna talk about him, it makes me too sad… *tears up*

Romano: Hey! How dare you make Feli cry? What? LOVE that bastard? Pfff, yeah, fat chance.

Spain: Oh come on Lovi! We both know you love me JUST AS MUCH as I love you~

Romano: Gah! But- You- Stop- HOLY FUCK FINE! :O


	25. Angel of the Midnight Sea

**Angel of the Midnight Sea:**

AMERICA! *tackles him* Yay! I've always wanted a hug from you. Also why is it still raining here in Iowa.

Inner Voice: Your evil aura is upsetting the clouds. And change my name you twit.

*chases after the Voice with a stick*

Someone else: Aurora won't be back for a while *smiles and ignores the shouts of German, Russian and Irish in the background* Oh she left a paper. Let's see

America: Already done...

England: How do you deal with the constant rain in London. And your siblings for that matter...May I have a hug?

France: Hug? And you are the reason I keep talking to things in French. Thank you ^-^

Canada: *hugs you* I recognize you. Your my favorite character.

Russia: You as well. I am so happy to have Russian blood. Can I have a hug?

Germany: *waves hello* I have German blood. Didn't know that until my Dad mentioned it. May I also have a hug?

Italy: *hugs you* You are just so darn cute.

Hungary: Where do you keep that frying pan? It is the greatest weapon ever.

Prussia: *tackles you as well* I have found you. Awesome. *tightens hug* I don't know why more people like you. How is Gilbird.

*end questions*

Hey Arctic you asked the questions for me.

Arctic: Yup...where Antarctica

Dunno lost her awhile back. She'll turn up though. Bye guys. Thanks for the hugs and answers.

~oOo~

America: Woah there tiger! Awesome! Another person who doesn't hate me! Dude, high-five! *bear-hugs and high-fives* I don't know… My whole country has been acting weird weather-wise lately… Huh.

Everyone: *tilts head in confusion*

England: It's has been like that in London since I can remember, so I suppose I just got used to the rain. And umbrellas help! *facepalm* Oh god, my brothers are three, very annoying NIGHTMARES. Always complaining about my decisions and never leaving me in peace… *shudders* Buch of gits, they are. Sure you can, love. *hugs*

France: Oh? What do we have here? A fan of moi? Ah, tres bien! *hugs* Pour la langue de l'amour, you are _very _welcome ;3

Canada: R-Really? That's so… kind of you… You here that America? Someone NOTICES me! ME! HAH! *hugs* Thank you thank you thank you!

Russia: спасибо! You should be proud! One step closer to the Mother Land~ Of course you can! *hugs*

Germany: *shaky wave back* Sehr gutt, it is good blood to have! Ja, you may. *hugs*

Italy: *hugs* Thank you! Grazie! Ve~

Hungary: Well usually in my kitchen cupboard dear! But I tend to hide it in the folds of my dress from time to time ;D It is _very _effective.

Prussia: Yes, you have now arrived in Awesome-land, population: The AWESOME ME! *hugs back* I think we all know why people like me :L He's awesome. Thanks for asking! Gilbird, say hi!

Gilbird: *birdy smile* Chirp!


	26. AwesomelikePrussia 3

**AwesomelikePrussia: **

Italy: ...the flight would cost a lot of money.

Prussia: Good answer~ i listen to more alternative rock myself.

Romano: You're one of my many favorite characters. I'd just like to tell you that.

France: you're way too perverted...I'm not proud to be French. Like, at all.

Spain: ...can I have a hug?

~oOo~

Italy: Oh yeah… I didn't think about that! D: Maybe another time then!

Prussia: Naturally~ Alternative is ok too, I guess :L

Romano: Eh? Yeah whatever. Thanks, I guess…

France: Cher, there is no such thing ;3 Ah, you wound me, petit lapin! *dramtic sulking*

Spain: Si mi amiga! Come here! *hugs*


	27. Zala55123 3

**Zala55123:**

Switzerland:What kind of explanation(Once I get the excuse I will barge into Swiss territory and plant a flag!Muaahhahaha

China:Aww didn't you like Russia when he was innocent and cute?With some hypnosis he could become what he was like a millennium ago

Belarus:You should consider using swords even though knifes give off the maniac effect which will surely charm Russia(Sarcasm intended)

Denmark:Did you get any response from Greenland yet?

Russia:I dare you to spend a day with Belarus for a day and then secretly replace yourself with Sweden the next day.

~oOo~

Switzerland: An honest one. Oh, I would seriously like to see you try.

China: Aiyaah… I suppose he was _a little _cute when he was little… But now he is just creepy, aru! I don't want to get tangled up in such complications, aru.

Belarus: I use knives because of their speed, which is what I pride myself on. Swords are too bulky and slow. I think my tactic is working as it is…

Denmark: He hasn't returned my calls TT^TT

Russia: I do not think you realize how dangerous that is, da? For both myself and Sweden. And while he himself is intimidating to others, and I am not often compassionate, I would not sic my little sister on even my worst enemies…


	28. Suboi Airi 6

**Suboi Airi: **

To England: really? I thought Fuck was a village in Austria.. or was it Fucking? And that Dildo was the same in Canada... odd... And why does America like to express his anger by saying stuff about animal execretion?

To Russia: Er, I heard that there was a page on the internet dedicated only on how to get brothers to sleep with you.. You might want to check that out. But do you love your sister? Why dont you say no?

*okay, dragged this plot point far enough*

To Japan: Loud and vulgar nations? *turns to look at direction* Isn't that like AmericaaAAH!

*scrambles back* W-what happened? ! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW THE VOICES! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! DID YOU NOT USE THE SAVING ITEMS I GAVE YOU! HAVE YOU NO MIRROR! *throws him a hand one for him to look*

Dont look at me like that! And dont come near me! waaaah! *hides behind Germany* SAVE MEEEE! HELP ME! ENGLND, CANADA, CHINA, SANTA ANYONE! THE DEMONS AND GHOSTS HAVE GOT AMERICA!

Engalnd you can save him right? Canada, please try to appease this now became monster! You have your maple goodness! Russia do not try and fight that thing! It's worse the 10 Belarus trying to invade you! Germany, Prussia, stay awaaaay!

Eh, Finland..? China..? Japan, what the heck did you do? *eyes him wierdly* Somehow, now I think Japan is scarier than what America has become...

~oOo~

England: Well… I suppose you are right in that respect as well… Thank goodness! I feared that that question would take a less appropriate route to it's answer… I think it is because by nature, he is an enormous twit with the thickest skull I have ever seen in my life.

Russia: That is most certainly… Interesting, but I am not so sure it is relevant. I do not want to 'sleep with' everyone, just to take control of their territories and spread the Mother Land ^^ Yes of course I love my sister. I have said no, many many times… She doesn't seem to take it to heart…

Japan: While Alfred-san is my close friend, he is quite often loud… And sometimes vulgar… I am sorry America, please forgive me.

America: Big shocker here, but I am still as confused as HELL. But y'know, whatever. Let's all confuse the crap outta the Hero… *totally heroic sulk*

Germany: What? *looks around* I don't see anything.

America: Dude, I'm right here. I'm not being attacked by demons or some shit.

England: Honestly love, even with my Sight I can't see any demonic presences anywhere near America. But I assure you, I any decide to show up, I am more than capable of subduing them.

Canada: I don't see anything either…

Russia: I… will keep that in mind.

Germany and Prussia: O.o

Finland and China: ? O.o

Japan: N-Nani? What have I done?


	29. Silver FoxWolf

**Silver FoxWolf: **

Oh well,I should join in with the rest,eh? *waves hello*

Romano: Exactly why are you so blunt with your hate towards Spain? (pointedly) Even after he spent all the continent's money just for you? And btw,I made you admit you liked him as a brother-figure in my fanfic,hahahaha! *runs*

Italy: Ne,Veneziano! Wanna play in the park some day? ^_^ There's pasta and cheese and tomatoes and cats! And pasta! Wait,I just said that...Nvm. Passsssstaaaaaaaa~

Prussia: ...You are too awesome to deny... Eh,just curious. Don't you have a soft side for Austria?

Austria: Reconcile with Switzerland! And quit sewing up Germany's underwear! I DEMAND IT! *whips out hammer (to destroy his grand piano with. Just in case.)*

Germany: Could you sign this photo of you? It's for a friend of mine who...fangirls over you...*blush*

England: *puppy eyes* Can I have a handmade toy from you? (because you made one for America too)And a hug? And a cup of Earl Grey? But then again... *points pistol at him* You surrendered my country to the Japanese in 1942.(not criticising the past. Just said it for entertainment's sake ^_^ Gomenasai,Japan-sama.)

America: *tackles* Blithering git and a wanker you are! Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused Iggy,er,I mean England? Have a bloody heart,will you? And geez,you're so full of the Hero stuff! *clears throat* Er...Anyway. *gives burger* This is for you. I have to admit you were awesome...BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA. :P

France: Don't make me fire a cannon at you -evil aura-

Spain: A hug wouldn't hurt,would it? And I did a favour for you with Romano ^_^

Wow,that's hell a lot. Will be back soon with more ^_^ *throws a pie at France,hits,runs away cackling*

~oOo~

Everyone: *waves back*

Romano: I-I don't hate him… Argh, it's… Complicated! He's always so touchy-feely and- and dopey-faced! *pouts* Y-You bastard! *chases you wielding a tomato*

Italy: Ve, that sounds fun! Germany, Germany! Can I go? Please? *tugs Germany's sleeve, bouncing up and down*

Germany: Ja, you can go… but don't go and get yourself in trouble or captured!

Prussia: Kesesese! It's not news to me, kid! Eh? Prissy Mr. stick-up-his-ass? He's cheap, bossy, pompous, and egotistical. But he's ok, I guess… Hell of a good time to screw with, though! XD

Austria: He knows where to find me should he wish to reconcile, but I will not initiate what is most likely going to be a violent altercation. I will stop doing so when he takes the task upon himself. I will not stand for wastefulness of any kind. I will also have you know that I will inform Hungary of any ill will towards my piano, and she will help me defend it.

Germany: Er- Alright, I suppose that wouldn't do any harm… *signs photo*

England: You… Would really want one? I'm flattered, but I'll need time… Of course you can have a hug. *hugs* And, I haven't any tea on me at the moment, but if I did I would give you some! Wha- JESUS BLOODY CHRIST! Don't aim that thing at me! We've talked about this! Singapore and I, we are on agreeable terms!

America: Woah! Geez, guess who YOU sound like . Nah, all that is behind us now! We are actually best friends now, right Iggy?

England: *facepalm*

America: And that's because I AM the Hero! Don't you forget it! Aw, sweet! Thanks! You're awesome too! He may be more awesome, but he's _waaaaaay _less heroic!

France: That sounds detrimental to my health, cherie, so I will not anger you ;3 Or, at least, I will try ;D

Spain: Eh? Of course not! Come here! *hugs* Really? Whatever it was, gracias mi amiga!

France: WAH? Mon dieu! J-Je te deteste! DX


	30. AwesomelikePrussia 4

**AwesomelikePrussia: **

Denmark: hi~ question...how's Greenland?

Italy: yeah, maybe...wait, do you have a skype account? You can ask Japan what that is if you don't know.

Spain: :) yay!

France: -_-"" Don't call me that. And, yes, there is aomething called being too perverted.

America: i don't stay mad at people for very long. So, sorry~

~oOo~

Denmark: He… *sniff* He's not answering my calls… WAH! Norgi, what should I do? *clings to Norway*

Norway: … Get off me. .

Italy: Ve… *asks Japan* Oh! No, but I could use Germany's computer to make one!

Spain: ^^

France: As you wish, mon petit chou~ Desole, but I don't believe you ;3

America: Well, that's good. S'ok, I still love you, cuz you're an awesome American!


	31. Colej67 2

**Colej67: **

To America: No problem. You're my country and I'll always love you. Hugging you again. I'm not much of a hugger, but you need some love.

To Prussia: I've been hearing rumors about you and Canada. So, do you care to comment? Even if there not true, I think you should look into it. Poor neglected country needs a little awesome in his life. Plus maple syrup, hockey and really good beer, what more could you want?

To Russia: I'm sorry that you don't know how to become friends with people. But the intimidation tatic isn't working. It's like how Belarus's craziness doesn't work for you. I wish you luck *holds out sunflower*. There you go. If you could pick only one country to become one with you which would it be and why?

To Germany: Sorry if I caused any discomfort. I just know that if someone doesn't interviene you'll never have a healthy relationship. Italy is the best friend you have and I figured being a little more honest about your feelings, without Italy asking for it would help. Plus, he's such a cute little guy, who wouldn't want to hug him? I know I would. You can at least admit that much, right?

To Italy: You are just so cute. I wish I knew how to make really good pasta so I could send you some, or a nice pizza. I shall go against my hugging policy to give you a lot of love. *Hugs a lot*

To France: So, is there any country you haven't groped? If so, when are you going to get around to fixing that?

~oOo~

America: Sweet! Dude, have I told you that you're awesome? Cuz you're awesome! *hugs* Can never get enough love~

Prussia: That Matthew kid? I don't know what you heard, but he's pretty awesome. His pancakes are the SHIT. And I'm pretty sure I could live off of just maple syrup. He's a good friend of mine. Yes he does! And what better place to find it eh? Kesesese!

Russia: If it truly bothers you that much, I suppose I can try a new approach. Thank you, I appreciate it! *accepts sunflower and nuzzles it* Hmm… That is tough question, da? I would probably choose China, simply because it would not be very nice to have been so persistent just to back down, da? And we would take up nearly an entire continent! ^J^

Germany: *sigh* It is… alright. It's not as if you are the first to do so… I suppose you are right, I will try. He has a certain… charm, yes. I can confidently admit that much, ja.

Italy: Grazie! That would be wonderful! Hugging policy? I don't have one of those, I love hugging people! *hugs a lot back*

France: What a delightful question! Well, I haven't groped Russia, or Sweden, for that matter, simply because they frighten me… I can never rest until I "greet" every country as such, but I also don't feel like dying anytime soon. Ah, such is my tormented life! *dramatic swoon*


	32. Karatekid369

**Karatekid369: **

Hello, world! The awesome Storm has come so everyone must hush and listen! :D

America: Dude, it's so awesome living here! But we seriously need some rain down south! There are fires! ;A; Also, I don't hate you at all! But I would love you if you would make nice with England more often. ^^ Hug for me, please?

England: I love you! 3 I wish I had your amazing ability to see mythical creatures! Is it okay that I love your tea and America's coffee equally? Also, I'd really like it if you could stop with the tsun and make with the dere and make nice with America, okay? You two are so cute together. ^^ Hug for me, please?

Prussia: You are so full of awesome! :D Go and claim Silesia again and show the world your might! I'll hold Gilbird for you. ^^ Hug for me, oh awesome one?

Romano: My ancestors come from you. ^^ I actually have mafia in my past. You're super cool, and so you should definitely go and tell Spain what for! Control your tsundere and just love him! :D I have faith in you!

That is all. For now. ^^

~oOo~

America: Hell yeah it is! I am the best, after all! Oh! So that's why I've been feelin kinda warm… down there… *clears throat* S-So, rain huh? Need more? I'll see what I can do… Awesome! Another fan of let's-all-not-hate-America! *fist pump* Artie? He knows I just like to screw with him! We don't hate each other! At least, I _hope _he doesn't hate me…

England: Well thank you love! It really is an amazing gift. I suppose that's alright, as long as that American swill never out-ranks my superior beverage. *scowl* Why would I want to further entertain that moron's idiocy? Argh… He knows I am more bark than bite… Cute… together? *facepalm* Seriously, why does everyone seem to think that? . Oh, I suppose… *hugs*

Prussia: Of course I am! Always and forever. Ja, I wish! But I'm pretty West would have an aneurism and Miss Priss would shit his pants, so I will hold off, for now. :L Sure you can have a hug, kid! *hugs*

Romano: Yeah yeah, that's nice… Well the Mafia DID have connections all over Italy… Th-Thanks, I guess… Yeah! I should! You better get ready, bastard, cuz I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind! Wait, what? NO! That's not- I thought you meant- GAH! *crazy tomato blush*


	33. PolandsRule42

**PolandsRule42:**

Hello all! *waves* Also, sorry if people have already asked these questions!

Poland: Where do you shop? Like, seriously. oh and I want a hug...

Russia: Why do you always ask people to become one with you? Just wondering. Meh. I guess you can have a hug to.

Canada: Can I watch you play hockey? And then can we eat pancakes after?

China: Can I hug Shinatty-chan? (did I spell that right?) I've just always wanted to...

And Prussia: Oh, great awesome one... would you take me on as your apprentice to awesome? *puppy dog eyes*

~oOo~

Everyone: *waves back*

Poland: Like, for serious? I shop anywhere that like, carries my style, y'know? *pops gum* I'll totally shop anywhere as long as they have like, cute dresses and tops and junk. *pops gum again* Like, sure! *hugs*

Russia: I want everyone to become one with Mother Russia because it is inevitable, and I might as well speed up the process, da? Then my empire with overtake this weak world all the faster! Why thank you! *hugs*

Canada: S-Sure you can! I'm pretty good, you know… Yeah! That sounds perfect! I have an excellent recipe!

China: You will have to ask him, aru. Yes, that is the correct spelling.

Prussia: That's me! Eh, I don't usually do that, but if you, y'know, want to follow mw around and do what I say, maybe let some of my infinite awesomeness rub off on you, I guess that would be ok. :L


	34. AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome 2

**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome: **

WHEEEE!

More questions!

Prussia : Why are you so awesome ? I also want to glomp ya. Can I?

England : *takes a deep breath, gets down on one knee, and takes out a ring*

England, I love you, will you marry me ?

...

...

*glomps England* I'm just kidding! I mean, I love you but I don't want to marry you! I underaged

My question is, England what do you think about your former colonies. Like Malaysia. Also, what do you think about your brothers? I thought Bruders are supposed to stick together and love eachother like Germany and Prussia or America and Canada ( if America notices him most of the time ) . 'Cause in some fanfics I read about you and your bros , usually Wales is the only one who really cares about you. But I don't really know anything about the UK coz I live all the way in South East Asia , and I don't get world history or world geography TT~TT. Last question : I dare you to glomp either anyone from the Bad Touch Trio ( France, Prussia ,Spain ), Denmark,Germany,Finland , Sweden , Norway, or Malaysia! ( I is Malaysian heh heh ) If you do this, I will eat and compliment your cooking! Plus, I will compliment on the embroidery that you work so hard on and admire you in very way , I will even think about your awesome eyebrows. I wonder if they're magic. I will also punch anyone who makes fun of your eyebrows. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE glomp anyone of the countries I mentioned, please?

France : I wanna hug you but I am scared. My question for you is, Glomp Angleterre if he refuses to glomp anyone! I am placing my trust in you Francis. If you do this I will hug you. But keep in mind I am not even 14 years old yet.

Germany : I've been reading the other letters, and I read that yup do not like people hugging you. Why? Didn't you sing the song 'Einsamkiet'? Last time I checked that means Lonliness right? Us 'Italys' want to show that chu are not alone! We love chu Doitsu! *glomps*

Italy : Let's show Germany we love him and glomp him together when he's not looking ok?

Me wants hug from all the nations I asked ( if England still likes me TT~TT ) ,Hungary , Switzerland , Lithuania , Poland, The Nordics, Belarus, and the author!

Danke! Arigato! Grazie!

~oOo~

Prussia: Kid, I am awesome simply because I was born that way. It was the will of the universe! Umm… sure? *is glomped*

England: O.o… Oh thank the bloody heavens! No offense love, but I don't even know you! Thank you for, I dunno, loving me, I suppose? It's much appreciated. Well, I of course don't own any of them anymore, and I obtained most of them at a time when my head was full of thoughts of power and domination… Those were the glory days of my empire, and I'll never forget all of the nations I met during that period. Some of them I'm sure still hate me for what I did to them, India most likely, but I would hope that I have successfully made up with most of them. Those snarky gits? Well, for lack of a better description, they annoy the fuck out of me. Sure, they are my family, so I have to have at least a sliver of familial tolerance towards them, but it is just that: a sliver. All they do is complain about my decisions, get drunk off their arses, and torment me about my height and my eyebrows! Just being in the same room as them is truly horrific. Although they were there for me when I was young, and Rome wouldn't stop trying to conquer my people… I suppose I am grateful for that, but they're still right wankers! G-Glomp? Oh lord, one of those outrageous tackle-things that America is always getting my fist in his face for? Dear me… I wouldn't want to put any of my fellow nations through something I find irritating to no end. Wait, you would eat my cooking? A-And appreciate my embroidery? AND defend my eyebrows? As much as I will not enjoy it, that is far too good an offer to pass up! Fine… I shall, 'glomp' one of them… Probably Germany, because that frog and his buddies and Denmark would probably try and grope me, Sweden and Norway would probably kill me, and I wouldn't want to crush poor Finland, and risk Sweden killing me again, and Malaysia and I haven't talked in a long while… Yes, Germany it is, considering he will find it as uncomfortable as I will and therefore make the whole ordeal that much shorter. I'm sorry old boy, but it will be over momentarily…

*England glomps Germany* (omg epic sentence XD)

Germany: Ah! W-Well, I am glad you were polite about it, Danke.

England: Again, terribly sorry.

France: *hugs anyway* Don't be afraid mon petite amie! And, from the looks of things, mon Angleterre has jumped on Germany, so my services are not needed. But I am more than willing to glomp him any-

England: Don't you fucking dare, frogface.

Germany: It's not that I don't enjoy people hugging me, more that I like a preemptive warning first. Ja, einsamkeit does mean loneliness. You do? *blushes* well, danke…

Italy: Ve, that sounds fun! *helps you glomp Germany, all three of you laugh in a pile on the floor*

Prussia: Sure kid! *hugs*

England: Sure, I still like you. You ate my delicious cooking, after all! *hugs*

France and Germany: *hugs*

Italy: Ve! *hugs*

Hungary: Sure dear! *hugs*

Switzerland: Argh, I guess… *hugs*

Lithuania: S-Sure… *hugs*

Poland: Like, totally! *hugs*

Nordics: *all hugs*

Belarus: *cold stare, kinda just lets you hug her:/*

Feline Alchemist: Me? You want a hug from me? That's so AWESOME! XD My first hug request! *squishy hugs* Yay! Thanks!


	35. Mysisistotallyawesome

**Mysisistotallyawesome: **

hello~

first, can i hug England,Hungary,Prussia,Sweden,Canada,Japan and Belarus? PLEASE...

Ok Here are mah question to the nation!

England: what do you have before a world meeting or something. that has France in it?

Japan:How does it feel like allies with Italy and Germany?

America: why don't you notice your brother? Canada is better that you~

Hungary: how did you become a fujiyoshi? please i want to know!

Prussia: how do you tell totally awesome to awesome?

Germany: why are you so still? why can't you be like Estonia or Sweden?

Sweden: can glomp you?

Canada: how did you meet Cuba?

Belarus: where did you get the knives? there cool!

B.F.T: How did you meet each other

Norway: is Denmark annoying to you?

Iceland: how did you meet Mr. puffin

Denmark: where did you get the axes? There AWESOME!

Finland: how did you became santa?

axis powers: what happen in w.w.2

allies: what happen in w.w.2

all nations in the world: is crying normal to you guys? like this and What's your favorite thing with milk.i like cookies with my milk yum..

~oOo~

England: Sure love. *hugs*

Hungary: Sure sweetie! *hugs*

Prussia: No problem, kid! *hugs*

Sweden: S're. *hugs*

Canada: Umm, I guess… *hugs*

Japan: Hai… *hugs*

Belarus: *stares*

England: Umm… What? I'm sorry love, but I have no idea what you're asking me. Before meetings I go over my notes and make myself a cup of tea, if that helps answer your question.

Japan: They are close friends, so it is natural to feel good being their ally.

America: I dunno, he just, has that sorta face, yknow? And I don't _always_ not notice him… WHAT? He is IN NO WAY better than me. At anything. Except maybe hockey, or healthcare…

Hungary: *asks Japan what that word means* O-Oh! Well, I don't know really… One day I just, saw two boys kissing and I was overcome with how cute it was! Now I just can't get enough!

Prussia: Uh, what? O.o I dunno what you're asking…

Germany: Still? You mean, not moving? I'm not overly stationary if that's what you are asking… Estonia and Sweden? What do they have to do with being still?

Sweden: S're. *gets glomped*

Canada: Oh… I was walking into an ice cream chop as he was leaving, and he thought I was America, so he shoved his ice cream in my face… After he realized his mistake and I introduced myself, he felt really bad and helped me clean up. Then he bought me some maple flavored ice cream! It was kinda weird, now that I think about it…

Cuba: Hey man, I still really sorry about that…

Canada: It's ok, I understand! ^^

Belarus: Special order. Cannot tell you. It is secret. But thank you.

France: I will answer this, mes amis~ We were all, at some point when we were very young, under the control of Rome and his empire, so we basically grew up together. We have been absolutely inseparable since then! I remember once when we all had to work in the kitchen, and Gilbert put far too mush pepper in the pasta sauce on purpose, and all three of us laughed so hard we could not breath! Those were good times~

Norway: Yes… Sometimes.

Denmark: Ah Norgi, you know you love me!

Iceland: I was sitting outside one day, staring at the ice and eating biscuits, and a puffin waddled up from behind an icy rock, looking starving. I felt bad and gave some biscuits, and he ate them immediately. Then he jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek, and we've been friends ever since.

Denmark: They were made here, of course! Left over from my Viking days, I guess. Thanks, they are pretty awesome!

Finland: Oh, I'm not Santa, I just like giving gifts to people! 3

Germany: As we've said, we don't like talking about dark parts of our pasts, so on behalf of everyone involved, I am going to respectfully decline answering that question.

Italy: I don't know about anyone else, but I cry all the time!

Ukraine and Latvia: Us too!

Everyone else: O.o

England: I like milk in my tea…

America: OREOS! XD

Canada: Maple cookies?

Germany: I don't drink milk that often.

Italy: I would rather use milk to make sweet desserts!


	36. Karatekid369 2

**Karatekid369: **

Storm again! :D

America: Whatever you did must have worked! It rained really hard last night! ^^ The hero has come to the rescue! Keep the rain coming!

I'm sad, though, too. You ignored my request for a hug. ;-; Do you not love this citizen of your awesome nation? Sad citizen is sad.

England: We can't help but think you two are cute. He clearly needs someone with your wisdom and experience to guide him, and you need his fun and awesome attitude to loosen up a little sometimes. You can't be so serious all the time, love, it could give you stress lines! Regardless, you're still awesome too. Just in your own way. At least you didn't ignore my hug request like America. ;-;

Prussia: awww, okay. You know best, oh awesome one! Just know I support your cause! I've joined it on Facebook! ^^ Thousands of people support the reestablishment of Prussia. My friend was telling me you've already begun in Canada. ;)

Romano: Awww, Spain was right! You ARE cute! Go forth, Roma! I'll give you tomatoes~

Spain: Look! A cute, blushing Romano!

Psst, Romano, now's your chance!

~oOo~

America: Really? Awesome! XD Cuz I'm the totally super cool hero! I'll try! What? I did? I'm sorry! You kinda threw me off with that whole, "fires down south" comment . I really didn't mean to… How about two awesome hero hugs? *two awesome hero hugs*

England: I agree with him needing wisdom! And I suppose I _could_ get out more… But whimsy is the gateway to destruction! Although I don't want any stress lines marring my skin…

Prussia: Yes I do, and danke! I'll put you down on my not as awesome as me-but still awesome-followers list! I'll have to join that group! Yeah, Mattie was awesome enough to have a town called New Prussia in his country! :L

Romano: Shut up! Don't listen to anything that bastar- Wait, tomatoes?

Spain: *gasp* Mi dios! So cute! Come here my little Lovi~

Romano: What? NO!


	37. Suboi Airi 7

**Suboi Airi:**

To Japan: If you do not know that you have done, rest assured. I will not tell you. Just on the case that god grants me the favour of having you do that again. :3 It was soooo COOL! Like Coolness personified! Do you do that often? Oh, wait, you don't know what you did... Instinct perhaps? super awesome, by they way. Really cool. *claps* Deserves a standing applause. And an encore. You have totally changed the way I see you. Awesome. Just awesome.

Oh, just to tell all of you, I kinda forgot at the start to say, but my physically real imaginary friends put some drugs in my water so if I suddenly get over emotional or hysteric or start hallucinating, please blame them.

So, what just happened? And why is everone looking at me weird? Did I do something weird again? I have got to stop them from drugging my water...

*looks at Finland and China* Eh? when did you show up? wait, wait, the salmiakki thing for Finland right? But when did China..? Er.. I kinda remember asking really weird questions to eveybody.. and that China was aready there... Ergh, fuzzy at that point though..

Oh well, anybody thirsty *holds out chemisty flask of green luminous.. can't exactly be called water.. it emmits smoke..* It's really good! Although there are some side effects...

To Canada, Russia, Japan: since you are my top three favourite characters, you can drink this first! *fills up teacups with the green stuff*

to England: being my fourth, you can have this! *takes out testube of glowing blue water* Do you believe in vengeful spirits?

To the rest: since you all are here, have some of this. *takes out srynges of black coloured water. Totally opaque*

To all: drink! it's rude to not accept gifts from people! :DD! Enjoy!

~oOo~

Japan: O-Ok… You're welcome? I am very confused…

England: Must have been imps. Were they imps? Tricky little buggers…

America: *wide eyes* Yes… Yes you do…

Finland: Yes that's right…

China: I don't know, aru! You told me to watch over Japan, then you had some sort of meltdown, I think. You accused Finland and I of doing something to Japan, aru! :O

Everyone: O.o

Canada and Japan: *pretends to drink it* thanks…/Arigato…

Russia: Haha, nyet! ^J^

England: Erm, yes I do, which is why I'm not going to drink that.

Rest: O.o

America: Dude, get the hell away from me…


	38. Silver FoxWolf 2

**Silver FoxWolf:**

(OMFG! The responses cracked me up so much that I couldn't stop laughing for 5 minutes or more! XD)

Eh...Hungary's really handy with her frying pan! *shudder*

Romano: *deadpan* Seriously...a tomato.

Italy: You can bring along your brother too. Proooovided he doesn't try to humiliate Germany again.

Germany: If you're that worried,Ludwig,you can always come along. *takes photo back* Danke.

Prussia: I like the way you're awesome! Not news to you either,but it's a compliment,right? Can I pet Gilbird? Please? He's just so kawaii~! Ah right,about your relations with Austria...Uh...Guess I shouldn't tell you about what I've been doing... *sweatdrop*

Austria: Calm and collected as always. My apologies for rash behaviour,then. I'll leave the piano alone. Otherwise...There'll be no more of your sentimental music.

England: Right ho,then. *keeps pistol away* Pardon me,but...I tend to be brash about things. The atmosphere at my home is at unrest at the moment *gloom*. (aside)DON'T LAUGH,AMERICA! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE! I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR BURGER PRIVILEGES! And don't worry,I know America lies. A bit too much actually. *pointed glare*

America: At least Ore-sama didn't cause someone a heartache.

France: *points sabre* Take a step forward,and I'll kill you. Try making passes at me,and I'll kill you. Touch me,and I'll swap your cooks with England's. Provoke any of my favourite nations again,and you can say hello to your worst nightmare!

Spain: ^_^ Btw,Romano's been breaking your 15th Century antiques again. With a tomato.

France(again):Serves you right,you scruffy old codger!

~oOo~

Hungary: You bet! ;3

Romano: What, you got a problem with it? *pouts*

Italy: Really? Grazie, grazie! Hey hey Romano, do want to-

Romano: No.

Italy: X(

Germany: Well I… Probably should, to keep an eye on him… No problem.

Prussia: Although it is well known to me, yes it is a complement, so danke! :L Uh, well, you'd have to ask him, but it's cool with me! *Gilbird chirps his permission* Eh? That's very suspicious…

Austria: Absolutely. It's quite alright, as long as there was no serious inclination to your threats. That is very true.

England: Terribly sorry to hear that, truly I am. Yes, yes he does!

America: Laugh? I'm not laughing at anything! You can't take away my burger privileges! C-Can you? O.o… I didn't do it on purpose! I just needed my freedom… Even after all we've been through, I could never be heartless enough to make him hurt on purpose. Never.

France: My my, such hostility cherie. It is unbecoming of you. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a disease-ridden rapist. But do note that rape and molest have two different meanings~

Spain: Eh? Romano? Is that true? Mi tomate, porque?

Romano: What? No! I didn't do anything! It's a lie! Seriously, bastard!

France: I hardly think so TT^TT


	39. PolandsRule42 2

**PolandsRule42: **

Poland: Coolness!So you know the Polish Lithuanian commonwealth that you guys had a long time ago? Well, they don't even mention it in school here in America! It's like, so not cool!

Russia:... Okay then. My older sister is learning Russian. So I've picked up a few random words here and there.

Canada: Yayz! I'll bring the maple syrup. Hug?

China:Okay, thank you! Hug please?

The Awesome one: Yes! *Glomps*

America: Okay so, I want to hate on you about misrepresenting the country, but I don't want to, just because you've been hated on enough. And cause I'm one of your people, and I really don't want anymore rain over here!

~oOo~

Poland: Like, I totally remember that! It was way cool, Liet and I kicked ass! What? That is totes lame, seriously.

Russia: How very prosperous of you! Someone is thinking ahead, da? ^J^

Canada: Ok, sounds good! *hugs*

China: You're welcome, aru. *hugs*

Prussia: Ah! *is glomped, hugs back* Awesome! You can start today!

America: Man, and here I thought that when I signed up for this I would be complemented and thanked for being such an awesome hero… Boy was I wrong… Thanks for not actually throwing those daggers you're pointing, I guess… T^T


	40. AwesomelikePrussia 5

(I'm gonna put these together, even though it was technically two reviews, ok?)

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

Denmark: Oh...Maybe you should go visit him?

Italy: Okay~ Well, I have a Skype account and I can Skype you~...Yeah, I should probably Skype you.

France: ...I dislike you.

America: :) Yay~ I'm loved~Oh, wait. I have a question for you. Who's YOUR favorite music artist? Not your peoples; yours...if you don't mind me asking?

France: ...Why'd you call me a cabbage? DX I really don't like you now.

Canada & America: I wish you both a happy early birthday because I probably won't be able to get on the computer around then. My big sister's coming to visit~

~oOo~

Denmark: Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll start packing right now! *runs off to pack*

Italy: Ve, ok!

France: And I love you too, cher~ ;3

America: ^^ MY favorite music artist? Hmm… that's a tough one… I'm kinda all over the place genre wise, but I do like System of a Down, The Black Eyed Peas, Elvis, and Johnny Cash! Cool question~

(Dude, I'm not biased, I tried to choose artists whos music supports Alfred's character, not America's, so I hope I did ok .)

France: Qua! It is a term of endearment in my home! Well, regardless, I still love you~ Oh-honhonhon!

America: Thanks dude! You're awesome! It's gonna be a blast! I already have all my firworks set and ready for the big day! XD

Canada: T-Thank you! No one remembers my birthday very often, seeing as how it is so close to Alfred's… That really means a lot! *hugs*


	41. AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome 3

**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome:**

*spins around in spinny chair* WHEEEEEEE! :D Moar questions! Yay! *does cartwheel*

Prussia : How would you spread your awesomeness to the world?

England : *takes deep breath, gets down on one knee,and pulls out ring from back pocket*

England , I love you. Will you marry me?

...

...

*tackle glomps him* Nah! I'm just kidding!I love you, but I don't want to marry you! I'm under aged.

a)What's up with you and your brothers? Can they really be that bad?I thought bruders are supposed to love and forgive each other. Like Germany and Prussia or Norway and Iceland.

b)How do you feel around your ex-colonies? like... Malaysia? *is a Malaysian heh heh*

c) now, a dare!unless you want to be called a prissy aristocrat,I challenge you to...hold on, do you accept it?

If you accept it, you can't change your mind. you have to say yes or no now. ( the dare will be at the end of this thing. Remember, no peeking!)

France : I want to hug you , but I am scared. If Angleterre refuses the dare you have to glomp him. I am placing my trust in to your hands to make sure he gets a hug. Whether he likes it or not. I will give you a hug but just remember I am under 15 years old

Germany : I have read the other letters, and fund out that you prefer not to hug random people. WHY? Didn't you sing 'Einsamkiet'? Last time I checked it means 'Lonliness' right? Us 'Italys' are here to show you that you are not alone! We love you Doitsu! *clings to him for 3 minutes*

Italy : Let's show Germany that he is not alone! We hug him together ok? Then we can bring him home to make some yummy pasta.

England's dare: Did you accept it? Yes? No?

If you didn't accept it , You prissy aristocrat! Where did all that fire from your pirate days go? Did being boring take out its flames? A true pirate would accept any dare be he a former pirate or still a pirate . Once a pirate always a pirate. Your'e the Britsh Empire for Scones' sake!

-

If you did accept it, your'e awesome! You still have some of that fire in your heart, and don't ever put it , your dare is... Glomp anyone of these nations!

Spain,Prussia,France,Hungary,Romano, or any of the Nordics!

Last but not least, I would really love a hug from everyone I mentioned above ( except England if he doesn't do the dare ), Liet,Belarus,and Feline Alchemist !

~oOo~

Prussia: Ah! A worthy question! I would get America to help me engineer a virus that contains nothing but a similar brand of awesomeness as my own (don't wanna give all of mine away!) and a reproductive mechanism, and we will secretly plant it in the food supplies of all the countries on Earth. Then I will announce that my Awesomeness has invaded all of their vital regions, and they will bow before me! Kesesese! :L

England: this all looks strangely familiar… I already did that ridiculous 'glomp' thing, and answered these questions…

(I see that this probably a repost of your review as like a refined version, but I put both, cuz I like Prussia's answer on this one W and for putting up with this weirdness, you get another hug~)


	42. Mochi1239 3

**Mochi1239:**

England: Rightt~ now into the waiters outfit! XD

France: No sleeping with drunk people! 8u

China: I will never- Oh...HOLY CHIZNIPS WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! OH MY-WHY? I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE! SOMEONE PASS THE MIND BLEACH! *beats head against wall*

America: ok? I don't know either! And I don't think you have ways of obtaining skimpy garments i KNOW you do :D

Russia: Good! because we all know he's secretly in love you and won't admit it.

France: Your still creepy...

Italy: Oh i'm sorry here have some pasta! *hands a plate of pasta*

Romano: I knew it! D

Spain: *thumbs up* I approve do whatever you want with him b^^d

~oOo~

England: My *hic* waiter outfit! Where did you find that, I've been looking *hic* for ages for it! Give it here!

America: Woah, hold on, lemme get my camera!

France: Alright, petit ange, if you insist~ Although that does take away all my fun… ;3

China: Aiyaah! I thought nothing! You saw nothing! I deny everything, aru! DX

Russia: Here you go! ^J^

America: DAMN strait.

Russia: ^J^

Italy: *sniffs and wipes tears* V-Ve… Grazie… *accepts pasta*

Romano: SHUT UP! XO

Spain: Fusososo! I will! ;D Now come here, mi pequeño tomate~


	43. Thecursedwidow

**Thecursedwidow:**

saultaions from britanna. i love all of you guys but i have a few questions for my favs

russia: do you want everyone to become one with you so you won't be alone?do you know any good in soviet russia jokes? and can i have a hug pretty please with vodka on top.

canada: you know when you ranted at america and listed all his fauts can i have a few please for umm furture refrence and can i have a hug please wth maple on top.

also france please can you losen england up a bit he is way to grumpy and when he's grumpy it rains and i want a nice summer thanks love heatherxxx

~oOo~

Russia: Da, that is part of it, I think… Что? In Soviet Russia? What are these jokes? Do I need to bring out my pipe? ^J^ Depends, how 'funny' are these jokes?

Canada: His… Faults? That was because he kept throwing a baseball at me! I was angry! It wouldn't be right to give those to you, he is my brother after all… Though he really does need to stop eating so much or his country _really will _go bankrupt… Sure you can have a hug… But let's leave the maple syrup for the pancakes, eh? *hugs*

France: Oh-honhonhon, well I can certainly 'loosen him up', but I don't know if you want to know the details ;3

England: OOOOOOOOH no you don't, frog!


	44. Silver FoxWolf 3

**Silver FoxWolf:**

*has just finished listening to multiple rounds of 'Pub and Go!' and 'The Delicious Tomato Song',and is now getting ready to freak America out with something*

Hungary: Ah,Hungary! I think I left you out earlier! Pardon me. Hehe. So how's about a hug? If you don't mind me asking,did you enjoy chasing Prussia during the War of The Austrian Succession? If that's a bit personal,then I'll just give you a hug again ^_^

Romano: Alright,alright! Mi dispiace.

Italy: Ne,don't cry! *hugs* We'll just go without him then. I'll be inviting Spain and the others over!

Germany: ...Don't forget the soccer ball...We both know how he's like when he doesn't have his favourite soccer ball...

Prussia: Aww,danke! *pets Gilbird* Ehehehe,what's so suspicious about,er...S-Stuff that c-comp-p-pliments the g-great Ore-sama? ^_^"

Austria: *bows* It's been a very nice talk with you,Roderich-san. You may return home,if you'd like.

England: It's okay,Mr Kirkland,sir! The conflict has been resolved. Coincidentally,after getting my reply from you from the second round,the two parties reconciled! You do bring happiness sometimes,despite your...uhm...shortcomings? Hmhmhm,I brought some tea over by the way. And handmade scones! ^_^

America: As usual,you're lying through your teeth. Literally. And for the record,YES I can take away your burger privileges. Riiiiight. Oh,btw,Happy Birthday in advance for you and Matthew too! I'm too caught up on the 3rd and 4th July for a performance and other plans,so heh. *unveils cake made of burgers* Here you go. Complete with extra cheese! Btw,about the plan to freak you out...don't worry,it ain't marmite. But it's still something to make you freak out. On a few people's behalf...

France: ...I agree with the others. I'm not liking you one bit. You always have ill-intentions somewhere in between. For that,you get this. -France's cooks get swapped with England's- There. England will be enjoying an increased amount of praises from tourists for the next three weeks. Or longer if you choose to continue this behaviour with me. *huffs* See? I'm not as hostile as you say. Isn't that right,England,Italy? And,please,France,stop targetting Romano for some setranged reason!

Spain: Matte,Matte! I was lying,sorry...Ne,Ita-chan,Germany and I are going to the park to play and have a picnic. Wanna come? Uh,by the way..Do you know Romano has a wonderful singing voice? *ducks a swing from Romano* That was a compliment,dammit!

To everyone (that hasn't been asked this question,minus France): Wanna join the picnic?

Also...cummere,creator of this awesome talk session! (yes,you,Feline Alchemist). Time for a well-earned hug! And a jar of cookies! And a glass of milk! Or anything you like! (^.^) Pasta even! XD

~oOo~

Hungary: Oh, no problem! Sure sweetie! *hugs* It's not too personal, and you bet I did! That asshole groped me! And you know, is an asshole… So yes, I had A LOT of fun beating the crap out of him ^^ Don't worry, he's one of my closest friends now, I don't hate him! He's just annoying sometimes…

Romano: *humph* you should be…

Italy: *sniff* Ve… Oh, ok! That will be even better!

Germany: Italy? Ja, I do… I will not forget it.

Prussia: Sure thing kid! *Gilbird chirps happily* Well, if it's just compliments about my awesome self, I guess it's ok, whatever it is you're doing. I'm still suspicious though!

Austria: Ah, well, with you as well, I suppose. Yes, thank you, I do have a piece to finish. *respectfully departs*

English: Excellent! Glad to help, love. That's good to know, really it is. Oh, don't mind if I do! *politely takes a scone* Ah, these are wonderful! Not as good as mumsy's, but they are respectable. Thank you!

America: Hey! Heroes never lie! Pfff, I'd like to see you try! Huh? Oh! Thanks! It's gonna be the most kick-ass day of the year, as always! *sees cake* O-Oh my god… This… This may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… *tears up* Thank you so much! It's… so beautiful…. *happy sobs* I fricking love you… *stuffs face with cake and sobs through mouthfuls of meat*

Canada: *eyes America strangely* Thank you! It means a lot…

France: Oh, cherie, my intentions are not ill, as you say, but full of love and affection! Maybe a _little _bit of lust, but that is beside the point! Qua? What are you- Non! NON! Do you know what you know what you have just done? You just doomed my entire beautiful country to a violent painful death! Mon petits will vomit their own stomachs, mon dieu! I cannot believe this! *calms down a bit* Eh, Romano? What have I done to him?

England: Oh, come off it, frog! You know my cooking isn't lethal! Stop insulting me just for hatred's sake!

Spain: Whew, You scared me, amiga! That sounds lovely! Can my little Lovi come too if I make him behave? Singing? Mi tomate? I had no idea! Romano! Lovi come here and sing to papa Spain~

Romano: Arg, don't listen to her! What the HELL have you been smoking? I am NOT going to sing to you. Ever. *pouts*

Hungary: Sure, sounds like fun!

Prussia: Of course I will grace your little outing with my awesome presence! :L

Austria: I'm sorry, but I would rather stay inside and play my piano. But do have fun without me.

England: Oh, alright… But bring more of those scones, would you?

America: Artie's going? Hell yeah, I'm in! *England facepalms*

Feline alchemist: Awesome! Another hug! *hugs* I'm so happy! Zomg, cookies? And pasta too? Holy crap! *noms cookies and pasta happily* Thank you so much! *gives some candy*


	45. Karatekid369 3

**Karatekid369:**

Storm here! ^^

America: Well, with compensation like that, I suppose I can forgive you. After all, two awesome hero hugs are better than none! *glomps* So, could I wear your jacket? It looks super comfortable and warm! I wish I could have a jacket as amazing as yours!

England: Yeah, now you're getting the idea! OH! Guess what? I had scones yesterday and they were DELICIOUS! What flavor are your scones? You should try making vanilla ones! I want to go back and get more! They were AMAZING!

Prussia: That's pretty awesome of him. So, do you and Canada have something special going on then? ;) Come on, you can tell one of your followers of awesome!

Canada: Very cool of you, giving Prussia a town in your country. See, I remembered who you are! :D I'm not only Italian, I'm like 1/8 French-Canadian!

France: I suppose I should acknowledge you, frog. But I won't like it.

All right, that's it for now, but before I go... HEY EVERYONE! SCONES ARE AMAZING! ACKNOWLEDGE IT!

~oOo~

America: They totally are, right? My jacket? Well, I guess a few minutes won't hurt… *shrugs off jacket and hands it over* but be careful with it, I've had that thing for forever! It's really special to me. It is, thanks! You should definitely get one!

England: You did? See America, you should listen to this young person! _They _appreciate fine culinary arts! Mine are usually standard biscuit-y flavor to better compliment my tea, but I have had vanilla before, and I rather liked them! I'll have to whip up a recipe!

Prussia: It sure is! What do you mean, special? He's a good friend and all, but don't go sayin' we're fuck buddies or anything! Gott…

Canada: Hehe, yeah… He told me how much he liked my maple syrup, and he wouldn't stop whining about how he was gonna collapse and wither away, so I did him a little favor… Thank you! I'm glad you did… Oh? C'est bon! Je suis heureuse à cette! ^^

Francis : Oh, mon cher, give it time, and you will 3

Everyone : O.o

England : HA!


	46. PolandsRule42 3

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland:I know, right?

Russia: Even though I only recognize Both ways of saying hello, yes and no on sight.

Canada:See you then! And I will make sure that your army of fangirls makes sure you are never forgotten again! Non violently of course.

Shinatty-chan: Hug?

TEAO (The Epically Awesome one): How shall I start, oh epic one?

America: Here, I brought you McDonald's. *gives*

~oOo~

Poland: Totally!

Russia: It is a start, da? ^J^

Canada: Ok! And, thank you… I'm glad someone cares so much for me!

Shinatty-chan: Ok! *hugs*

Prussia: Kesesese! Well, my awesome laundry needs washing, and I'm kinda hungry… Go find the awesome me some food! :L And you can, y'know, eat with me, I guess…

America: Thanks! *accepts* This is a great apology! *eats McDonald's*


	47. xXnarutardedXx 2

**xXnarutardedXx:**

I'm baaack! *wave* Sorry for not responding sooner. *smiles apologetically* Work has been hectic lately. But I'm so glad I have the time to respond now! Also I apologize for any weirdness, I'm a little hyper. ^w^

Russia: Of course I'll be friends with you! I'm glad to be! ^_^ *hands portrait of field of sunflowers* sorry for no actual ones, but it makes me sad to watch flowers wither. Painted flowers have permanent beauty!

France: the accordion? Really? ^w^ that sounds really cool! And singing is is always nice too! Your responses to other people are steadily creeping me out. I mean I have perverted friends, but you are on another level.(not a compliment)

England: I seem to have an imp problem. They keep stealing my pop-tarts! Then again I don't like pop-tarts, but I was going to use those to chuck at France if he decides to get creepy! Now all I have to throw are statuettes, and I would never risk loosing those! I am defenseless! Any advice on how to get rid of them?

America: I feel so bad for all the hate you get! T.T *huge hug* I promise that no matter what I will still like you. And if the haters start to get to you and you're feeling down, you and I can go see a heroic movie or something okay? My treat, your pick! ^_^

His Highness of the Most Epic Degree(Prussia): If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be? ^w^ Also I request a hug if it's okay.

Germany: Thank you so much for the hug! What so you enjoy doing outside of working?

N. Italy: So cute! Hug please?

Romano: Why is it that you act so mean to all the males? I think you are a nice person! Why not make friends rather than enemies? Also, I'd like a hug if it's alright with you. If not, that's okay. I still think your cool. *hands basket of tomatoes*

Spain: Hi! *hands a Romano plushie* There. Now you won't get hit or yelled at when you want to hug Romano! ^_^

Canada: Hmm...you make me question so much and yet so little. Like do you and Cuba hang out on a regular basis? Do you like karaoke? Why pancakes over waffles? Oh and hug?

That is all for now my friends! Have a lovely day filled with happiness and new experiences!

~oOo~

Russia: гениально! I am glad! Oh, it's beautiful! That is very true, and such a lovely sentiment! No one is ever this nice to me… *accepts portrait and bear hugs you* спасибо, sincerely.

France: Merci beaucoup, cher~ Oh my my, petit, one thing you must know about moi is that I am _always _on another level ;3

England: Dear, you have come to the right place! Imps are merely playful demons, and they are always bored and starved for attention. They are only messing with you to feed of off your reaction, so the best thing to do is to ignore them and act as if what they are doing doesn't faze you, and they will leave you alone and search for someone else to toy with. Trust me, it works every time. Excellent choice of weapon, by the way, throwing pastries at the self-proclaimed 'King of Cuisine'. Very clever.

America: Wow, thanks a lot! No one seems to like me much around here… But I'm glad I've got someone else on my side! *huge hug back* Thanks, that really is cool of you. *shy grin* I'll definitely call you!

Prussia (his highness): Awesome! I love the title! Kesesese! Hmmm, weird question… Is there such thing as an "Awesome Tree"? if not, probably an Oak tree, cuz back in the day, my awesome Pagans worshipped it! Sure thing. *hugs* awesome question!

Germany: Not a problem. Outside of work I am usually looking after Feliciano, but when I have spare time I enjoy playing with my dogs and reading. Sometimes I write a bit, too… Danke for asking.

Italy: Grazie! Ve, sure! *hugs*

Romano: Because most of them are bastards! Pfff, whatever. *accepts tomatoes and blushes* really? You aren't just gonna 'glomp' me, or whatever the hell everyone does to Feli? T-Thanks… Dammit, I can't _not _hug you now… *hugs*

Spain: Hola! Eh? So cute! Gracias! This is great! *hugs plushie* Though my real little Lovi will always be better, my nose is still a little sore from last time I tried to hug him… Gracias again, amiga!

Canada: Huh? I'm sorry… Oh, yeah, we go out every Thursday for ice cream! He's really nice, once he realizes you're not America… K-Karaoke? Not really, everyone always gets freaked out at the floating microphone and soft voice trying to sing… *sigh* No one can ever see me… I don't really know… There's just nothing quite like a fluffy, warm bite of pancake dripping with sweet, all natural maple syrup… *drools discretely* S-Sure… *hugs*


	48. Tobi's Only Girl

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

SUP MUTHERFLUCKERS!

America:*Glomps* I loves you AMERICA! i'm your biggest fan, I'll follow until you love me like the paparazzi! *Kisses* Luv ya!

Italy: I love you too! You're the nicest country of them all!*give a giant bowl of pasta to u* DO U HAV A WIFE? i wants ta marry you.

Canada: your so unappriciated. *kisses* but you rock.

england: wanna help destroy france? i know you wants to

~oOo~

America: Awesome, another member of my (surprisingly slim) fan club! *hugs* But I think you're quoting song lyrics at me… O.o

Italy: Oh, grazie! *gasp* Ve ve, so much pasta! Grazie grazie grazie! *accepts pasta* Umm, no? I don't have a wife… I've got Germany! *Germany blushes*

Germany: F-Feliciano!

Canada: Tell me about it… Oh! *rubs cheek softly* T-Thank you!

England: As much as the git gets on my bad side, I don't want to destroy him quite yet… Get back to me the next time I'm wringing his froggy throat.


	49. Suboi Airi 8

**Suboi Airi:**

how mean America.. Heroes are not supposed to be mean. I don't really like mean..*takes the syringe and injects him* Dont worry, you'll feel real good.. soon enough..

Aww, since you all don't want it... I guess there's more for me and my friends! *chugs the green stuff and the other liquids.. disappear? some invisible force drank it no doubt*

To Japan: don't be. Just believe me that you did something so unbelievably awesome, Prussia should bow down to you. Although Germainia-sama is still the best.. You're still so cute!

To England: They aren't imps... they're pictsies. Not pixies, pictsies. They'll rip your guts out if you arn't nice to them. The fae are really dangerous yes? Oh, wait, are you a light person or a dark one? Coz if you're a light, then you probably can't understand what I mean.. darn light magic

China and Finland: so, what do you propose we do now? I should be under the category of relatively sane at this point.

Canada: Hey, I brought the syrup. Didn't you bring the pancakes? Let's party! Yeah! Can Russia join? I'd bet he's a really fun person to party with! Right Russia?

To Russia: Oh er, Belarus kind called me yesterday. She's such a nice person! We talked about you all night! Why is everyone so scared about her? Why is everyone so scared of you? You're nice people!

To Germany and Prussia: *pulls to the corner* Be frank, what the heck did I do? There's something the rest aren't telling me...

America: the effects coming yet? Well, just tell me when you start to see spiders coming out of the wall... That's when I would need to do this.. then that... and... mutter mutter..

~oOo~

America: What are you- AAAH! FUCK! *rips syringe out* Seriously, SHIT! If I get some weird disease, I'm gonna kill you!

Japan: A-Arigato… I think…

Prussia: HAH! Yeah right! Like I would ever bow to anyone but myself…

England: While I must admit that that is a species I am unfamiliar with, you are indeed correct in saying that the fae can be dangerous. I assure you that I am well educated in both white and black magic, so I am not confused by what you're telling me.

Finland: I… I don't know… We could go play with Hanatamago!

China: I am still unconvinced, aru.

Canada: Yeah, I have them right here! Umm… I guess he can come…

Russia: Da! ^J^ You, talked with baby sister? What did she say about me? People fear her because she is obsessive to the point of violence and carries more knives on her than Switzerland does guns! And I think people fear me because of my size and my inner thoughts… Thank you…

Germany: Well, you… Erm…-

Prussia: You completely wigged out! You kept calling America sinful and then you insisted that he was possessed and about to be eaten by demons or some shit. Then you told everyone that I raped you! Seriously! And you took out a bunch of swords and told me to go on some bat-shit crazy journey with you, and I said no. After that you showed with this weird, glowing, drugged-up liquid and told us all to drink it! Seriously dude, it was scary.

America: *turns around from trying to crush thousands of spiders* WHAT? I'm kinda busy here! *goes back to crushing spiders*


	50. Silver FoxWolf 4

**Silver FoxWolf:**

Hungary: Ouch. Prussia,what in the world did you do to her? That aside,how long have you actually known that Italy was...not a girl?...(Poor Austria...And HRE too...)

Romano: *sulks* I've no idea what makes you happy other than tomatoes. *turns a tomato this way and that* Sigh,guess I'll forever be the source of aggravation for you,like everyone else here. -hmph-

Italy: Go ahead and pack your pasta supplies. *smiles* And some white flags too!

Germany: Oh,right. Invite Japan too. I'd like to try his nikujaga ^_^ And your best wursts.

Prussia: Eh...You're suspicious over...A roleplay? o.o

I'll give Austria a call later...

England: You're welcome! And enjoy the increased number of praises for three weeks! France shall be tearing in the meantime,hehe. (aside to France) ENGLAND'S COOKING IS NOT LETHAL,YOU BLOODY TWAT! *flings a scone straight into his mouth* Get it in your head! Or throat,rather...

America: *gets splattered in the process* Ehehehe...You're welcome... *wipes face*

Canada: You're underappreciated. How about a hug? And maple syrup? ^_^ Ah,I think I'll make you a cake too! Only with ice-cream and maple syrup! And maybe some pancakes too... *whispers* Uh,are you okay with the idea of Alfred's burger privileges being removed for some time?

France: *rolls eyes* Please,I have relatives living in Paris! When they find out why I've done so,ohohohoho,you'll wish you'd have chosen your words carefully. Aaaaaand your melodramatic act isn't really helping either. ALSO! I have a tiny bit of British blood in me,so insulting England equates to insulting me. *glare* Would you like me to extend the period of time for the 'cook-swap'? Or maybe ask Hungary to whack you with a frying pan again,albeit harder? *raises eyebrow* Are you asking me to play proof right in front of EVERYONE here?

Spain: Ne,Romano already told his little brother that he didn't want to go. T_T

Romano(again): *still sulking,though just a tiny bit more*

Picnic question:

Hungary: Invite whoever you like as well too!

Prussia: *gasp* Don't just grace it with your awesome influence! SPREAD IT! Spread the great awesome aura of His Supreme Lord of Awesomeness! Kesesese! *blink* Oh,it seems it's already gotten to me. *smiles*

Austria: *curtsy* As you wish.

England: Sure thing! ^_^ Any particular flavour you'd like?

America: *holds up a hand* Ah,tut,tut,tut! You can come as long as you DON'T annoy England. JUST for the day. If you live through that,I'll go make another Burger Cake for you. Okay?

Canada: Hey,why don't you come along as well? There'll be ice-cream! And pancakes with plenty of maple syrup!

Feline Alchemist: *accepts candy* Grazie! *nomnom* Wanna join the picnic too? :D

~oOo~

Prussia: I didn't do shit! Ok, I groped her, but is was ONCE and we've already buried it. And when she decided it would be fun to beat the living scheisse outta me, I was tryin to fight Roddy! He went all bitch on me and called in miss frying pan to save his ass!

Hungary: *rolls eyes at Prussia* Oh I found out at the same moment as Austria, though I had had my suspicions for a while… He was singing to us, and when his voice suddenly dropped a few octaves, I was certain. I'm still trying to get him to wear my dresses again, he was so cute in them!

Romano: But- You- *sigh* it's not like that… I'm just not good with so much attention, ok? I… didn't mean to hurt your jerk feelings, or anything… *pouts in defeat* Mi dispiace…

Italy: Ve, okay! *packs pasta stuff and white flags*

Germany: Ja, I will let him know. You… really want to try my wurst?

Prussia: If it involves Roddy and I, then that is VERY suspicious!

England: I shall! And I daresay I will enjoy France crying even more! :D

France: It is for those with superior pallets! Like moi, pour example~ Ack- hack- *spits out scone* Bleh! Oh-honhonhon, that is certainly not the first time I've heard _that _one~ X3 (FA: Sorry, I had to…)

America: Ick! This better not be France's spit… Gross dude.

Canada: I am, thanks for noticing, and that would be lovely :) *hugs and accepts maple syrup* Wha- Really? I would LOVE one! That honestly sounds fantastic! S-Sil vous plait? *sigh* as much as I would love to see him without a burger in his face for once, if such action were taken against him, he would spiral into depression and come over here to ravage my house for burgers… That, or he'd point some absurd (but still terrifying) amount of weaponry at you until you gave his McDonald's back.

France: Ah, what act, mon cherie? All you are seeing is pure, raw emotion. While I pity the brash _sang d'Angleterre _that courses through your veins, I would rather not have his cooks in my beautiful home for longer than necessary, if you don't mind. *cringes* Et, non, I would not like to relive that…

Spain: Aww… But Lovi, I'll be lonely without you!

Romano: *growl* I already said I wasn't going! Stop pestering me, bastard!

Spain: Ignore him, amiga, he's coming with me and he _will _behave. *pointed glare at Romano*

Romano: W-Whatever, bastard…

Hungary: Well thank you dear! I'll try and get Austria to come after all!

Prussia: Now you're talking! Kesesese, you bet I will! :L

England: Oh any flavor would be exquisite! Although, I would rather like to try rum flavor… if you can manage it…

America: Wha? Then it won't be any fun! But that cake was amazing… Tell you what. I am gonna try my hardest, but if I cave, I get at least 2 free burgers for trying, k? I may not be able to stay outta Iggy's hair for very long! XD

Canada: That sounds wonderful! You really mean it? I can c-come too? Thank you!

Feline Alchemist: Really? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so excited! I'll catch a ride with America and Canada! Is that cool guys?

America: Sure! You can sit in back with Mattie!

Canada: it's fine with me… Parlez-vous Francais?

Feline Alchemist: Oui monsieur ^^ *to Silver FoxWolf* See you there!


	51. Karatekid369 4

**Karatekid369:**

Welcome to Walm-

Oh. I'm not at work right now, am I? XD Sorry for the mix-up. I've been working a crap-ton of hours for the summer. This is Storm again! ^^

America: Jacket! *puts on* Aah! It's so amazing! I could never willingly take it off! Even though it's way too big for me! It even SMELLS like a hero! *tackles* So awesome!

England: Oh! I want to eat some of your scones! :D And we should feed some of them to France, too! He should be forced to appreciate your cooking, since he doesn't seem to know how to make tasty food. He eats snails. :P

Prussia: *clings* Who, then? I must know who my Ore-sama favors with his sexual attentions! *totally not about to start acting like Belarus*

Canada: I would wither away without maple syrup too! Pancakes are my favorite breakfast! But it has to be the real deal, all the fake stuff you have to avoid in America is NASTY. Sorry, America, but Canada definitely owns you when it comes to maple syrup.

Francis: ...I doubt it.

Before I go, I should like to ask for a hug from Feline Alchemist as well, since that is an amazing name, and this is an amazing thing which is being done here. ^^ You'll have to hug around America and Prussia, though. XD

~oOo~

America: It sure is! But, you can't keep it… Oh yeah! What other smells would a hero produce? :D

England: Really? Well by all means love, have at them! They seem to be very popular lately. That sounds like a splendid idea! Ah! Finally someone who sees my point! What level of madness would possess someone to consume a _snail?_ Seriously!

Prussia: What? I'm not tellin you that! I'ts private and shit! Oh god, don't start that crap…

Canada: Mine too! I completely agree, Al just can't make them like I do.

America: Nah, it's cool. Mattie totally has the hero's approval to claim the rights to the 'Best Maple Syrup' award.

France: Oh-honhonhon~

Feline Alchemist: Yay! I love getting hugs from you guys! They are awesome! Thanks a bunch for the complements! Oh, trust me, that is not a problem ;D *hugs you around America and Prussia, then pulls you all in for a group hug* Thanks again! :D


	52. Suboi Airi 9

**Suboi Airi: **

To America: Look's like it's working! Okay, now to do this... *takes out another syringe* Give me your arm and I'll give you a burger. I'll even give you the boon of making those spiders disappear. (If he doesn't, just grab him, strap him down and do it anyway. Then force feed the "burger" to him)(If he does, pat him on the head and hive him a "burger". Make sure he eats it)

There! Now you'll be all nice and good and most importantly, Happy... Just tell me when you start to see the sparkles... The really pretty sparkles...

Japan: I stick to the fact that you are cute and very little can convince me otherwise. One being if you turn skanky. Which you would not right? By the way, can I hear you try and speak very informally?

England: ..? You say you are knowledgeable about Dark creatures, but you don't know about Pictsies? Well, you do know about Bloodless Unicorns right? Or the stinging Bee Fairies that feast on flesh? They hate Poa Trees and a good Gonnagle would always help you out.. Once you befriend them and their clan at least...

Finland: Sure.. Er.. I can't really touch wet dogs so.. if Hanatamago is a really dry dog then lets! I have no qualms!

China: I can't, or rather, will not convince you then. :D It's more fun this way I'll admit.

Canada: Oh no! Did I do something wrong? Are you angry that I took the liberty of inviting someone? I'm sorry.. We're still good right? Ah, darn, I didn't want to hurt my favourite characters... I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it..

Russia: Yes I did! Oh she told me lots about you, like how manly you are and how much she loves you and what she wants to do to you during the first night. Her wedding plan is actually really nice! If you just listen to it, it's really wonderful. She really thought things out. Thats so sweet! Oh, she said that I was an okay person, so I am officially invited to the wedding! Do you think a nice sharp knife would be a good 'thank you' gift?

Germany: Did I really do that? And the part where your brother claimed I claimed he raped me.. he didn't really.. did he..? *starts to get freaked out*

Prussia: Sorry, but I really do not feel comfortable around you right now... *scoots away*

America: So.. How do you feel? Good? Happy? Do you want some of this? *holds out more green stuff*

~oOo~

America: Yeah yeah, whatever, just make these fucking spiders go away! They're plotting against me with insect projectiles! That better not hurt or- Hey look, a burger! *noms*

Japan: Arigato… Of course not! I would never do such a thing. And for the improper speech, I will respectfully decline, as I have a reputation to uphold. I am sorry.

England: Oh trust me love, no one knows more about the magical arts than I do. I am starting to think you are making these things up…

Finland: Eh, ok… He hasn't had a bath in a while, so he is as dry as ever!

China: Aiyaah…

Canada: N-No! It's fine, I'm not angry, really! I was just taken by surprise, I guess. Yes, we are still friends :) No problem.

Russia: *gulp* O-Oh, that is nice… How thoughtful of her… Nyet, please do not give little sister any more sharp things. I beg you…

Germany: Ja, bruder is right… You did all of that. But nein, he did not, ahem, _rape _you, he merely hugged you.

Prussia: Fuckin ditto, dude.

America: Oooh, happy… That's a funny word… *light giggling* Happy… woo~ happy… Huh? Green, another funny word… Very… Iggy… *drools*


	53. Colej67 3

**Colej67:**

To France: Yes, that is a tough problem. Do you think you could get either one drunk? I don't know...Russia's probably got a high tolerance. After what you did to Finland, Sweden probably doesn't trust you too much. Maybe you could wear a really good disguise so they don't know who it is?...but I guess that could still get you shot at. Man this is difficult!

To Germany: 'a certain charm'? Hm, so touching...sorry for the sarcasm. I know you're emotionally repressed but man. Although I guess exposure to Italy makes anyone around him appear kind of cold, so I guess it makes sense. Reading that over, I guess I'm being a little mean to you, I apologize. But I do have a question. A lot of countries seem intimidated by you and they are all scared to death of Russia...and possibly Sweden. So, are there any countries that put you on edge? I don't mean like Italy's level of fear, but at least make you uncomfortable? It's kind of weird thinking that you could be afraid of anything.

To Sweden: Hello. You don't seem to talk much. If you don't mind me asking, why is that? Do you just not have much to say or is it just how you are?

To Russia: China is a great choice! Especially for increasing your power in the world. If I wasn't American and slightly afraid of the prospect I would wish you a lot of luck with this.

To Italy: Are you ever going to explain to Germany about your hair curl? I know it's a little embarrasing, but I think he'd like to know. To prevent any awkwardness in the future.

~oOo~

France: C'est vrai! I actually think that both of them could out-drink me, so that is not my first plan… It is _very _difficult!

Germany: J-Ja… It is very true that Italy makes all those in comparison appear distant… Danke for the apology. Hmm… That is an interesting question. I suppose I am rather uncomfortable around America, simply because he is so loud and unkempt. I actually admire Sweden for his silence and efficiency.

Sweden: H'llo. I t'lk, but only t' Fin.

Russia: Da, my thoughts exactly! It is the thought that counts, da? ^J^

Italy: Ve, my curl? *looks panicked* How do you know about my curl? I don't think Germany needs to know… he might get angry at me for telling him!


	54. PolandsRule42 4

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland: So do you think I could go shopping with you sometime? I have like, nothing to wear. All a bunch of boring colors, with a few blues, pinks, and purples mixed in.

Russia:Yeah, I guess so. And my sister says привет господин Брагинский как ты?

Canada: The fangirl army says HI! there were several faints as well. You are very popular with the otakus...

Shinatty-chan: So, cute!

China: It has been decided. You make the awesomest plushies.

TEAO: Yes sir! *salutes and does chores* Here. I brought pancakes. I made them so they're not as awesome as Canada's, but still. Free pancakes.

America: I heard you got a burger cake. Was it awesome?

France: I really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that you were here, but I kinda have to, because I ended up being very much french. I'd rather be English or Canadian. But I'm not giving up on you yet. I've decided to take French in school. Since I can actually use it if I go someplace.

~oOo~

Poland: Omg, totally! Liet like, won't go with me anymore, so I totally need a new shopping buddy and junk.

Russia: Ah! Я отлично, спасибо! I enjoy speaking in my Mother Tongue ^J^

Canada: U-Um, ok? Hi, I guess! Oh! Is everyone ok? R-Really?

Shinatty-chan: ^^

China: Of course I do, aru!

Prussia: Eh? Awesome! That is way cool of you! *chows down on pancakes* these are great, kesesese! Danke!

America: Oh it wasn't just awesome. It was fucking AMAZING! Just thinking about it makes me… Oooh…. *drools*

France: Ah, c'est bien, cher! I will try to not disappoint you~ Et Francais est la langue d'amour, tu sias~ Have fun with it, lapin!


	55. ScriptReviewer

**ScriptReviewer:**

Hello everyone! I think I should play with you for a while. (*evil smirk)

To America: I prefer your brother than you, git. I dare you to be sane and I mean SANE for the next two chapters. No screaming "I'm the hero!", no hero excuses, just pure sanity. If you win, I'll give you a lifetime supply of McDonalds burger.

To England: Hello there, chap. It seems I'm interested in your slang, to say the least. Especially your cockney rhyming scheme. Give me some recipes, I want it for "educational" purpose. And give me some grimoires that are laying in you house. I need some "magic" in my dull life.

To France: Salut, frere. How's your perverted schemes lately? Love the way you "impose your culture" on the other nations. Only one dare: give me a hickey. Make it extra hot.

To China: I hate you, Yao-yeye! Why are you claiming the part of the Spratlys that is SUPPOSE to be in my homeland's borders? Speak now or risk being taken away my rabid fangirls!

To Japan: I dare you to act like France and I mean everything he normally does.

To Prussia: Guten Tag, Awesome One. You're awesome, that's all.

I'll be back for more torment err dares...

~oOo~

America: What? But I'm awesome! *pouts* And I am plenty sane, thank you very much! :O I am the hero, dammit…

England: Well, my slang is the only thing of it's category that actually makes any bloody sense! I don't have any recipes on hand, but I'm afraid I can't share my spell books with you, for they are meant to be both personal and private. You could make your own, though, if so inclined.

France: Bonjour mon ami! Oh do not worry, they are going _quite _well ;3 There is no need for sarcasm, cherie, you wound me. Oh-honhonhon, a hicky? How… enticing… Though I must restrain myself, lest my fellow nations take it upon themselves to punish me for lewd acts with strangers~

China: Uwaah? Because, aru! They are in _The China Sea, _after all! China knows best, aru! XO

Japan: … No. I will respectfully decline.

Prussia: You bet I am! Kesesese! :L


	56. ScotlandsAngel264

**ScotlandsAngel264:**

Ummmmm hai everyone...-is looking for someone in particular-

Is Scotland here i just want to know...

England-If Scotland is not here...were is he and what is his adress

Scotland: if you are here give me your adress so i can send you something youll enjoy and can i have a hug pls

Canada- can i have a hug pls and some maple syrup

Russia: Can i have a hug and some vodka pls

America- im sorry i dont like you

France- i dont like you ethier

China- i know what you did last night -evil smirk-

England-(again) how can you hate Scotland hes awesome more awesome than youll ever be

Japan- HAIIIII i really love your Animes/Mangas there brillant and can i have a hug pls

thank you all

~oOo~

Scotland: Eh? I'm right here! I can't give ya mah address lass, but a hug would be alright! *hugs* Jus' tell meh what you were goin' ta send!

Canada: Sure… *hugs and hands over a bottle of maple syrup*

Russia: Da, I suppose. *hugs and gives a _small_ shot of vodka*

America: O.o Not cool man! Not cool! X(

France: Just you wait, cherie~

China: Eh? I don't know what you are talking about, aru!

England: I don't hate him, he's bloody family. He just annoys the living daylights out of me, love. Just like in normal families, I suppose, only worse. And frankly, I don't care who you deem more 'awesome'.

Japan: Arigato! I am very proud of all of them. I suppose. *hugs*


	57. Regis Filia

**Regis Filia:**

I have, as of now, gathered the will (and time) to submit my own questions, dares, and the like.

Because this all most entertaining! And very hyperactive, I might add.

But, in any case,

...the Hetalia cast is undeniably incredible, yes?

My first set of questions/comments:

To America: Don't let your confidence dwindle! I am here to assure you that your fanclub is always growing. I know that I adore you!

Secondly, we all know that you love hamburgers. Love, love love them. Have you any other food preferences? Fast food, in particular? I'm fond of Steak & Shake french fries, myself.

To England: To reference the title of "Burnt Scones," I have to ask you: Why are scones seemingly disliked (reference: Paint it White)? I rather like them. Actually, I love them. I won't lie.

Also, how do you feel about the Doctor (of Doctor Who fame)? Something disastrous always seems to occur when he's near you.

To Italy: I'd like to know, which of Hungary's dresses were your favorite?

Secondly, if it does not bother you, may I have a hug (I couldn't not ask!)? Thank You~

To Germany: After watching an episode that depicted the trials of grocery shopping, I am inclined to ask how you manage such lines? I believe Hostel 4 said something about it, but I have not yet had the privilege to buy it.

To Rome: Yes, I see you the corners! You should come over. 3

Now, what is your opinion on some of your "crazier" rulers? Come on. We'd all like to what Nero and Caligula were like in person. Sometimes books and documentaries just don't cut it!

To Russia: Someone once asked if the Cold War was really "just sexual tension." What would be your opinion on that?

To America: Have you anything to add to that?

And

France: Because you must know, is World Peace equated with a Hetalia gangbang?

And I shall leave it at that. Have yourselves a lovely day!

~oOo~

America: Alright! I won't! I'm glad to see another friend! So many haters out here, seriously! *hugs you* Hell yeah, I love all fast food! Taco Bell, Long John Silver's, Panda Express, you name it!

England: I have no bloody clue! I happen to think my scones are brilliant. Thank you, love. Bloody author, you are encouraging everyone to mock my cooking! (FA: Sorry Artie! No offense was meant…) The Doctor? To put it simply, I've never met such a brilliant idiot in my life. He's a right genius, but every single time he shows up in my country, he mucks things up! Honestly, that lad has driven me up a wall plenty of times, but he does always clean up his awful messes, so I suppose I can continue to tolerate him.

Italy: Oh, I like this question! I remember this one blue dress with gold trim and big, shiny buttons, and I didn't want to take it off! I should ask her about it, maybe she still has it… ve, of course! *hugs*

Germany: Oh, that. Well, I just generally try to keep sane long enough to get out of the store with my purchases and a full head of hair. I just play it by ear, as America would say.

Rome: Eh? Oh-ho! Time for Grandpa Rome to join this party! Those guys were wild cards… Nero got business done, I'll give him that, but he also set people on fire and executed his own mother. To today's society he would be considered a monster, but back then, everything was kind of a grey area… And Caligula _looked _like a nice guy at first, and really he was pleasant to talk to, but the power went to his head and the next thing you know, I'm starving to death and he's living in luxury! I'm actually kinda glad that I'm done with all of that, free to relax and seduce beautiful women~

Russia: … Kolkolkolkolkol…

America: O.o Yeah… I'm gonna actually just go with what the big guy said…

France: Well, if 'gangbang' is synonymous with 'orgy' then oui, it most certainly does! ;3


	58. Makeupartist

**Makeupartist:**

To Germany: So... Hm.. What happens at your house when you and Prussia run out of beer? *eyebrow raise and smirk*

Prussia: I have a book all about awesome things. You are in it **

Hungary: Can I be your apprentence?

France: Wanna hear a joke?

Whats 100,000 Frenchmen with there arms raised up with tears in their eyes?

The French Army.

Thats all the things I have to say for now. Bye~

~oOo~

Germany: *sigh* What is with everyone insinuating things? When Bruder and I run out of beer, one of us goes out to buy more. That is all, I assure you.

Prussia: As expected! If the book were 100% true, my face would be on every page!

Hungary: Apprentace? What ever for dear?

France: That was not funny cher. If you knew what war is, you would not be joking. And my men serve their country valiantly, I might add!


	59. Thecursedwidow 2

**Thecursedwidow:**

hehe no need for the pipe russia *gulps* roses are red violets are blue in soviet russia poem writes you. that's a in soviet russia joke. please don't threaten me with plumming why do you carry a pipe round anyway? just wondering.i have a sunflower for you it's a little small but bright like me *giggles* and i'm going to glomp you so brace your self *glomps*

france I DEMAND DETAILS or digrams which ever suits you another question how do yu get your hair to look so sexy please tell me your secret. i'll even give you angletre for the night pretty please.

one finally word to the awsome prusia can i have a hug as i been watching a few youtube videos on you and i want to know the awsome you still there.

love sandwhich

~oOo~

Russia: Ah, I see. *lowers pipe* I carry it so that I can be prepared for moments like the one that almost just happened ^J^ Ah, thank you! I love it. Hm? *is glomped* Oh, that.

France: Oh, I don't think mon petit Angleterre would like that very much, and I rather like the shape that my skull is in right now~ Or, the fact that there _aren't _any dents in it. Ah, you wish to know the secret to my perfect hair? It is simple: I am French! But if you wish to fix yours up, just treat it kindly, clean it tenderly and caress it gently like you would a lover, and trust me mon ami, it will love you back ;3

England: Oi! You've no right!

Prussia: Sure thing kid! *hugs* it would be torture to deny anyone of this awesome-ness here! :L


	60. Alaska Braginski

**Alaska Braginski:**

First of all I would have to say I love your story and you do a fantastic job at keeping them all in character!

Anyways, on to my questions/comments:

Russia: You are my absolute favorite and nothing will ever change that! May I have a hug please? I don't get why other people are scared of you because I find you very kawaii even when you kol at others. Please accept this gift of sunflowers and vodka *hands over both wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper* Sorry about the wrapping paper, it's all I have :D I do have one question for you and that is why does your heart sometimes fall out of your chest? Oh and have you ever thought of the possibilites if you and Canada ever teamed up?

Canada: I don't forget about you! You are too kawaii to forget. May I have a hug? Oh and can I also pet Kumajiro? For you I have pancakes with maple syrup and maple flavored ice cream *hands over wrapped gifts* Now for my question how do you feel about what happened in the Stanley Cup? If I upset you by bringing that up I'm sorry and you can have another hug!

England: I really want to visit your country! It's on my list of things to do before I die so hopefully one of these days I'll be able to! I would really like to try your cooking and scones to see if they are as bad as France says they are. I'm sure they aren't, France is just too overdrametic in my opinion.

America: Don't fear my awesome country (ha take that Prussia!) I still like you! The only thing I don't like about you is when you ran away from England saying you wouldn't be his friend after you made friends with the whale. That was mean. Anyways, I'm going to be in a parade celebrating your birthday but the parade itself is going to be on Canada's birthday soo... Can I have a hug, too?

France: Now I must be honest and say you are at the bottom of my favorites and not for the reasons you may think. I do find you hilarious at times because you're you and you're so over dramatic but the others appear more and do more things sooo... Oh and you're pervertdness doesn't affect me that much because my friends are probably just as bad as you and I have to deal with that at school and sleepovers haha.

Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, and China: Hello! May I have a hug from all of you? I understand if you any of you don't want one, some of you don't seem to be too fond of them so if you want I can deal with a handshake.

Spain: Hola mi amigo! Yo hablo un poco espanol! My only problem is I don't know enough to hold an actual conversation with anyone because they don't teach us anything useful in Spanish class _ May I have a hug and could you please say "fusososo"? It's really amusing!

Everyone: Anyways, it was nice talking to all of you but I need to go now so bye! *waves good-bye* Until next time!

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Thank you so much! That's exactly what I hoped to hear~

Russia: Thank you very much! That is very kind of you. Of course! *hugs* I would love to! *accepts gifts* Again, спасибо. It is not a problem ^J^ Ah, that… I don't really know why, it just happens. Teamed up? For what? I am confused.

Canada: Oh, thank you! Sure! *hugs* Hang on, lemme ask him. *asks Kuma's permission* Sure, go for it! He's really soft… R-Really? Thank you so much! Both of my favorites! *accepts food* Ah, that… Well, to be honest, I'm really embarrassed… Pillaging a city over a sports game is something I liked to think only America or possibly England would let happen… I never like seeing my people get hurt. It's okay, thanks. *gets hugged again*

England: Oh by all means, you should! It is a very admirable thing to have on one's bucket list. Trust me, that froggy bastard has so much air in his head I'm surprised he hasn't floated away by now. In short, my cooking is exquisite and France is a baby.

America: *is busy sticking tongue out at Prussia* Huh? Awesome! Oh yeah, that was hilarious! I was just screwing with him though. We're best friends, aren't we Artie?

England: *irritated grumble*

America: See? A parade? I love those! High-five! Sure you can! *hugs*

France: That does not bother me cher, and it is nice to know that there are those out there who aren't intimidated by my sexual prowess~ Merci beaucoup for your honesty, mon amour.

Italy: *glomps you* Ve! Handshake? What's that?

Germany: Thank you for being so polite! *shakes hand and smiles*

Japan: Arigato from me as well. *polite handshake*

Romano: Whatever… *handshake*

China: Oh alright, aru. *hugs*

Spain: Oh, eso es genial, amiga! Just keep practicing! Fusososo, you are too cute! *hugs*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*


	61. AwesomelikePrussia 6

**AwesomelikePrussia: **

Romano: Like I said in one of my other letters, you're one of my favorite characters. And I hug my favorite characters. So, I'll be polite...May I have a hug?

England: Can I have a hug as well? ^^;; I forgot to ask earlier.

Russia: ...I'm still scared of you...D:

Finland: Can I have a hug from you, too?

Jeez...I have so many favorite characters, though that's not necessarily a bad thing...[/nervous laughter]

Sweden: ...Hug?

~oOo~

Romano: *blushes* Argh, I guess… *hugs*

England: Sure love. *hugs*

Russia: *giggle* ^J^

Finland: Oh, of course! *hugs*

Sweden: S're. *hugs*


	62. AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome 4

**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome:**

Sorry about da last request. Technical ( and mental ) difficulties. He heh. * gulp sweat drop*

Prussia-sama : when do you plan on transporting this awesome virus?

England: :O. No way. You actually did it? Out of all of them you chose Germany? *sqeeeeeeeeees because she is a GerUK fangirl*

*clears throat* anyway, true to my word I will do the things I promised. Ok, first I'll eat your cooking. * takes a bite. Chews* This... This... It's...not that bad. I mean If you scrape off a bit of the black stuff, it's perfectly 's actually quite delicious. It's better than what America always eats. I mean you can't have burgers ALL the time. Changing the subject, I love the detail on this rose you beautifully long did it take you to make it?I also wish that I could see faeries like you can. It's like a super power isn't it ?

France : it seems that you didn't need to do it after all. Oh well. I'm so happy I can hug you and not be groped. It's just that Angleterre has said so many thongs about you. Our little lapin seems to have an extreme dislike you. But I think that he likes you deeeeep inside his heart. *hugs*

America : maybe you should be thinking about WHY some people are hating on you. Maybe it's something YOU did.

Germany : what did you think about that glomp? I'd figure you already know what it's like because of Italy. Also, now how do you feel about us 'Italys' ?

Romano : Romano why are you so grumpy all the time? You should be more happy. I bet your really a wonderful person when your'e happy. *hugs* you should smile more too. You're smile lights up the whole room but we almost never see it. * hugs and give 101crates of tomatoes *

Spain : you're part of the the bad touch trio. why are part you part of it?

Denmark : you are part of a trio called the Fail Brothers Trio. What are your thoughts about that?

last but not least, HUG TIME! I want a hug from everyone I mentioned in the second request if they would be so kind.

~oOo~

Prussia: As soon as possible of course! :L

England: if I remember correctly, you offered me quite a deal, so yes I did it. *plugs ears* What the bloody hell was that? Eh, no matter… Thank you! It is rather appetizing, isn't it? Oh you're too kind! That took me about an hour, it's not one of my more complex patterns. Oh it truly is a gift. It's not a super power, per say, more like a natural talent.

France: Oh? I actually have someone who likes me? C'est bien! Lovely! Yes, he certainly does… I think so too :) *genuine hug with no groping or anything naughty* Merci, cher.

America: Maaaaaan, but I'm not good and concentrating and crap like that! I can't remember anything _too_ bad that I did…

Germany: It was generally awkward and uncomfortable, but preferable to the same action done by a stranger. Ja, I do… Mein Gott, there are more of him? *facepalms*

Romano: I don't know… Easier said than done, y'know! *gets hugged and blushes* GAH! G-Get off me! But, t-thanks, I guess… *accepts tomatoes*

Spain: I am part of it because the other two are my best amigos! There's no better reason than that, right? :D

Denmark: Pfff, I'm not a fail, I'm a win! Enough said.

*everyone hugs you individually, but America does so grudgingly*


	63. Karatekid369 5

**Karatekid369:**

Storm is happy because today is her day off. And so, there is time for more questions. ^^

America: *holds jacket tightly* Mine. Hey! Y'know how Texas is your glasses, and Nantucket is your hair? Where are the Southern states generally located? Could it be the bible belt? *pokes his waist* Also, does your hair make you feel... funny like Italy's does?

England: Yay, scones! So, Artie, I have a sort-of personal question that I think only you can answer. Is it true that unicorns tend to avoid people that aren't virgins? Or can they be pure and still be un-virginal? I'm curious.

Prussia: Ore-sama~~ *clings tightly* My Ore-sama~~

Canada: So, I have to ask, was France good at raising you, seeing as you still have a lot of his influence on you today? French-Canadian, and all that.

France: No! *points* Bad frog. Though I must admit, my friends have compared me to you before. We had a contest one time to see who could be the creepiest without losing their nerve. Sort of like that Nervous Game, ever heard of it? Yeah, I won. Must be that tiny percentage of French in my French-Canadian background...

Well, I think that's about it...

Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!

Russia: Did you know that hundreds of people think that on December 21st, the day of the supposed apocalypse, everyone is going to become one with you?

Now, that is all. ^^

*whispers* Ore-sama~, Ore-sama~, Ore-sama~, Ore-sama~...

~oOo~

America: Dude, not cool! Give it back! Southern states? Actually the place on my body doesn't match up with their positions in the actual country. Like, in terms of the map, Texas should be my zipper or something, but he's all the way up on my face, near Nantucket. It's confusing, even to me… Eh, funny? *cough* well, that really depends on how it is touched, I guess… *gets nervous*

England: That is a tough one… Well, I suppose, according to the church, one cannot be fully pure if you are not a virgin, but I don't think Unicorns care all that much, really. I believe that those belief stemmed from the fact that back when Unicorns were very popular in my country, to have lost your virginity was to be dirty and impure, so those individuals were portrayed as bad, thus drawing the Unicorns away from them. Nowadays, however, losing your virginity is an achievement of sorts, and generally accepted among the public, so those individuals are not slandered, and the Unicorns should not avoid them. That is my opinion, anyway.

Prussia: Eh? Yes I am! But uh, could you let go?

Canada: Oh oui, France was an excellent father to me. He always noticed me, and held me when I was scared or sad, stroking my hair and whispering in French how everything would be alright… Sure, he's a pervert and overdramatic sometimes, but he is the person who made me who I am, and I love him all the same :)

France: Oui, I believe I understand, and that is _never _a bad thing, cher~ I am glad to see you have some exquisite French blood in you ;3

Russia: Oh? Is this true? I am now excited! That would be wonderful indeed ^J^

Prussia: :L


	64. Suboi Airi 10

**Suboi Airi:**

Hey everybody, look! Happy America is happy right? Do you like being Happy America? Wanna stay Happy? *creepy laughter* Doesnt anybody want to join him..?

Japan: meh.. how disappointing oh well.. Looks like I'll have to take more green stuff to keep up my mood. *drinks more green stuff* hehehe... you're adorable! I saw a pic of you curled up to an England plushie... soo cute...

England: If you've never heard of them, then you've obviously never went inter-dimensional. Pah, humans. Always so closed minded. Always wanting to stay on one place and never actually explore. Why stick to one type of magic and sight? You should be more like us Plutotian- er I mean like us people who are not from England! Right! Ehehehhe... You look cute plushy-fied... hehee..

Finland: Right! Er.. where is he? *looks around* S-Shall we play with your er, invisible dog then..?

China: :DDD I shall now endeavor to be as crazy as possible around you! That means more of this! *takes out weird substances and starts to devour them* meehehhehehhheeee... You know.. You really dont look very manly... waahhhh.. pretty sparkles are pretty. I wanna see you with short hair.. *takes out scissors*

Canada: Eeheee.. Maple party! Whoo! *spams syrup* I'm gonna put my water into my maple bottle.. eheheee, want some..? ahahaaa...

Russia: Ahahahaa! it was so fun! She was really ingenious! Some of the stuff she wanted to do.. Whoo! You will not be bored, that's for sure. Some of the stuff she did say, lets just say, you'll have a very exciting wedding. *pats on the back* I cannot wait to go. She even asked me to help out.

Belarus: *pulls out wedding dress catalog* I was thinking that you would be nicer in this dress, to go with his this suit.. what do you think? *exited* Ah! wedding, how splendid! Wedding, wedding, wedding!

Back to Russia: Really? not a knife? But she seems to love them... She was staring at it for quite some time.. look, I even bought it already. *Takes out VERY sharp quality knife* Look at it's handle! And the detail on the blade! If it is ever used to cut, maximum effect! But If you say so.. how about tranquilizers instead?

Germany: So you mean that hug-raping is a lie? *shock!*

Prussia: dude, who's that guy in the corner? The blond one with long hair.. Oh, I think he noticed me.. maybe you should go say hi to him. Show him your awesomeness.

America: Ahahaha! This ish sho fun yesh? eheheeehee... look, look! bubbles! Eheeeahahaaa... Sparkles are pweeetyyy... Want shummore? *holds out more unknown liquids for both to drink*

~oOo~

America: Happy is good… Ehehe…. *drools some more*

Everyone else: O.o

Japan: U-Umm, hai… Alright…

England: Oh trust me, I've gone interdimentional, bloody Doctor dragged me along once, for a time, but it was right terrifying! And magnificent, and confusing, and impossible, and oh so beautiful… And I dare say, I am NOT human! I am a Nation! Thank you very much! And why, my dear, would I want to be anything but British? Such a foolish thought.

Finland: *looks confused* B-But, he's right here… *Hanatamago barks in Finland's arms*

China: Aiyaah… I am choosing to ignore your crazy now, aru. EH? Not manly? I am NOT a woman, aru! And I will NOT let you cut mu beautiful hair, dammit! AIYAAH!

Canada: Yeah! You mean, after the syrup is gone? So you can drink out of it regularly? That is an excellent idea! I'm gonna do that to! Sure! *takes a maple-y swig*

Russia: I am not looking forward to it… Nyet means nyet, Natalia! Nyet means nyet… *sorrowful* kolkolkolkol…

Belarus: Oh yes, it is pretty! Big brother would love that suit. I too am excited. Marry marry marry…

Russia: DA! Da, really. No more knives. It is a quality weapon, and as such should never be in the hands of my baby sister. Nyet! Tranquilizers are not better! No gifts at all, because there will be NO wedding!

Germany: Ja, it is a lie.

Prussia: Eh? Oh, I got this! That, *points dramatically to corner* is Canadia! HA! Suck it losers!

America: *soft giggle* Nah, 'm not thirsty anymore… Where's Artie? Come 'ere Artie…


	65. NightFlowerLuv

**NightFlowerLuv:**

Too many to read all at once...!

So I'll just give ma own o3o

EENGLAAAAAAAAAAND! *glomp*

You're amazing! And I'll have you know that I am completely of British Isle descent! That means English, Scottish, Irish, and Scotts-Irish! I love you so much!

Also, I have it from a very reliable source that you are actually good at cooking breakfast foods such as eggs and bacon, and that a 'continental breakfast' is mainly, like, pastries, and so that means that American hotels are liars when they say that they give you a free continental breakfast, cause I know for a fact that they give you eggs and stuff.

Also, your chocolate is good, or so I've heard.

Plus, I can cook.

SO THERE, FROG! You are such a perv, Frannie... But your language is fun, so... Hug? But if you try to molest me I'll sic your magical sister on you...

Paris: "You called?"

Yes, please use your amazing magical fairy sword on Frannie if he dares molest me?

Paris: "Why of course, dear!"

America. I'm a citizen and all, but I find most Americans stupid. Of course, I find human nature in general stupid, but...

Hungary! I can haz hug? Nihon-san too?

Oh, yes, America? Mind telling us about your states? Except Texas, I already know she's an otaku, ain't that right, Teresa?

Texas: "Hai! Nii-san, please don't be an idiot, okay?"

I think that's all, but I'll be back~~~

~oOo~

England: Blimey! A little warning next time, love! Why thank you! It's high time more people recognized that fact. That's lovely dear. Indeed I am! Ah, the wanker, it's just like him to steal one of my words and give it some other ridiculous meaning. I mean honestly, buy a REAL ENGLISH dictionary! Oh yes, quite.

France: And proud, cherie~ Ah, merci! It is quite fun. Bien sûr! *hugs and no gropes*

America: That's cool- HEY! That, is NOT cool!

Hungary: Sure dear! *hugs*

Japan: Hai… *hugs*

America: Well, most of the time they are my body parts, but when they come out to play, all of their personalities are different and unique! You'd have to observe for yourself, dude. And um, Texas is my glasses… o3o

Texas: *is glasses*


	66. ScotlandsAngel264 2

**ScotlandsAngel264:**

Hai im back with vengance! kudt kidding

Scotland- i wa going to send you some home-made whisky but oh well here have a tast *gives a bottle* hope you like it my dad made it oh yeah i live in Glasgow so im one of your proud cotezens what do you think of that then eh?

Canada: thank you very much ! *takes bottle* i notice you and can i borrow your pola bear for a day i wanna show my freinds how cute he is

Russia: thank you! *takes it and drinks it and it has no effect what so ever* meh have you got a stronger one?

France: stay away from me or ill get ma dog on you shes a german shepered btw so i shall repet STAY AWAY

China: oh you know what im talking about -evil scottish smirk-

England: well thats true i suppose...and youre just saying that coz you know its true and how can your cooking be bad i mean come on you invented Fish and Chips with btw is my fav dinner

Japan:well you should be they are my 2nd most awesome thing EVER next to my dog of cource do you have any that i could have pls?

And i request a hug from everyone sep France coz hes a perv thanks for your time

~oOo~

Scotland: Oi, this is brilliant mate! *takes a big chug* Right quality stuff, lassie. And made by a proud citizen, o' course! Thanks very much! *takes another chug*

Canada: No problem ^^ Thanks! Umm, well you see, he's kinda, y'know, my best friend, so I don't want him to leave me… He'll probably forget me and get lost trying to get home again… But your friends are welcome to come here and see them…

Russia: Of course I have stronger. I would not give my best vodka to a stranger, da?

France: Oui, if you wish. I would not want to keep such violent company, in any case.

China: I will deny everything! You have no proof, aru!

England: Of course it's true. It isn't bad at all! Indeed, my fish n' chips is tops.

Japan: Well, you can go to your nearest participating book store and purchase copies of your favorites, I suppose.

Scotland: Sure thing! *hugs that smell like whisky*

Canada: Okay… *hugs*

Russia, England, Japan: *hugs*

China: No, aru! DX


	67. Cheezeruleszolp

**Cheezeruleszolp: **

hmm this looks fun! I might as well try it out :)

Let's see here...

Austria: Did you know my last name is Austrian? I won't say it for safety reasons (stay away stalkers!), but it's true: I have Austrian ancestors! :)

Poland: I'm also Polish! But, I don't say "like" every other word, and pink is my second favorite color... We can still be friends though, ne? -hugs happily-

France: Why must you be so perverted? Now I can't stop laughing in my French class! My teacher thinks I'm nuts... -_-'

Italy and Romano: I made some tomato relish! It's really yummy! Wanna try it on some pasta? :D Oh and I want hugs from both of you!

to anyone who's listening: Who wants to play the Game of Life? I can have 7 more people join! It's a fun board game! (but I call the light blue car :3)

That's all! ^J^ For now. -evil laugh- ahem...

~oOo~

Austria: That is magnificent, truly. I am glad to know my elegant people are still thriving in other countries.

Poland: Like, that's totally boss! That's ok, as long as purple is your first. Like, sure we can! *hugs and pops his gum*

France: Parce-que, mon petit ami, it is how things are meant to be! I am very pleased to know that you think about moi regularly *eyebrow wiggle* ;D

Italy: Ve, that sounds really good! Eh, fratello? *hugs*

Romano: It sounds okay, I guess… *hugs*

Everyone: No thank you.

Feline Alchemist: Oh, I do! Can I be the green car? … ^w^


	68. AwesomelikePrussia 7

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

Russia: ^^; What I find odd though, is that you're one of my favorite characters -that's part of the reason I asked you for a hug- and that I'm still scared of you. You're not really that bad of a guy, but I tend to get scared of people who wield a pipe... [/glancing around the room nervously] Also, if you're still a communist, which from what I've heard, you aren't, I have nothing against you because the communist government seems interesting. It's fun learning about a government that's different from your own, though I still have a lot to learn about the Democratic type of government... ^^

England: Yay~ You're an awesome tsundre, Iggy~ =) And I'd like your opinion on this; my favorite type of music is Alternative Rock, but I'm rather curious what yours is. Also, I'm curious how you can see Flying Mint Bunny and the Faeries, because I think I may have seen a Faerie once...or twice when I'm sugar high~ Which I am right now, so I can see them~ Ooh, pretty~... [/giggling childishly]

Romano: ^^ You're an awesome tsundre too~ I like tomatoes a lot~ [/tends to be rather ADHD at times]

Finland: Is it true that you're Santa Claus? Because if you are, that's awesome! :D Yes, I still believe in Santa Claus; I never really stopped believing...I'm still a child at heart~

France: Even though you're a pervert, I've changed my mind and I like you now, because you have to support the countries you're from~. But I'm not going to hug you in fear of getting groped even though you're another one of my favorite characters. ^^

Prussia: I might be Prussian, but I haven't really looked back on my family's history. But I am German~ ...And Spanish. And Italian. And French. And Irish~ I surprise myself with how much I remember about myself; I can remember all the way back to preschool, when I was like, three. Isn't that awesome? =3 [/speaking extremely fast because of a sugar rush]

I ate chocolate and spun around a lot when writing this, so I'm more hyper and outgoing than usual [/spinning around in spinny chair] =3 Erm...

Poland: OHMAIGOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT YOU DX. I am so sorry! You are freaking awesome! :D Though I don't really like pink, I still wear it occasionally because my momma says it looks good on me =3 It used to be my favorite color, but that's green now, and green is AWESOME~ And so is chocolate! Mmm...chocolate...So. Can I have a hug~?

The Baltics: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE~! YOU ALL DESERVE HUGS! O 3 O

Canada: ...Can I come over and have pancakes with maple syrup with you sometime? :D

Spain: You're awesome, so stay that way~ I'm proud to be Spanish~

Italy: [/glomps you] SO CUUUUUUUUUTE~ - I just spell-checked that and the only word in the dictionary comparable to that was continuum. That makes me laugh XD. Ooh~ Guess what! I had a lot of chocolate and it tasted REAAAAALLLLY GOOD! And now I'm really hyper~! [/giggling]

Denmark: ...hug? =3

Feline Alchemist: I would like to hug you for creating this story. It is AWESOME~ You've earned a free internets! And if I freaked any of the countries out by being extremely hyper, I apologize~ That's what happens when I get my hands on chocolate, coke, or I go to a dance or something, hee hee.

~oOo~

Russia: Interesting, I seem to hear either one or the other… Well it is good that you have not forgotten my strength ^J^ Do not worry, I do not wield it for you, so do not be afraid. Thank you, but I am not a Communist anymore, I am a Federal Republic now. Communism is an… interesting government, but altogether unsuccessful. Trust me…

England: What does that mean again? Ah! Thank you, love. What a lovely question! I do like Alternative, but my favorite will always be Punk Rock. I am also a fan of psychedelic rock and seaside melodies… Jolly good pirate songs, all that. I can Flying Mint Bunny and the Fearies because I possess what is called 'The Sight'. It is a gift bestowed upon you at your birth. Oh, do tell them hello~

Romano: Gah… *blush* Whatever. Me too… *goes off to get a tomato to nom*

Finland: Oh, I'm not Santa, but he lets me drive the sleigh around sometimes! I love giving people presents ^^ Being a child at heart is one of the best traits someone could have!

France: Ah, that is wonderful to hear, mon ami~ Oh, come now, I promise I won't bite! Not until the second date ;3

Prussia: Ha! That's gutt, kid! West would be proud! Sure, that's cool. Woah, slow down there!

Poland: Like, seriously, it's totally cool! I was busy painting my toes last time anyway, for realz. Thank you! I am totally cool, huh? Pink is like, the bomb dude! Just ask Liet how good it looks on _me_. Ooh, like pass me some! *hugs* (FA: DUDE! Green is my fav. Color too! XD It pwns! *high five*)

Baltics: R-Really? Thanks… *individual hugs*

Canada: Sure you can! That sounds like fun ~

Spain: Ah, gracias amiga! I will, and you should be!

Italy: *laughs* Ah, grazie! Ve, that is funny~ *doesn't know what that word means* Oooh! I want some too!

Denmark: Sure! *hugs*

Feline Alchemist: Of course! Thank you very much! *superhugs* I'm glad it amuses you~ *le gasp* Really? YES! Free internets, ftw! *accepts* Nah, they're cool~ They have to deal with me fangirling all over them all the time, after all!


	69. XXForrestStarXX

**XXForrestStarXX:**

Hello everyone! i thought i try this out. *clears throat* Ahem

Prussia: Did you ever listen to that song "I'm Awesome"? It suits you... if it was your song then who would be your little sister mentioned in it?

France: *gets scissors* wouldn't your head feel so much lighter without all that hair :D

America:Heroish! Burgers are evil! Watch out! Is New York your arm or what? What about California? Florida?

Romano: w hug hug hug? pleeeeeease? Everbody is confusing me, is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?

Spain: Eres tan impresionante!

England: Kinda creepy how little kids sing about London bridge falling down, no?

Russia: People have no reason for calling you scary, but maybe sitting on them won't help you that much.

Canada: I'm so sorry that the first time i saw a picture of you, i thought you and America were twins! *sniff* take this hockey stick as an apology... forgivness hug?

~oOo~

Prussia: I haven't heard it, but if it's called "I'm Awesome" then of course it suits me!

France: Non! My hair is perfectly sexy and comfortable as it is! Do you know how much this hair is worth?

America: WHA? Burgers are AMAZING! I think New York is my left ear, and California is probably my right hand. I don't know, it's confusing =3=

Romano: *annoyed growl* I guess… *hugs* Tomatoes are fucking tomatoes! They don't need to be anything else!

Spain: Gracias, mi amiga! Eres demasiado!

England: Quite. I don't exactly know how it came about though. One of the theories involves the sacrifice of children, I've learned, so creepy indeed.

Russia: I accept the fact that I am creepy, but I think that you are right ^J^ Who did I sit on? (FA: Totally on purpose! W)

Canada: We… Kinda are… twins… B-But thank you. *hugs* Don't cry!


	70. ScriptReviewer 2

**ScriptReviewer:**

Hey, I'm back-

ScriptReviewer: There you are, you crazy woman!

Eek!~

ScriptReviewer: I told you NEVER use my account without my permission! When I read what you post in this fanfic, everyone would think I'm gay!

Eek!~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't make me eat those things you've created out of England's recipes!

ScriptReviewer: Fine, fine. But I'm staying. I will see to it what you normally say in this.

Yay!~ Thank you.

Back to the topic, my tormen-I mean questions and dares.

To America: That's Gilbert's line, git! And no, you're not. A normal guy wouldn't say "I'm the hero!" every damn minute and wouldn't recommend a totally oblivious plan in every World Meeting. But at least your stupidity somehow makes your charms. Dare: Have the curse of EE (England's Eyebrow) for two chapters.

To England: Why not? I seriously need some magic in my life. The owner of this account manage to get your recipes and a few grimoires himself. At least one, please? Have you heard of the phrase: "England's cooking is the same as Finland's"?

ScriptReviewer: I want to hear your answer to that, as well.

To France: You think I was sarcastic? I was DEAD serious about that. I would like to go under your "apprenticeship" if you need an apprentice. Give me a hickey now! I gave you my consent. In the neck if you will and make it extra hot!

ScriptReviewer: *headwall What did I make contact with this crazy woman in the first place?

To China: FYI, it's called the WEST PHILIPPINES SEA! And how come you know best? It's a freaking 500 NAUTICAL MILES distance difference! Why do you bully my nation? (*sobs) You're mean, Yao! You're mean! I will steal Shinatty-chan from you!

ScriptReviewer: Yeah, China. Why do you want the Spratlys anyway? You're rich already and you're a rising superpower, you should know better.

To Japan: No? Oh well. How about you show me those sword skill of yours. (*holds two rattan sticks) I'm itching for a fight.

ScriptReviewer: Oh dear...

To Prussia: We celebrate Octoberfest in my country. You should visit sometimes!

To Sweden: Can I have a hug? You're so cute that it hurts. And can you give me some Surströmming, please? I will use it on someone. (*emits menacing aura)

ScriptReviewer: Mein Gott! (*wears protective gear)

To Russia: Let's have a vodka drinking showdown!

Thant is all! And to the maker of this, you're a genius! Bye!

ScriptReviewer: Bye.

~oOo~

America: Hey! I AM awesome! Even he thinks so! Woah woah woah, I never said I was normal! I'm just not insane, is all. Those are totally awesome things to do! And I don't say that all the time, only when people doubt it's validity! Which, I'll admit, is often… But that's not the point! And my plans are unique and inventive, dammit! Umm, what the fuck is that? O.o

England: Because, as I said, one's grimoire is a personal collection of their life and spells, contoured to that specific person's personality and being. That's nice for him, but you have to build your own, simple as that. No I haven't, actually. What does it mean?

France: Oh, well merci then! I am not in need of one, desole, I, how do you say? "Fly solo", that is it. Oh? Well, as soon as you put it in writing, you will be all mine ;3 but more heat that necessary costs extra, cherie~

China: I know what it's called, dammit! I know best because I am the oldest, aru! I do what is necessary, aru. No! You can't! He won't go with you, he loves me! DX

Japan: Oh, hai! That actually sounds fun…

Prussia: Oh Gott! My favorite holiday! :L I should! But the best Oktoberfest are celebrated here in West's house!

Sweden: S're. Th'nks. *gives some Surströmming* Y' kn'w th'ose 're r'tten f'sh, r'ght?

Russia: Da, sounds amusing! ^J^ But do not cry when you lose, da?

Feline Alchemist: Thanks! X3 Aurevoir!


	71. PolandsRule42 5

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland: Great! What? That's like so mean!

Russia: I'll try and get her to review so that you can talk to her.

Canada: Oh they're fine. Yes really.

China: You know what I just realized? That you are taller than me! Officially everyone here is taller than me! I'm not sure how I feel about this...

Prussia: Uh-huh

America: *steps away*

France: D-Did you just call me a rabbit?

~oOo~

Poland: Totally, right?

Russia: Da, that would be good ^J^ tell her Я смотрю жду этого!

Canada: Oh good ^^ Ok~

China: I see, aru. You must be short!

Prussia: Those really were awesome, kid!

America: *continues to drool and doesn't notice*

France: But of course, mon petite, drole lapin de l'amour ;3


	72. Alaska Braginski 2

**Alaska Braginski: **

Feline Alchemist: Why you're welcome! You deserve a hug for your amazing talent! *opens arms*

Russia: *blushes lightly* Oh it was no big deal, I'm glad you like your gifts! And as for the teamed up thing, forget I mentioned it, it wasn't that important anyways. I was wondering, what's your opinion on the movie Anastasia?

Canada: You're welcome! *pets Kuma* Oh wow, he is really soft! So very fluffy! Ah-haha, you're right about that. Oh and are there any other nations that you're friends with besides Cuba?

England: I shall plan for it one day! In truth I just want to visit all of Europe haha. I actually have one question for you today. Do you really have a tatoo of a guitar?

America: Oh you were? Well that's good then! England didn't seem that enthusiastic answering you. Parades are amazing! *highfives back* Yay! I get a hug and a high five, I feel special :D

France: You know what they say, honesty is the best policy. Damn it, I feel like a bad person now. I asked everyone else for hugs except for you. TT_TT I don't want you to think I don't like you! Is it too late to ask for a hug?

England: I didn't ask you for one either! Wah, I'm sorry! Is it too late to ask for one?

Italy: *laughs and hugs back* Don't worry about it! Would you like some pasta?

Germany and Japan: *blushes and shakes hands* N-no problem M-mr. Germany, Mr. J-japan.

Romano: *hurt look in eyes but still smiling while shaking hands*

China: Really I can have a hug from you? Yay! *hugs back* Thank you!

Spain: Will do Boss Spain! And *squee* You said it xD *blushes at compliment* Thank you very much!

Hungary, Austria, and Prussia: May I have a hug from all of you! (Or a handshake, I don't care)

Everyone: Farew2ell mis amigos! *Waves good-bye* Thank you for the hugs/handhsakes and have a wonderful day!

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: D'awww! *runs into your arms and hugs you* Thank you for saying I have an awesome talent! *blushes*

Russia: Da, I do! Alright, if you say so~ Oh, I have seen it, and while it is complete fiction, I appreciate America's effort. I actually enjoyed Once Upon a December ^J^ It brought up memories, which surprised me, considering it was one of America's films.

Canada: Yeah, really good to snuggle when you're sad… Friends? Well, depending on my mood, I guess America is my friend, and I guess you could count Prussia… I have more acquaintances than friends, really…

England: You should! But England must be first, naturally. Hm? No, I don't have one of a guitar, but I have a few others. I will NOT tell you where, for privacy's sake, but I have one of a majestic unicorn and one of a rose. (FA: sorry if you dislike my choices, but the unicorn, I just had too, and otoshigo on LJ draws an AMAZING England with a BADASS rose tattoo.)

America: Yep! Ah well, you know him. Dude, totally! XD Well, maybe you are!

France: Oh cherie, do not feel bad! If you have read the other letters, I am used to not being hugged. All of your comments have assured me that you do not dislike me, don't worry~ Of course it is not too late! It is never too late for a hug. *hugs* No one can give truer hugs than moi, non?

England: Don't apologize, love! No it isn't too late. Come here. *hugs*

Italy: Okay! Ve, yes! I would love some! Want to eat it with me?

Germany and Japan: *smile*

Romano: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings dammit… *hugs*

Spain: Hehe, bueno! ;D It's true!

Hungary: Sure! *hugs*

Austria: Oh, alright. *handshake*

Prussia: A request for the awesome me? Bring it on! *hugs*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*


	73. Tobi's Only Girl 2

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

America: It's sad how you don't have much more fans then you could.  
>Canada: Hey, would you like to come to my 16th birthday party? You can be my speciel guest. It'll get alot of people to notice you.<br>England: You can come to my party too. Bring a magic kit. Those are always fun at parties.  
>Feline Alchemist: You Rock! ^.^ * Glomps and gives a blue frostee 2 u*<br>Germany: I found out I'm part German. How do I embrace that?  
>Japan:*bows* Konichiwa, Nihon-san, I greatly admire you and would like you to have this gift I made*gives you a katana blade* Please accept it!<p>

~oOo~

America: I know, right?

Canada: U-Um, I guess… But I can't stay out too long…

England: Sorry love, but I don't do party tricks.

Feline Alchemist: Thanks! W *hugs back and accepts blue frostee* Omg! Blue is my favorite flavor! XD Thank you!

Germany: Ah, sehr gutt. Hmm… I suppose you should just learn to speak German and be as organized and strong as possible. And eat lots of wurst, that will help.

Japan: Konichiwa ^^ Arigato! It… it is beautiful! Of course I will accept this. Arigato guzaimasu!

Feline Alchemist: Okay, this message is for everyone. I plan to let this story get to 120 chapters, so if you haven't asked anything yet, or have any last minute questions/requests to throw at these lovable guys and girls, do so before it's too late! I really appreciate this fic's popularity! I love you all~


	74. AwesomelikePrussia 8

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

England: ...Does that mean I could possibly be hallucinating? O.O;; Because I can't exactly see them all the time. And that's a really good answer. Though Alternative is my all-time favorite, I will like all types of music. It just depends on when you introduce said types of music to me.

Prussia: I'm a very proud partial German...That sounds odd to say...Eh? Oh, sorry. ^^;

France: I'm not going on any dates with you...ever. Count on it. And I'll hug you if you pinky swear not to grope me. I take pinky swears extremely seriously, so if you break that pinky swear and grope me, well, several things can and will happen, I will assure you, and they will not turn out in your favor.

Finland: =) Though I do tend to be extremely hyper at times, as you once viewed~

Poland: Oh, awesome~ And I ran out a while back [/sheepish smile] YAY! HUG~! [/hugs back]

Italy: I know the idea of what continuum means, but I don't know exactly what it means either. And, sorry, I ran out, but I do have cookies~

Denmark: Hug! Yay~! [/hugs back]

FA: You're welcome~ [/superhugs back~] =) Yes~ Because I have many, many, many more free internets~ I'm guessing that they're super laid back, then~ Because I know /I/ would not stop fangirling for a /long/ time~ Hee-hee and in response to your earlier note; - no spelling suggestions. How I love typing~-! SERIOUSLY? [/major high five] I love you now -in a platonic way, of course. SUCK ON THAT, FRANCE!-.

~oOo~

England: Well, they have the ability to reveal themselves to whoever they wish, so they must like you. Thank you, love. It's always good to have an open mind.

Prussia: Well alright! :L Not a problem, proud descendant of Awesome!

France: Do not worry, mon cher, there are plenty willing individuals yearning for my love~ Ah, c'est bien. *pinky swears and hugs you with no groping* See? I am a man of his word. Mais, should you change your mind, you know where to find me ;3

Finland: That's alright with me! :D

Poland: Oh, that's cool. But next time you like, get some chocolate, you are totally sharing with me.

Italy: ^^ Ve, cookies? Those are good too! *accepts a cookie and noms it cutely*

Denmark: :D

Feline Alchemist: X3 Cool! I will strive to earn them all! :L Oh yes, I still haven't stopped! *pokes America's cheek* Hehe… *is a dork* TOTALLY! *major high five* I love you platonically too! XD

France: Oooh, gladly~


	75. Weirdkid20

**Weirdkid20:**

Hello PolandsRule's sister here.

England: Are you a fan of Terry Pratchett?

America:Star Trek or Star Wars?

Lithuania: Do you still go shopping with Poland?

Russia: First of all, Can I have a hug? Second of all именно то, что это значит, чтобы стать одним с вами?

Thanks All!

~oOo~

England: He's a talented writer, yes.

America: Ooh that's tough! I love both of 'em to pieces, but I think I'll always be a Star Wars man myself. Jedis kick ASS, just sayin.

Lithuania: E-Eh? He used to drag me all over the place, but I've stopped going out with him so often. I still end up going every so often, but at the rate which Poland shops, I would be at some boutique or mall everyday of the week! He's been complaining again, hasn't he? *sigh*

Russia: Sure ^J^ *hugs* Это означает, что все станет Россия и Россией будет становиться все ^J^ Simple, da?


	76. PolandsRule42 6

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland: Yeah! Hey, my older sister (the one who speaks Russian) calls me Poland. Frankly I take it as a compliment.

Russia: Yep. Hey, I actually knew like, two of the letters in that sentence.

Canada: Yes Canada. Rejoice in the fact that there are several people out there who recognize you at all times... but I'm a horrible fangirl. Occasionally I'm talking about you and I suddenly forget your name. Then I remember it and yell out that I'm a horrible fangirl.

China: Your only like an inch and a half taller than me though. And I won't be this short for long...

Prussia: Really? thank you! This is like the first time I've made them by myself! *glomps*

America: *hides behind Romano*

Romano: Sorry about this dude.

France: Oh god. Or as I should say in French, Mon Dieu! Seriously, I'm glad that I decided to hide behind Romano and not you!

~oOo~

Poland: That's like, way cool!

Russia: Ah, you are learning, little one! ^J^

Canada: I-I will! That's so cool… Oh, that's ok… as long as you remember it later…

China: That is all that matters, aru.

Prussia: Oh yeah, they're the good stuff! *is glomped*

America: *wipes chin* Hmm? What were we talkin about?

Romano: What the fuck?

France: I cannot imagine why~ Oh-honhonhonhon!


	77. ScriptReviewer 3

**ScriptReviewer:**

ScriptReviewer: I'll be the one who will do the dares, so be ready. Before I forgot, Guten Tag to all of you. I need to "isolate" that crazy woman for doing something inappropriate.

(*rumbling and screaming noises heard from a room)

To America: Unlike that bitch who I locked in the cellar, I'm neutral to you. I don't like you yet I don't hate you as well. Maybe it's the stupidity that holds me down on looking up on you seriously. If you could act serious, I might learn to love you as well.

To England: Thanks for the stuff you've given me. Even though you don't recall give them to me. (*smirks) And it's rather amusing to play these kinds of things from time to time. I even summoned Russia. Here's your dare, Angleterre... (*casts spell and turns England into a girl) Stay like that for two chapters. If you don't know what the phrase means, your cook good food bad while Finland cooks bad food good.

To France: Despite the weird and often too vulgar personality of yours, I like you. (*hugs) Because I'm in a good mood right now, you can act perverted. My dare: kiss Liechtenstein in the cheek. I want to see something. (*smirks)

To China: No comment... I hate you... for now at least... Do you plan on accepting negotiations?

To Japan: Still have the strength to fight, old man? (*holds knife) I'm fighting you next.

To Prussia: Give me some of those awesome German beer you bragged about. And let's see who gets drunk first. (*smirks) I dare you to kiss Hungary in the lips. Don't worry, I'll protect you from any frying pan she may use.

To Sweden: (*opens Surstromming) Okay, that's REALLY BAD... (*eats Surstromming) It's actually pretty good. Unlike the smell, it's really good. Can you pin down China for a while, I want him to taste some Swedish cuisine... (*emits evil aura)

To Russia: When did you start saying that line? And what gain would you get if nations would become one with you? Oh, and Belarus says hi. She's quite nice actually.

To Finland: How does it feel to live in Sweden's house? And could you show me some of those moves when you resisted the Soviet Union?

To Norway: You're sane and I like it.

To Latvia: (*hugs) Could you give me some romances and some Riga black balsam?

To Estonia: Any tips on becoming a successful IT user?

To Lithuania: A dare: perform the Eastern European Funk by InCulto.

That's all! I need to see what had become of that woman...

~oOo~

America: Umm… ok… Hey! I'm not stupid! DX You think my super awesome-ness isn't serious?

England: *sigh* Whatever you think I gave you, whatever. That's nice, though be careful, he's dangerous, that one. *gets turned into a girl* WHA? No! Absolutely not, you've no right! *turns himself back like a boss* What nerve! D:

France: Ah, then I like you too, cher! *hugs* I'm afraid there is no difference between me being myself and me being perverted ;3 I am going to have decline, because she is underaged, and I would rather like my beautiful face to remain bullet-hole-free.

China: I hate you too, aru! DX That depends on what the offer is, of course!

Japan: Hai, but please do not use real weapons, it is too dangerous.

Prussia: Kesesese, you're on! :L *gives some German beer* You are SO goin' down! Eheh, nein. Frying pan or not, she'll fucking kick my ass!

Sweden: Y'p, 'ts pr'tty g'd. Er… No.

Russia: That is silly question, da? By becoming one with everyone, I gain both friends and power ^J^

Finland: I love living with Su-san! He can be scary sometimes, but past his expression he is a big sweetheart! *cuddles Sweden* Eh? N-No, I don't do that anymore…

Norway: *nods*

Latvia: *shaky hug back* Eh? R-Romances? I don't get it… Oh? That stuff is really strong, I can't buy any yet… I'm too young…

Estonia: Well, it's complicated… Just call me if you are having any software problems, ok?

Listuania: W-What? I… Don't want to…


	78. Tallest Phoenix

**Tallest Phoenix:**

To Romano: How about you ditch Spain and marry me?

To America: What the hell does the 'F' stand for? Or is your middle name just F? It's to settle a bet...

To England: Sing beautiful songs about me. Not a question, this is a command. I am holding your unicorn hostage until you do so.

To the pretty blonde who looks like America but has a bear: What's your name again?

And to Latvia: Why do you dress like a hotel bellboy, and will you carry my bags to my room?

~oOo~

Romano: What? I don't even know you! And who said I was _with _that potato bastard?

America: In my name? It stands for Freedom, of course!

England: What? No! You should have just asked, you belligerent mongrel! Unhand her this instant! You brute! I am NEVER singing to you! DX

Canada: *sigh* I'm Canada…

Latvia: B-Bellboy? I-I don't know… O-Ok… *takes bags*


	79. Silver FoxWolf 5

**Silver FoxWolf:**

Woops,a little late on the reply. Pardon,I was busy rehearsing for a performance. And packing stuff for the picnic. And getting whacked in the wrist by an instrument. And running away from a spazzed-out UsUk fan...And...OH! Sry,back to questions ^_^"

Hungary: I think he wouldn't mind the dresses :D

Prussia: Ow dow! That has to hurt! But your awesomeness is still intact,eh? *offers cold beer* I'm not even supposed to be holding this but...heck...Eh,c'mon. There's nothing too bad about re-enacting scenes between Roddy and you...right? o.o

Romano: *small smile* Scuse accettate. *hands over a basket of tomatoes* Here.

Italy is too busy packing so...next one...

Germany: Of course! Why wouldn't I?

England: *already snapped a few photos* There,quite a few for your album. And more photos for the three weeks or so to come! Yekekeke! (that's the way I laugh in real life o.o)

France: ... *throws another pie and hits him in the face* I'm sorry,what was that you said? *insolent grin* Wait. Did you just call my British blood 'brash'? *fume* You call THAT the "Language of Love"? That doesn't fit the bill,you lovesick mop! It's...! *storm away* I'm not talking to you 'til you choose your words correctly! And praise England's cooking skills for once! And I mean PRAISE!

Canada: Okay! I'll go ready the ingredients. Uh...Weaponry? Ehee,reconsidering the thought of removing the privileges now..

Picnic:

Spain: *nervously inches away* Ehehehe...Actually,it's fine if he doesn't want to come,Antonio... *hides behind Italy* Ah,I'm not hiding! I'm,uh...just at awe,er,at how much taller Italy is than me!... *nervous smile*

Hungary: Perhaps.

Prussia: *whooping* YESSAH!

England: Rum? Er...Let's see. *browsing through shelf* Chocolate,vanilla,buttercream,strawberry,mint...Ah...Ah! Rum! *smiles at England* Consider your wishes fulfilled,Mr. Kirkland,sir!

America: Hmm... Make England happy like you used to in your younger days,and I'll give you 4 burgers for free. Plus a milkshake. Deal?

Canada: Nobody's stopping ya,Mattie! :D

Feline Alchemist: Wheeeeeee~

(next review: Possibly back to questions. And some dares. ;) )

~oOo~

Hungary: You think so?

Prussia: hell yeah it did! But NOTHING could ever break _this _awesomeness! Kesesese, danke! *takes beer and gulps it* Nah, I guess not.

Romano: Argh, good. Eh? *blushes and accepts crate of tomatoes* G-Grazie…

Germany: Ah, sehr gutt! Danke! Well, no one seems to like them but bruder and I…

England: Oh… *takes photos* HA! Look at him! So pathetic. Thank you very much, I will hold on to these for a _very _long time.

France: Ack- *le gasp* Mon dieu! How dare you? Oui I did, and oui I do! Parce-qu'elle est! Eh, lovesick mop? I can honestly say I've never heard that one before. Oh, cherie, I choose my words _very _carefully. Oui, I will, as soon as he learns how to cook food that actually can be deemed so.

Canada: Thanks again! I cant wait to eat it… Yeah, that'd be best. If there's anything Al will overreact about, it's having his burger privileges taken away.

Spain: Nonsense, amiga! He will be a good little tomate, right Lovi? *soft yet threatening glare at Romano again*

Romano: Fine, jesus! GAH!

Italy: Eh? You're shorter than me? That's funny, because I'm… short… TT^TT Germany! DX

Prussia: Kesesese!

England: Oh, lovely! They will most certainly be delectable :) Thanks again, love.

America: Challenge accepted! I'll make artie happy or whatever, and enjoy my free burgers and milkshake! I've totally got this!

Canada: Cool! :3

Feline Alchemist: =3= Hehe… *derp*


	80. Karatekid369 6

**Karatekid369:**

Night shifts have made Storm sleepy. ~_~ And yet, more Nation interaction because Feline Alchemist is too amazing, and I cannot resist. ^^

America: Ah, I see. But Florida is located where it's supposed to be, right? Because when I mentioned the fires you said you'd been feeling a little... hot. ;) ...Can I touch your Nantucket? Oh! Even better! Aaaaarrrttttiiieee~!

England: That makes a lot of sense! Thanks for clearing that up for me. :) Now, I need you to do something else for me. It'd be really awesome if you would go and touch America's Nantucket.

Prussia: Nein. My Ore-sama~~ *clings* We should become one~~

Canada: Well, I suppose even a frog can have a few good points... It's good that he was a good father to you, then. You're one of the few things he managed to get right, I guess. ^^

France: It's a bad thing, a very bad thing! I don't want to labeled a pervert like you! *wails*

Russia: I thought you would enjoy hearing the news. ^^ But, it's only a rumor...

Well, that's it for now, my beloved nations! :D

Ore-sama~... You'll never escape me, Ore-sama~~

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: D'awww, thanks! *hugs*

America: Oh, uh… *cough into fist* Y-Yeah… That's where Florida is… Nantucket? No dude, it's sensitive!

England: *groan* Oh, must you used that blasted nickname? Not a problem, love. Touch his what? Oh, that rebellious bit of hair? Well alright… *reaches over and tugs on Nantucket*

America: Hey Artie! What are you- *yelp* Ah! S-Stop… Hng…

England: Bloody hell! What the devil?

America: *cowers in his emo corner*

Prussia: Shit, you're started to sound like that damn commie! It's kinda weirding me out… Which is totally NOT awesome.

Canada: Yeah, me too :) I guess I am, huh? Thanks!

France: Non, cher! Why fret about labels? Just be yourself and wear _that _title, and with pride! Do not let others define you.

Russia: Da! Спасибо for telling me! ^J^

Prussia: O.o


	81. PenguinWithWings

**PenguinWithWings:**

Switzerland: Suppose I trespass in your territory with a bulletproof vest, bulletproof pants, buletproof shoes, bulletproof gloves and a bulletproof hockey helmet. What would you do?

Canada: YOU. ARE. MY. FAVORITE. CHARACTER. EVER! I'm so proud to be Canadian ^.^ Happy Birthday! *gives maple candy* Can I have a hug?

Austria: What would you do if you became deaf?

South Korea: Why do you think everything is made/created in your country?

Russia: Why are you so creepy?

Turkey: Why are you wearing a mask all the time?

Greece: How many cats do you have?

Romano: Here are some tomatoes for you! *give tomatoes* When was the first time you ever tasted a tomato?

Italy: Have you ever tried Kraft Dinner?

Cuba: What's your favorite ice cream flavor?

Oh and can I have a hug from everyone except France and England?

-Penguin

~oOo~

Switzerland: I have found that grenades are very effective against bullet-proof material, so you tell me.

Canada: T-Thank you! Oh, you're one of mine? Excellent! Oh, thanks very much! *accepts candy* Of course! *hugs*

Austria: That truly would be a tragedy. I would not stop composing, however, I would follow in the footsteps of Ludwig Von Beethoven.

South Korea: Because everything IS made in Korea! :D

Russia: kolkolkol What was that? *grabs pipe* ^J^

Turkey: Because I am mysterious and sexy like that! :D

Greece: Hmm… 1…2…3…4… Too many to count… A lot?

Romano: Eh? G-Grazie… When I first went to Spain's house, I guess… I don't really remember.

Italy: Ve? Yes, but that is NOT pasta! It was soggy and it tasted like America! *grossed out face* Nobody makes pasta like my people!

Cuba: I really like vanilla… Hell, I like all of them!

Switzerland: *cocks shotgun* No.

Austria: Oh alright… *hugs*

South Korea: Hugs were invented in Korea! XD *hugs*

Russia: That depends, da? Do you still think I am creepy?

Turkey: Sure! *hugs*

Greece: …Ok… *hugs*

Romano: I guess… But only because you gave me tomatoes! *hugs*

Italy: Ve, ok! *hugs*

Cuba: Alright! *hugs*


	82. NightFlowerLuv 2

**NightFlowerLuv:**

Oh. Well, Texas also happens to be an OC of mine. So is Paris, and Venice. Say hi, you three.

Texas: "Wazzup, nii-san!"

Paris: "Bonjour."

Venice: "Ciao!"

Anyways... *smirks evilly and holds up a vile of hot pink liquid* want to know what this is...?

Paris: "Oh, no..."

Venice: "Um... You don't want to do this, Luv-chan..."

He'll yes, I do.

Texas: "Is that same insanely powerful-"

HUSH! Later!

Texas: "Whoops, sorry. Wouldn't want to ruin it~"

Anyways. Belarus-chan? Why do you want to marry your brother?

And Russia, is Belarus the only thing that scares you?

And Ukraine, are you every bit as afraid of Russia as the Baltics, or is it less?

~oOo~

Belarus: I want to marry Big Brother because I love him and no one can have him.

Russia: Da…

Ukraine: I am not afraid of Vanya! He just has a hard time expressing his feelings to people. And he treats me differently than he treats them…


	83. ScotlansAngel264 3

**ScotlandsAngel264:**

Hai people -sad smile-

Scotland: glad you liked it thank for the hug...do i smell the sweet smell that is whisky? here have another -gives a crate full-

Canada: hehe thanks again...aww not fair i wanna show him to everyone and then ill bring him strait back...you know you can Trust me riiight -Creepy inoccent smile-

Russia:meh oh well whisky is better anyways.. if you do not think so ask Scotland which is better but dont hurt him hes mine...i NEVER said that...

France: good...wait a minuet im not violent am i?

China: ohh i have the proof riiight here -holds up photos- you cant hide it for ever-evil laugh-

England: i agree your fish n chips are indeed awesome but! all your other cooking sucks badly iv tried it and well i was sick

Japan: awesome...can i borrow your sword please i need to use it -creepy laugh-

Sweden: your. AWESOME that is all

Spain: coz yuor awesome im giving you some tomatoes and Romano cant have them till he says he loves you and means it

thanks for your time!

~oOo~

Scotland: No' a problem lass! You bet it was! Eh? Thanks a ton! *accepts crate o' whiskey*

Canada: Eheh… I'm gonna have to say no…

Russia: That is your opinion, da?

France: You threatened to sic your dog on me, so I would have to say oui.

China: *grabs photos and rips them up* Says you, aru!

England: Yes well thank- What? How rude! I'm bloody glad you got sick!

Japan: Um… No… It is mine…

Sweden: Th'nks.

Spain: Gracias, mi amiga! Oh, this will be fun, right Lovi?

Romano: NO! DX


	84. Cheezeruleszolp 2

**Cheezeruleszolp:**

mwahaha I'm baaack~

Poland: Don't worry, purple is my favorite color! xD

America: Dude, you are awesome! Seriously, I'm so glad that I'm American! One question: How do you think USA will do in the FIFA women's world cup?

France: -shivers- whatever, just don't come within 5 feet of me... O.o

Liechtenstein: I have a best friend who looks exactly like you! Her hair is even in about the same style! Weird, huh? ^_^

and finally, Feline Alchemist: Yay! Yes, you can be the green car! At least someone wants to play with me... -sniffs and glares at everyone else- :3

~oOo~

Poland: Like, that's good~

America: Thanks! You're an American? AWESOME! *high-five* Well, seeing as how they are _my girls, _we will totally kick everyone's asses! :D

France: Very well, very well~

Lichtenstein: Oh, lovely! I would like to meet her!

Feline Alchemist: Yay!** ^^


	85. Tobi's Only Girl 3

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

England: ;( i meant as a present. meanie *runs away crying*  
>Russia: England stole your vodka.<br>Germany: Danke 4 the advice.  
>F.A.: Your welcome.<br>Japan: You are welcome you like it very much.  
>Canada:Awesome.<br>Pressia: England bet you couldn't beat him up. He said you suck.  
>H.R.E.:Where the hell are you?<p>

~oOo~

England: Oh, don't cry!

Russia: *grabs pipe* Did he now… kolkolkolkol…

Germany: You are welcome.

Feline Alchemist: ^w^

Japan: Hai, I do.

Canada: ^^

Prussia: Umm…. Dude? He's sitting right over there. He's been too busy yelling at America to say something stupid and false like that!

*HRE isn't here*


	86. Suboi Airi 11

**Suboi Airi:**

wheee~~~! Being here is so fun~~!

Japan: heeey.. you dont say very much do yah?

England: I think he passed me once in the past, but I dont remember you being there... And for the record, your not human? Neither am- oh wait I'm not supposed to tell you. Never mind~~~! Foolish foolery is foolishly fun!

Finland: that's a dog..? OooooOOOoooohhh.. Can I probe him?

China: snip snip! You can always grow it back again..

Canada: Yeah! Eh, no that was my usual wate- oh well, you drank it. *pulls out sryinge and fake pancakes* take this and this when you start seeing bottles that fly or start hearing voices calling you.

Russia and Belarus: You are confusing me! is there or is there no wedding? I dont have much time to-*machine beeps*

Oops, looks like my time here is up! Who cares- Argh, wait, my other self wants to come out. *splits self into two*

Suboi: Hello everyone! looks like my time here is up and we need to go. Thank you for putting up with us-

Airi: What the heck is your problem? We dont need to go-

Suboi: responsibility is important, and our quota is up! I didn't manage to find out about alot of stuff since you interrupted my questioning, but I can accept that. *machine bleeps again*

Airi: look we can stay for one last ..thing. So dont say goodbye yet.

Suboi: I suppose you're right. I hope we would be able to tie things off well before we go.. My I get another hug from all of you? Coz now I know hug-raping is a lie(airi: we both know) I dont need to fear them. Our time is going to be up so lets make the best out of it yes? Oh, can the lovely Feline Alchemist come out to see us off? I want to thank you and say bye-bye to you too! 

~oOo~

Japan: No… I don't.

England: Oh he's had many different companions, I was probably replaced by then. No I am not! I have a human _side_, but I am a Nation through and through. Er- Alright…

Finland: Y-Yes it is… No! Don't do that! Su-san!

Sweden: *glares at you and hugs Finland possessively*

China: AIYAAH! How dare you, aru? Despicable!

Canada: Wha…? NO! Get that crap away from me! I am NOT as dumb as my brother! I don't want you to come over anymore! DX

Russia and Belarus simultaneously: NO!/YES!

Everyone: O.o

*everyone you have ever asked a question hugs the both of you*

Feline Alchemist: On behalf of all the Nations gathered here today, I would like to say that talking with you has been an exciting, albeit traumatizing experience, and you will be sorely missed! So I, with the help of everyone here, will see you off into the vast, unknown horizon, where you will be free to spread your wings and soar. Have an excellent life, Suboi Airi! Or is it Suboi and Airi? I dunno… Well, farewell!

*everyone waves goodbye*


	87. xXnarutardedXx 3

**xXnarutardedXx:**

Heya guys! How're my peeps? -grin- I'm super sleep deprived, hyper, and have been forced to listen to Hamburger Street 50 time straight! So let the tourtu- awesome comments begin!

Russia: I'm glad you like it! I never took you for the huggy type but who cares! *hugs back* just don't let your sister kill me and we're all good.*smile*

France: You know I think its the sleep deprivation talking but I think you're kinda cool...(definitely the sleep deprivation...) but idc! Hug! ^w^

England: Thanks so much for your amazing wisdom! They're gone now~ *happy dance* I must repay you oh magic master! What does your heart desire?

America: cool! The 'We don't hate America' club should have tshirts. Ooh! And jackets! With fringe! Lots of heroic fringe!

His Highness of the Most Epic Degree(Prussia): yay! Awesome hug! That's sooo awesome! You're so awesome! Must find oak tree and name it after you and worship~ (lol maybe.)

Germany: I'm glad you find time outside of work to pick up a good book! Reading is awesome! (not quite as awesome as the king but close...) and so are dogs! Especially the huge scary ones that can tackle you to the ground! They're like giant Teddy bears~

N. Italy: what's your favorite kind of pasta?

Romano: Sweet! You don't completely utterly hate me and I got a hug of (almost) free will! I am so flippin ecstatic right now! Thank you Roma~

Hey, hey Roma! Will you be my friend? *childish grin*

Spain: Not a problem amigo! I live to please! *thumbs up and smile*

Canada: Wow...you really like pancakes! *hands giant stack of pancakes* Almost as much as my friend Ashley! She nearly stabbed me with a fork when I joked about taking her pancakes. Luckily I'm a boss at dodging sharp objects! ^_^

Feline Alchemist: hi! *waves rapidly* thank you so much for creating this story and taking the time to make it rock! *hugs*

I'm super sad to say good bye but I must sleep sometime! So until next time dear friends!

~oOo~

Russia: Da, I kind of am, but no one ever really wants to find out… Oh, trust me, I will try…

France: Ah, well merci beaucoup, sleep deprivation! *hugs*I'm glad you feel that way~

England: Of course, love. It was my pleasure. Hmm? Oh, well, how about you come over and have a cup of earl grey with me? We could talk about the magical arts, cooking, tell stories, just pleasant conversation! I need a break from talking to just fellow nations. Does that sound good?

America: Dude, that's an awesome idea! I'll get right on it! Yes, heroic fringe is a must-have!

Prussia: Kesese, danke danke! That would be awesome! Call me up when you do so I can come give it my seal of awesome approval!

Germany: Ja, I love to read. Ja, I agree! Large dogs are very playful and charming.

Italy: Ve? Oh, I have lots of favorites! I like spaghetti, alfredo, linguini, ravioli, angel hair, those twisty noodles, shell noodles… *drools*

Romano: Yeah… Your welcome… Huh? Argh, I guess…

Spain: :D *nuzzles Romano plushie*

Canada: You bet I do! *gasp* Thank you! *eagerly accepts pancakes* Ah! I'm glad you dodged it! Though, I doubt anyone likes pancakes more than me…

Feline Alchemist: Zomg hi! *waves fervently back* No problem, it's my pleasure! :D *hugs* I love hugs from my readers! XD


	88. AwesomeLikePrussia 9

**AwesomelikePrussia: **

England: Oh. Okay. =) That makes me feel a bit better. Thanks.

Poland: Sure, but I seriously don't think we don't have any chocolate around the house...

Italy: SO CUTE! [/glomps]

Denmark: [/smiling] ...:P

FA: :D Yay~ But leave me one because I need free internets, too. :L Yay! I'm loved! :D

France: I...I didn't mean that literally. EW! DX

~oOo~

England: Of course love, my pleasure.

Poland: That like, totally sucks. You know you've got a problem when, like, there's no chocolate in your house. For real.

Italy: Grazie! *is glomped*

Denmark: :L

Feline Alchemist: Okay! Some shall be spared XD You are!

France: I beg to differ, cherie… Oh, you know it's delicious… ;3


	89. WammyBoysFTW 3

**WammyBoysFTW:**

HI EVERYONE!

I'm hyper right now so this should be fun *Evil grin*

Canada: LET QUEBEC BE FREE! She deserves independence!

America: QUIT F*CKING FORGETING CANADA ALL THE TIME! That goes for the rest of you too

Romano: I know you like Spain! I KNOW IT!

Who here likes waffles!

America: OMG! *Points to sky* It's a UFO! *Steals all his hamburgers while he's distracted* No more burgers for you *Runs away*

~oOo~

Canada: E-Eh? B-But, it's not… a Person… Why… O.o ?

America: I don't mean to, damn! He just kinda, blends into the scenery sometimes, y'know? I'm sorry Mattie… TT^TT

Canada: N-No problem… *sigh*

Romano: WHAT? I DO NOT! DX

*Canada, Italy, Belgium, and America raise their hands*

America: What? Dude cool! Hey, I don't see any- *looks down at where hamburgers used to be* AH- OH- WHA- GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! DX *chases you with intent to kill*


	90. ScriptReviewer 4

**ScriptReviewer:**

Yay!~ I'm back! It's been so long since I breathe air. Ahh~ Sweet air, such sweet air.

ScriptReviewer: I hope you learn your lesson on NOT stealing someone's account.

Yeah, yeah. Now let's get this thing started!

To America: Okay, I'm fed up with bickering over you. (*hugs) You're really fluffy and bulk at the same time. You're not bad for a git. Well, I'm starting to like you. (*hugs tightly) You're so warm. If you smother me with hugs every time, I think I might change my opinion about you.

To England: He turned you into a woman? Wow, I wish I could see that. And I tried some of those scones everyone fears, it's surprisingly delicious. A little burnt but delicious. One favor though, work on the color. And have you tried eating Finland's cooking?

To France: (*glomps) I missed you, Grand-frere! He was cruel to me! It was cold and dark and scary and I hear weird noises crawling on the ceiling...it was horrible! Could you hold me and say something nice to me too. I'm not kidding just a little bit. (*sobs)

ScriptReviewer: I did THAT much mental torture? (*creepy smile) I'm glad of being on service to you...

To China: You know what, I can say that you really look and SMELLS like a girl, China. I mean, REALLY, you emit female pheromones, China, and it's weird. Not surprising that anyone could have mistaken you for a girl. I'm going to forget about the Spratlys issue for now so can I have a hug? You look so cute...

To Japan: How many characters were you able to cosplay?

To Sweden: Do you want some Akvavit?

To Russia: How do you feel about sunflower seeds? I mean COOKED sunflower seeds.

To Finland: Why did you name Molotov cocktail grenade as it is? Did you ever use it yourself? Have you ever gone snapped on something?

Latvia: You don't know romances? Their romance novels, silly. Can you give me some? And i tried that stuff you call Riga black balsam and I say it's good and rough at the same time. You're underage? How could you drink 40 cups of alcohol without going drunk?

Lithuania: If you could tell the world about your pain, do it now. No one will stop you.

That's all, everyone? Hasta la vista!

~oOo~

America: Finally! *hugs* Well, heroes have to be diverse in appearance, you know. There's that weird England word again… Well, it took long enough! *hugs back* Thanks! Erm… that's kinda weird…

England: Yes… It was completely embarrassing. Oh, thank you! Yes, that was completely the fault of the oven, I swear it. Hmm… The color? Whatever do you mean? Finland's cooking? I can't say I have.

France: *is glomped* Oh-honhonhon, I missed you too, cher! Ah, je suis tres desole! Shhh, shhh, come here, mon petit amour… *whispers* Vous êtes avec moi maintenant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plus peur…

China: AH! That was NOT very nice! I am not a girl, aru! DX Wha- NO! You just insulted me, why would I hug you, aru?

Japan: Cosplay? Oh, I am fairly certain that if given enough time, I could cosplay any character of mine.

Sweden: S're, th'nks.

Russia: Hm? I do not believe I've had them before.

Finland: W-What? We named them that to mock the Secretary of War from the Soviet Union during WWII, Vyacheslav Mikhailovich Molotov. We used them during the Winter War against Russia… I may have tossed a few myself, but I was only trying to defend my people! Besides, that is all in the past now…

Latvia: O-Oh… I d-don't have any… Yeah, I h-have had it b-before, but I c-can't buy it on my own… What? I never d-did that!

Lithuania: M-My pain? No… I don't want to talk about painful things… My life is better now…


	91. NightFlowerLuv 3

**NightFlowerLuv: **

Really, Bela-chan? You want to marry him just because he's your brother?

O.o well then...

Russia? I'll have you know that you're not scary to me at all and I have no idea why the other countries are afraid of you. Insanity is a good thing~ Hug? My OCs can fend off your sister~

Anyway... Who wants me to cook for them? As previously stated, I cook relatively well when I have directions to follow, so I can look up whatever you want~

But in exchange, I want cinnamon rolls. Lots and lots of cinnamon rolls.

Author? Can you get somebody on that? Kthanks~ You're awesome~

Almost as much as Prussia! By the way, dude, I need a hug.

Hell, now that I think about it, I want hugs from EVERYONE. Including Belarus. And especially Sealand. I do mean everyone.

Also, Hungary, you got any tips on getting good yaoi footage?

~oOo~

Belarus: Nyet. I am going to marry him because I love him.

Russia: Ah, thank you! But I know why… Da, it is! Of course! *hugs* I sincerely doubt that, but thank you.

Everyone: Eh? O.o

Feline Alchemist: Kay… Oh, thanks! Tis a very high complement indeed! Dude, me too! *hugs* XD

Hungary: Oh! Well, you need to scope out a good hiding spot, buy a quality video camera, and don't starting squealing until _after _you are a safe distance away from the couple, so you don't get discovered! Have fun dear!


	92. Suboi Airi 12

**Suboi Airi: **

Suboi Airi:Yaays! Thank you for the fun times! and for the hugs!But as you know, we need to tie things up, so...

America: *Forces down some light blue liquid* now you can be.. Normal..? again. Thanks for all the fu-(Airi: the dumbassity. XD It was entertaining. Suboi: dont be so rude! all he did was do last thursday.. Airi: you forgot... *fight with each other*)Eh.. Here is a surprise box. Even I dont know what's in it...

England: Here is a present for you! Its a surprise! (Airi: is a chocolate chip demon bunny! Suboi: Oh now you've ruined the surprise! Airi: then give him another one!) Well, here's another surprise! (Airi: Its a box of float potions! Suboi: Again! *gags her*) well here is the last one.. *hands him small black box*

Finland and Sweden: (Suboi: I was'nt going to do anything! Airi: I was.. Suboi: sorry for me.. I'm kind of.. me. We dont have dogs there so...) Well, here is your goodbye present! It's a book on Globberwaggers! Coz we got one for you! *Globberwagger smiles*

China: Here is your hair back potion! Instruction at the back. And a toy panda. It's enchanted to it would seem like it's real.

Japan: I'm bringing back a hecka load of your anime. Thank you for being so patient with me (Airi: dont talk on my behalf, Me Airi: but I am Me and I must thank him! *fights again*)Anyway! here is a special pen! for 15 seconds, all your drawings come to life!

Canada: Just kidding (Airi: or was I? Suboi: Airi... Airi: oaky, okay..) Anyway, your good bye persent is this potion, just in case the water had any negative effects (Suboi: I promise. I'm the nice one! And I apologise for what I did. I wouldnt have done that if I was in contol Airi: but you wernt! I was! *laughs evilly*)Ahem, and for you, a maple multiplier. Make one become 100!

Russia and Belarus: Ah well, Belarus, you know my contact, if the wedding is on, I hope you will still invite me. For you, some of my hand made spider silk dreses, I designed them just for you. One is in white, just in case.:D Russia, this box is very special. It can grow any flower and preserve them for ages! I already put a sunflower seed inside.

Germany: I must have freaked you out during this time. But thank you for always keeping your cool. For you (Airi: Adult stuff! Suboi: W-what? I did not put any there! Airi: I did, and now you cant take it out...) well, a notebok with unlimited amount of pages. its water and fire proof (Airi:And filled with stuff you would probably like! Suboi: sorry.. TT-TT)

Prussia: not sure what to give you.. So here is a cup! *hands him tiny cup with a lid* It can hold up to 4 litres so is a good watterbottle!

Feline Alchemist: Thank you for all your hard work! I am indebted (Airi: no I am not! But yeah.. thanks..) Please continue this until the end. You have my full support! Congrats for making it so far! For you, Unlimited cookies! Of all the flavours you can think of! just wish it and it would appear in this box!

*tears up* Once again, Its been an eventful trip here to Earth. I have alot of stories to share now, and I am very happy I got to meet you all! *bows!* *machine bleeps again* Well my time here is up.. *glomps EVERYBODY then runs off* Bye bye! keep in contact! Have a happy life! Listen to instuctions! Byeee~~~! *waves while running off**flash of light and suddenly she's gone!*

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Ehehe… *feels like an idiot* I should've put that giant speech in this chapter, eh? Ehehe… *still an idiot* Oh well, forgive me!

America: Oka- GAH- *drinks liquid, shakes head, back to normal* Whew! Where the hell was I? I feel… Bubbly… OOH! A surprise box! *opens it and pulls out Stars and Stripes Mickey Mouse ears* OHMYGOD! I'm gonna wear these ALL THE TIME! THANK YOU! XD *puts them on and has a goofey grin*

England: O-Oh, thank you! I still love it. And these potions are divine, thank you again! Oh? Another? I couldn't possibly… *opens small black box to reveal a pendant of a rose cradled in the arms of a delicate young fairy (the fairy is part of the pendant)* It's… so beautiful… I can't thank you enough. This is fantastic, love.

Finland: Eh… Thank you? *inches behind Sweden, who looks confused*

China: Ah! That is very nice, aru! You DID cut off my beautiful ponytail… *angry grumble* Oooh, a panda! Xie xie!

Japan: Oh, of course. D-Don't fight… Oh? Arigato! This is magnificent.

Canada: O-Oh, you were? That's okay then… A maple multiplier? I dunno how this works… *tinkers with it a multiplies some maple-drenched pancakes by 20* Oh! This is wonderful, thank you!

Belarus: Of course I will, you have been very helpful and supportive. Eh? *accepts dresses* Oh… These are… Very beautiful. Спасибо… I will cherish them. _Especially the white one…_

Russia: Please do not encourage her… Oh? This is wonderful! Спасибо спасибо! I too, will cherish your gift ^J^

Germany: Ja, a little… Of course, it is my duty. *blushes madly* Ahem- Danke, I suppose… *quickly hides notebook from a curious Italy*

Prussia: Eh? Danke! This cup is now deemed awesome! :L *goes to fill it with beer*

Feline Alchemist: Yeah… I still feel like a bit of an idiot… Anyway, it was my pleasure! You have my word *salutes* Thank you so much! *gasp* Dude, these cookies are AWESOME! *snuggles* Thankers! You will be sincerely missed X'(

Everyone: *waves goodbye and gets glomped, then hug you back*


	93. Tobi's Only Girl 4

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

: Why are you a prick?

Italy:How have you been lately?

Hungry:Do you know how awesome you are?

Prussia:CRAP! I've been discovered!*throws down smoke bombs and hides behind her favorite country*

Russia: Um, actully it was Prussia. He told me to say it was England. I promp you to kick his ass! I'll get your little sister to leave you alone!

Everyone[including F.A.]: Now that I'm slightly running out things to say, I've decided to do a fun and insane thing. Try guessing what it is?

~oOo~

Romano: Why are you a bitch?

Italy: Ve? I've been good! Grazie!

Hungary: Ohoho, thank you dear!

Prussia: What the fuck? O.o

Russia: Oh? *points pipe at Prussia* This should be fun, da? It was so enjoyable last time, after all~

America: Something heroic!

Russia: something painful? ^J^

France: something… Sexy? ;3

Italy: Something with pasta? :D

Feline Alchemist: Oooh, something that involves a swordfight, perhaps? X3


	94. PolandsRule42 7

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland: I know! Well, she says it in Russian though.

Russia: Uh, sure. I guess so.

Canada: Well, I don't remember "Canada" all the time, but I always remember "Matthew". So, one way or another I remember who you are.

China: ... I need to start wearing heels more.

Prussia: YAY! You've like, made my day.

America: Oh good your not drooling anymore. And we were talking about something... But I'm not going to mention it for fear of... what I just witnessed.

Romano: Yeah, sorry about that. But I did bring you some tomatoes! *gives*

France: Either your being sarcastic, or you are seriously stupid. Oh god. That laugh. Ugh. It's so... Pedophile.

~oOo~

Poland: Oh, well whatevs. It would like, be way cool if she said it in Polish.

Russia: ^J^ Da, that is good!

Canada: That's good…

China: They will probably look lovely on you, aru.

Prussia: Kesesese, glad to help! :L

America: Eh? What just happened?

Romano: Whatever… *accepts tomatoes* Grazie…

France: Oui, sarcasm is one of my many, _many_ gifts ;3 And I am NOT a pedophile, no matter what you've heard.


	95. Karatekid369 7

**Karatekid369:**

Awww, yay! I got a hug! *hugs* Night shifts continue to destroy my mind. And yet, Storm is here for Nation fun! :D

America: Heh. I'm sorry, darling. But I simply had to. *snuggles jacket* Crawl out of your emo corner, you know you enjoyed it. ;)

England: Once again, thank you. ^^ It's obvious to me now why you're one of my favorite Nations! Such a gentleman, and so willing to please. I simply have to ask, speaking of your gentleman-ly nature. Do you still have your pirate outfit? I bet you were rather dashing.

Prussia: Hmmm, so you don't appreciate the dominant approach. I see. Allow me to change my tactics. Vee~, Ore-Sama, I just love you so much! :D Vee~

France: *sniffles* Huh. For once you're making a valid point. Just as you did when you pointed out the UST between America and England. You should help me in my quest to resolve it, and prove yourself to me!

Okay, I think that's it for now... No further questions for Canada and Russia at this time. ^^ But it was nice talking to you two!

~oOo~

America: Hmph… *crosses arms and gets out of emo corner* Only a little…

England: Of course love. Oh, thank you! It is about time someone sane acknowledged my gentlemanly qualities! Oh that old thing? Of course. It would be silly of me to throw that out, so many memories… Why thank you, I daresay I rather did!

Prussia: Eh, what? Whatever… Awww, danke! You're pretty cool yourself, I guess!

France: Merci, cherie~ Oh-honhonhon, it would be my pleasure ;3

Canada: Same here ^^

Russia: Da, me too ^J^


	96. PenguinWithWings 2

**PenguinWithWings: **

Switzerland: You have grenades? Wait, WHAT? You would blow me up just like that? Why are you so mean and how the hell did you get a peace prize? And why would you shoot me just because I asked for a hug? DX

Canada: You're welcome ^.^ Have you ever heard the song "Canadian Please" by Julia and Andrew?

South Korea: The Earth wasn't made in Korea. Same goes for the Sun, for the solar system and for maple syrup. And hugs.

Russia: O_o Don't get near me with that pipe or I'll send Belarus after you!

France: Same goes to you!

England: And you! And why do you always forget Canada? He was your colony!

Turkey: Masks don't make people sexy.

Romano: Have you ever tasted ketchup?

Italy: Ever tried ramen noodles?

Cuba: Me too XD

Feline Alchemist: Thanks you!

- Penguin

~oOo~

Switzerland: Of course I do. I would blow you up if you trespassed onto my land with intent to evade my defenses. Which is why I threatened you, not because you wanted a hug. And I got the peace prize for keeping peace in my country.

Canada: I love that song! I love sneaking it onto Alfred's iPod XD Everyone has to listen to that song at some point!

South Korea: Inconclusive, da-ze!

Russia: I don't take kindly to threats, little one… kolkolkol… And you call me creepy!

France: Eh? What did I ever do to you?

England: What the bloody fuck did I do? I don't mean to forget him, it just happens sometimes!

Turkey: I agree completely! Masks don't make _people _sexy, masks make _me _sexy! XL

Romano: Yes, and I think it's a shitty excuse for tomatoes!

Italy: Ve! Japan gave me some once, it was delicious! It doesn't Italian pasta, but it was pretty tasty!

Cuba: :D

Feline Alchemist: You're welcome! XD


	97. Alaska Braginski 3

**Alaska Braginski:**

Feline Alchemist: Anytime :D

Russia: Oh I agree completely! It is one of my favorite animated movies. I absolutely love that song and DAMMN IT WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! *loses focuses and starts yelling at the air* FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS YOU HAVEN'T LET ME BE! *claps hands in front of her and checks them* DAMN IT! *remembers who she is talking to* Uh... sorry about that Russia *sheepish grin* There's a gnat in my house that has been bothering me for the last couple days and it's extremely annoying. *glares at the air again*

Canada: Aw D': I'll be your friend, Canada! We can go eat pancakes together and watch hockey and talk about whatever! And on the off chance I don't get to talk to you later, Happy (early) Birthday! *throws handful of confetti in the air* Woo, partay~! *stares at confetti on floor* Hmm... Someone should clean that up. *in a sing-song voice* Oh America~ I have a surprise for you~!

England: England will definetly be first! By saying you won't tell me where they are you basically told me where they are XD Was the rose one France's suggestions? *waggles eyebrows with a smirk*

America: Woohoo! Wait... in a good way or a bad way? D:

France: *hugs back and sniffles* You're right, you do have nice hugs. Every one else is missing out *sticks tongue out at the readers*

England: It's not? Yay! *hugs back tightly*

Italy: Of course I would love to eat it with you! *pulls out a plate of pasta and two forks*

Germany and Japan: *nosebleed* Ah! That's never happened; am I dying? What do I do? *panics*

Romano: Aw, thank you, Lovi! Would you like to eat some pasta with me and your brother? I brought some tomatoes, too.

Spain: You should come join our pasta lunch! YOu can sit in between me and Lovi ;D and you know what I found out recently? I might be part Spanish! I already know I'm hispanic (my grandma's from Mexico) but I never thought I'd be part Spanish :D

Hungary: *squee*

Austria: It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Austria! You're an amazing pianist! You were also very kawaii when you were a kid XD

Prussia: Woohoo! A hug from the *coughsecondtoAmericacough* Most Awesome Nation Ever!

Everyone: Well, hopefully this isn't our last good-bye but just in case... It was very nice to meet all of you and I hope we can meet again! *waves good-bye*

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: :3

Russia: Da, it is quite enjoyable ^J^ Oh? *pulls out pipe* Would you like me to take care of it for you? (OMG I have had that same problem! You handled it most hilariously XD)

Canada: T-Thanks… That sounds wonderful! Thank you, I really appreciate it! I actually had a wonderful birthday ^^

America: Hey cool! *looks down at the "surprise"* O.o Hey! That's not cool! I'm not cleaning that up!

England: Excellent. *huff* Well it was NOT my intention! It bloody hell wasn't! The rose is my national flower, git!

America: The good way, of course!

France: Merci mon petit ange, do not cry… *strokes hair and hugs you* Oui, they are~

England: Of course not- ACK!

Italy: Ve, bene! *noms pasta with you* Grazie!

Germnay and Japan: *shocked*

Germany: Ja it is rare, but you are not dying!

Japan: J-Just don't panic!

Romano: Hmph. I guess I'll have a tomato…

Spain: Ok! That sounds fun, amiga! Oh really? Estas bien! I am proud of you!

Hungary: ^^

Austria: And you, Ms. Braginski. Thank you very much for the complements.

Prussia: Woah woah woah. What? You think _he's _more awesome than _me_? That's fucking impossible! DX

America: HA! *sticks tongue out at Prussia while high-five-ing you*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*

Feline Alchemist: Nuuu! Don't leave! You are awesome… *sniff*


	98. Silver FoxWolf 6

**Silver FoxWolf:**

PERFORMING TOMORROW! We'll go to the picnic afterwards,OK,mi amigos? ^^

Hungary: *smiles* Sure! Hold on. (calling Italy) Hey,Italy! Hunary wants to ask you somethin'!

Prussia: OK! ^_^

Romano: La vostra accoglienza,Lovino. *smiles*

Germany: Then they have bad taste. Don't worry,I think I'll be enjoying them :D

England is too busy laughing at the photos...

I am STILL NOT GONNA TALK to France!...

Canada: Righty ho! *scratches something off a paper*

Spain: T_T Just don't do anything...out...

Italy: Aww...Don't cry! I'm only 159cm tall,so Germany's...really...much taller... TT_TT

-Time to pack your picnic stuff-

~oOo~

Hungary: Thanks!

Italy: Ve? Hungary? What is it?

Hungary: *whispers to Italy*

Italy: Ve, okay!

Prussia: :L

Romano: *blushes*

Germany: A-Ah, danke!

France: *pouty face*

Canada: ^^

Spain: Ah, don't worry amiga!

Italy: *sniffle* O-Okay…

*everyone goes off to pack picnic stuff*


	99. Regis Filia 2

**Regis Filia:**

I must do this one final time!...I'll be very sorry if I don't.

Author:

Thank you for writing this! The responses, as many have said before, are so very in character! And it's enjoyable. Immensely so.

So...uhh...yeah~ -praises- :D

Questions/Comments for the Hetalia Cast:

To everybody that I asked previously (America, England, Russia, France, Italy, Germany, and Rome): Thanks for answering!

~I have a final round of questions/comments before I depart~

France: In regards to 'World Peace,' if that's what it truly is, I dare say that it should happen more often! What say you?

AND- Have you any...'preferences' among the present countries?

….I apologize. I may be a bit too forward at times.

Now, before this conversation degenerates to further sex topics...

England: You're welcome. I really don't understand it, myself. Scones are delicious!

Thank you for answering the 'Doctor' question. I suppose the best advice here would be to keep a weary eye out for him on Christmas, eh?

Anyway, have you a favorite magical friend? Many of us are partial to Flying Mint Bunny, but it seemed appropriate to ask you for your insight.

And, last but not least, if it is not a problem, may I have a hug (I really should have asked last time..)? I have concluded that you're most definitely my favorite country!

Ah, I must have been a loyalist in a past life... my shirt even has the Union Jack on it (and Independence Day is in three days!). Really, I'm a horrible American.

Now, to switch to the other side of the Atlantic:

America: Ah, I love hugs~ Thanksies!

To reference what was stated above, I'm sorry for being a pitiful citizen. Really, I am. So I'll be setting off plenty of fireworks to make up for it!

Which leads me to ask, how are you celebrating this year? Anything extra special for the 4th of July?

Italy: Thanks, Italy~~~ That dress sounds lovely! Let's ask if she still has it in her keeping.

-Turns to Hungary-

Hungary: Well, have you kept said dress? Even if you haven't...may I ask you which dress you best liked Italy in? He must have been adorable, whatever the dress!

Russia: Oh...my. I'm sorry for asking.

Ukraine: Hello! I must ask, do you (or does anyone, really) help keep Belarus under control? Or, like Russia, has everyone abandoned that endeavor/endeavour?

Canada: Hello, Canada~ 3

May I ask how you met Mr. Kumajiro?

And that is all!

Valete!

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my style! Omg praises! Yay! Thanks again! XD

Everyone previously asked: No problem!

France: *gasp* So do I, mon cher! Absolutely! I have been pushing this for ages! *England smacks the back of his head* Oh-honhonhon, Angleterre! Oh, I am so glad you asked! I believe there is something to love in all of my fellow nations, like Amerique's strength and passion, Allemand's dedication and dominance, Italy's cuteness and submissiveness, even Angleterre's charm and soft heart… That is to say, I have no preference~

England: Of course love. Exactly, I don't either! They are heavenly. Oh no problem. But yes, I totally agree… Every bloody year is some new disaster with him… Favorite? Well, I suppose that's a bit like asking someone who their favorite best friend is, really. They are all unique and friendly to me in different ways, so it is difficult to choose. Although I suppose the Fairies have been with me the longest, helping me find my way through the darkness ever since I didn't even have a name… Well, there you go, I suppose. How very polite of you. Of course you can, love. *hugs* You have asked such insightful questions! Thank you again. Oh? Well done! My flag is so much more aesthetically appealing than America's, in any case. You may be, but you could be an excellent Englishman(or woman).

America: Me too, no problem! Nah, it's cool, I totally forgive you! Hell yeah! *fist pump* I LOVE fireworks! XD I'm gonna celebrate how I always do! With a crap-ton of explosions, food, soda, and music! Oh and I recently got a new pool, it's huge! And I put in a built-in pirate grotto thing for when Iggy comes over!

Italy: Ve, it was! Okay!

Hungary: Hmm… Let me think… *digs around in clothes chest* AH! Here it is! *pulls out aforementioned dress* But it's a little small… Hmm? There was a really pretty black and red one, it was so adorable on him! He looked like a cute little rose at midnight~

Russia: It is alright ^J^ Just do not do it again, da?

Ukraine: Ah, that… Natalia is a sweet girl, she just has trouble expressing herself in… humane ways. People have tried, but it always ends the same way… Not well. Most of them just sort of disappear from the room whenever she is near… I've tried to help her, but she just doesn't listen.

Canada: Well hello to you too! Ah, Kumajiro? Well, I found him when I was still just a colony, less even. I was wandering around in the snow, cold and lost and crying, when he nudged my hand and said "who?" I told him "Canada" and he snuggled up to me, telling me to "follow". The next thing I knew, I was at someone's doorstep, being welcomed inside, and I took him with me. He's been with me ever since ^^


	100. RomuneLuka

**RomuneLuka:**

Haha!~ This is a pretty good idea!~

To Romano: I'm South Italian :D Now give me your effing tomato.

To Spain: So when are you and Romano getting married? Can i come to the wedding? :D

To America: Sooo, confessed your feelings for England yet? 8D

To England: Can you turn Romano, Italy, America, France and Poland into girls? :D I'm british so i tried doing it myself but it didn't wooorrrkkk D: And before you ask, i'm three quarters south italian and a quarter british, maybe that's why it didn't work? D:

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Thanks! :D

Romano: What, you want a frickin medal or something? No! This is mine, asshole! Get your own! *nudges over a basket of tomatoes*

Spain: Eh? Me and Lovi? Yeah right, he would kill me if I tried to do that! But one day it will happen, amiga! And when it does, of course I will invite you! :D

America: Feelings? Pffft, I have no idea what you're talkin about! I _have _told him my feelings about that stick up his ass, though. It was hilarious! XD

England: What? Why would I do that? I'm sorry dear, but I would like to refrain from causing an international gender crisis just yet. That very well may be your problem… Just try channeling your inner Englishman a little harder, see if that works.

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	101. NightFlowerLuv 4

**NightFlowerLuv: **

Okay. Nice knowing that, Bela-chan. I think I may be one of your few fans.

Now, why are people all confused? All I did was ask for hugs...

Texas: you did ask to cook for them and get cinnamon rolls...

I LIKE CINNAMON ROLLS.

Paris: they are delicious. Oh, and Russia? To prove we can hold our own... I happen to have the spirit of J'eanne D'arc, mkay? That means I kick butt.

Texas: No one's going to believe you...

I have to agree, Ali-chan.

Paris: Don't make me use my Pegasus. I will.

GUYS. NOT important right now.

Anyway, I just want hugs... From everybody in the show... Is that too much to ask? If so, fine. Just the Allies, Axis, Canada, Spain, the Baltics, Sealand, and you, FelineAlchemist.

~oOo~

Belarus: Interesting… Stay away from Big Brother.

Russia: I will believe it when I see it, da? Though I hope you are right…

Allies: Alright… *hugs*

Axis: *hugs*

Canada: Hey, I'm an ally! Hmph… *hugs*

Spain: Sure! *hugs*

Baltics: O-Okay… *hugs*

Sealand: Alright! *hugs*

Feline Alchemist: Awesome! Sure! *hugs* :3

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	102. WammyBoysFTW 4

**WammyBoysFTW:**

Canada: She can take care of herself! QUIT BEING SO OVER PROTECTIVE!

America: Then try harder!

Romano: Yes you do, you're just to tsundere to say it

*Hands Canada, Itlay, Belgium and America waffles*

America: You're not getting them back! *Eats all his burgers* These are disgusting

~oOo~

Canada: How would you know? I mean, I know that, but who are you? I-I'm not!

America: Jesus, fine! Damn…

Romano: I don't even know what the fuck that means! Shut the fuck up! DX

*Canada, Italy, Belgium, and America happily nom them with individual thanks*

America: The hell I'm not! *runs over and tackles you* Throw them up RIGHT NOW! I want my babies back! They are NOT disgusting! They are the food of heroes!

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	103. Tobi's Only Girl 5

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

*Grins evilly at everyone before pulling out a magic wand*

This should be fun.

prussia:*turns you into a toad*

America,England,Germany,France,Russia,Canada,and Austria:*turns you into sexy girls in bikinis*FANSERVICE!haha.

Romano:*turns you into a monkey*

Russia's creepy sister:*kills you*RUSSIA YOU ARE NOW FREE!

F.A.:*turns you into a country that is called OTAKU*this is you reward for being awesome!

Hre: *makes you appear*watch what i'm about to do.

Italy:*turns you into a baby girl and kidnaps you*

Everyone:CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!*escapes on the back of a giant flying kitty named fluffles*

*comes back*Oh and I'm the only one who can reverse the spells, so yeah...Bye!*leaves again*

~oOo~

Prussia: WHAT THE- *croak* FUCK? DX

*America, Canada, Germany, and Austria blush like mad, France doesn't seem to mind, Russia is aghast and kol-ing it up, England is furious* England: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT? BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! *England lunges at you and is restrained by France*

Romano: Oooh no you didn't… *fumes with rage* You'll have to tell me how it feels to be strangled by a monkey, you bastard! *lunges at your throat, is grabbed by Spain*

Belarus: Hmph, yeah right. *nothing happens to her*

Feline Alchemist: ZOMG, this is awesome! XD Thanks! Although I think you pissed off everybody here… But this is still awesome! *high-five while trying not to have an epic nosebleed at the sexy bikini-clad countries*

*HRE doesn't exist anymore, and doesn't appear*

Italy: V-Ve? No! Germany, help me! *starts crying and wiggling* Germany…

*bakini Germany grabs a machine gun and takes off after you, intent on getting his/her? Italy back*

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	104. AwesomeLikePrussia 10

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

France: ...[/hands lolly-pop]...Suck on THAT, please.

Italy: I'm really excited right now! My big sister, Hannah, is coming to visit in two days, on my little sister's birthday~ And I haven't seen her in a year, so, yeah~ :D Oh, here's some pasta~ [/hands you pasta~]

Roman Empire: [/points] You there. I see you lurking. Now come out here because I need to ask you a question. ...Can I have a hug? :D

Denmark: :I

Poland: I need some chocolate right now, actually. Oh, yes, hugs, because I'll be leaving soon. Not yet, but soon...I'll miss you!

England: I'm going to actually ask before I...Can I glomp you? And...it might kill me, but may I try one of your scones?

Russia: I can actually believe that it's unsuccessful. Communism is an interesting concept, but it won't work out because people are greedy. Also, here's some sunflower seeds~ I can also tell you how to grow them, because my dad made a greenhouse and it's not all that hard! [/hands you a box filled with sunflower seeds]

Germany: Though you're not my most favorite character, I still appreciate you and your ability to take care of Italy. Plus, I am a very proud partial German...So, may I have a hug?

Hungary: You...You are awesome. Hug? Oh, and here's some frying pans. Doesn't hurt to get some new ones, no? [/hands you box of frying pans, smiling]

Spain: =3 Question...How do you deal with Romano's abuse? I mean, he hits and punches and kicks...But I can understand slightly where he's coming from, sort of...He loves you, but it can be hard to really express your feelings. I know that /I'm/ always a bit awkward with expressing my feelings, because...well, sometimes "I love you" isn't enough. [/blushing] And now I feel slightly awkward...again. Damned French genes; why aren't you working? ...Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I? ...Here's some tomatoes [/shoves box of tomatoes into your hands, then runs away, blushing]

Romano: [/hands box of tomatoes] Here. Tomatoes. You're welcome, and...sarai sempre il mio personaggio preforito...[/blushing] Just don't tell anyone I told you that, bastard. I don't usually play favorites...[/kisses your cheek] Ciao, Lovi~ [/runs like hell, laughing and blushing]

Belgium: I forgot about you, and just as I was telling everyone an early goodbye! DX I feel bad now...Waffles~? [/hands you a box of waffles] They're homemade, but frozen. =3

Netherlands: ...Hug?

FA: Oh, god, I'm leaving soon. [/tears up] I love this story, and I love you in a platonic way. [/hugs you] I'm sorry I have to leave, but this is just a warning; I'm not actually leaving yet. I'll try to review when you post the next set of chapters, but I can't promise you anything because my sister'll be here then, and I haven't seen her in a year...Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Are you doing a sequel to this? Because if you are, all of the goodbyes would've been a waste of my time. If you aren't, then...[/starts sobbing]

...I'm so melodramatic XD

~oOo~

France: Oh-honhonhon, merci cher! Gladly… *sucks and licks lollipop suggestively*

Italy: Ve, how exciting! I am happy for you! Say hi to your sisters for me, yes? Oooh, grazie! *accepts pasta*

Rome: Eh? Ah, you caught me~ Of course! *hugs*

Denmark: ='w'=

Poland: Everybody does, like seriously. Omg like, totally! *hugs* Like, thanks!

England: Oh alright, since you had the bloody decency to ask first… *lets you glomp him* Hm? Oh of course *hands over a scone* What, what? It most certainly WILL NOT kill you! Have you been listening to that fucking frog again?

Russia: Da, also because it doesn't give people incentive to work… It sounds like an amazing idea when your entire country is slowly starving to death… Better subject, da? Oh, спасибо! I will help them grow strong ^J^

Germany: Oh, danke. As everyone well knows, I do quite a bit of taking care of him, mainly saving him from accidentally hurting himself… O-Oh, sure… *hugs*

Hungary: Oh, thank you sweetie! *hugs* Oh wow, that is so sweet of you! That idiot Prussia did leave a dent in my old one… Thanks again! *accepts box*

Spain: O-Oh, that… Well, believe me, I don't _like _being hit and abused all the time, but I guess I just grin and bear it because I love him. I usually play it off like it doesn't hurt, try not to show too much emotion, and maybe he'll stop. I know deep down that he won't, that that's just how he is, but you know, "the things we do for love"… I suppose you are right. E-Eh? *catches box and stares after you* Que?

Romano: Huh? *accepts tomatoes* G-Grazie… *blushes madly* Why the hell would I tell anyone? What do you- *blush rises a couple levels* T-The h-hell… Ciao…

Belgium: Aww, don't feel bad! You remembered when it mattered, right? :3 Sure! *accepts waffles* Thanks a bunch, I'm sure they're delicious!

Netherlands: … Alright. *hugs*

Feline Alchemist: No! That makes me sad :( Thank you, and I love you too, dude! *super heart-felt hug* I will be looking foreward to it, but if you can't that's okay! The bottom note may help~ By all means, spend time with your sister! And tell her good ol' FA says hello~ I actually have another fic in the works, a big fat AU multichapter that I've been dying to get started on, so there most likely won't be a sequel… I'm sorry! DX D-Don't cry… Please, feel free to PM me anytime, day or night! I would love to be your friend :D That's okay, I am too XD

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	105. PenguinWithWings 3

**PenguinWithWings:**

Switzerland: Oh.

Canada: ^^ I agree.

South Korea: What does "inconclusve" means?

Russia: Okay, fine, you're not ALWAYS creepy. And I'm not little.

France: You didn't do anything to me, but you did enough to convince me that it would be safer to stay away from you. Like being a pervert.

England: Sorry for that, I read too much Imperialistic!England fanfics 're scary when you're like that...

Romano: You're right.

America: Happy Birthday!

~oOo~

Switzerland: Yep.

Canada: :)

South Korea: It means that… It means… hmm… *grabs dictionary* Ahah! Inconclusive: not resolving fully all doubts or questions, without final results or outcome. :D Dictionaries were invented in Korea, you know!

Russia: Da ^J^ And many things are little compared to me, little one ^J^

France: Oh cher, do not be like that! How am I ever to seduce you all the way over there? ;3

England: It's quite alright, as long as you are no longer hostile towards me. Aright, whatever those are… Oh I would like to think so! One does not build an empire on rainbows and butterflies, after all.

Romano: Of course I'm right!

America: Thanks dude! XD

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	106. Colej67 4

**Colej67:**

To America: I'm going to say this early in hopes you get this in time. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AWESOME COUNTRY YOU! Hope you have many more. INDEPENDENCE WOOT! *sings 'Star Spangled Banner' to herself*

To Germany: Why do you think Romano uses 'Potato Bastard' as an insult? Potatoes are awesome. They are the best vegetable and go with almost anything. And what is up with 'kraut' being an insult? It's supposed to be offensive and everything but what's offensive about sourkraut? It's really good too! Maybe it's because I have German ancestry, I don't know. I guess some people just don't appreciate good food. Don't tell Italy I said this but potatoes are better than pasta, *shh!*.

To Prussia: Those rumors I heard were rumors of the sexy variety. Which country would you get all sexy with if you had to choose?

To France: Didn't you molest Switzerland? That's pretty dangerous right? So the others shouldn't be so bad. Idk, I guess I really want to see Sweden get groped. I feel so dirty for admitting that but I really like him so yeah. I also want to see how Russia would react. If you ever try it with Russia wear a helmet, for pipes to the head.

To Sweden: Aww! You guys are so cute together! You're always so sweet with your little wife. Umm, if Finland doesn't mind could I get a hug from the both of you?

To Italy: I found out through reputable sources. I just don't want him to pull it without knowing what it is and leaving you embarassed. It's an invasion of your personal space.

~oOo~

America: THANKS DUDE! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! XD Don't worry, I read it yesterday, but FA was too busy partying with her family to post this, so no worries! Man, so do I. DITTO INDEPENDENCE W00T! Dude… I think I love you… *joins you in a duet*

Germany: Honestly I think it is because he can't think of anything better. They are a favorite of mine, ja. That is true! *sigh* Ah yes, that one. I suppose it is because most non-German people think it to be smelly and disgusting. Danke! That may be it… Ja, I suppose not. Danke! I will not tell him. Trust me, I do not want him to cry for the second time today…

Prussia: What the FUCK? Waoh there tiger, why so eager to find out whos vital regions I would claim? :L Hmm… Probably America, because he is almost as awesome as me! And he is kinda sexy ;L

France: Hmm? When did I ever do that? It is _very _dangerous! Oh-honhonhon, so do I~ Russie, not so much… Oh, duly noted…

Sweden: Th'nks *blushes a _tiny _bit and holds Finland's hand* W'll, h's the c'te one… S're. *hugs*

Finland: Sve! *blushes* *hugs*

Italy: O-Oh… Ve, I guess you're right…

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	107. PolandsRule42 8

**PolandsRule42:**

Poland: Yeah! I've been trying to learn some Polish lately.

Russia: now seem to recognize Lots of Russian now a days. She makes help her practice with her flash cards.

Canada: Yeah, I guess so. I say that a lot don't I?

China: Thank you! And I've recently decided that Chinese food is probably my favorite food ever. We actually know a place where the cooks are from China, but it's probably not the same as real Chinese food from China. I need to go visit China someday.

Prussia: Ah the laugh. I swear, I got my friend hooked on it. She like listening to it over and over. It's...odd.

America: Just, no more drooling. Please?

Romano: So cute! *glomps* You are like, one my most favorite people ever! Like, fourth I think!

France: I figured only as much. Despite several people who've said other wise? Well, I suppose you would know right?

England: Denying the fact any longer would probably be useless. Your food is not that bad! Seriously. I love scones! And someday I will go to England and try real 'Fish and Chips'!

Feline Alchemist: Gah! You are awesome! Thank you so much for gathering all these nations together so that us Otaku's can torture, er um. Ask them questions? Any way, hug?

~oOo~

Poland: That's like, totally fabulous! Get back to me when you know some, k? Cool. *pops gum and inspects his pink nails*

Russia: That is good! ^J^

Canada: Umm… I guess? That's okay though…

China: You're welcome, aru. Yes, my food is the best, aru! That is very true, the best of my food is made in my home, you must visit.

Prussia: That's because it's AWESOME! :L

America: Umm… Okay…

Romano: Gah! What the hell! Oh jeez, thanks for the compliment… *sarcasm*

France: Of course I would know!

England: Denying what fact? I know it bloody isn't! As do I. That would be lovely!

Feline Alchemist: D'awww, thanks! Oh-hohoho, trust me, it was my pleasure ;3 Abso-fuckin-lutely! *superhugs* :D

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	108. Alaska Braginski 4

**Alaska Braginski: **

Everyone: Oh, yay! I still have a chance to talk to you all!

Feline Alchemist: Those darn gnats are so freaking annoying XD

Russia: Seriously? Oh, thank you, Russia! I swear every time I get one two more appear or a spider does and that's just not even fair DX On a side note, I was cleaning out my room today and I found something you might like. It's a metal sunflower that you hang on your wall. Would you like it?

Canada: Oh, that's great to hear! Yay, we're friends now! *hugs tightly*

America: Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog face and tears in eyes*

England: There's no need for the insults, England. I was just kidding :P I know that it is your national flower, I'm not completely stupid.

America: Oh, good then! The parade on Friday was pretty awesome! Apparently my school was right in the front so we didn't have to march very long at all :D I have another parade tomorrow, too. Just curious, what is you're favorite fast food restaraunt that's not McDonald's? Mine is Chick-fil-a! That place is soooo good. Oh yeah and Happy (early) Birhtday! I can't wait to see all the fireworks tomorrow!

France: Thank you, France. *pulls away* You know what, you have officially moved up in my list of favorites. Where, I'm not so sure but definetely higher than before! Today, I actually have a question. Have you or would you ever attempt to hit on Canada? Or is he an exception since he's your son? Sorry if that's a little too personal. I've just was curious.

England: Whoops, sorry 'bout that. I forgot to mention this earlier: Are you excited for the new (and last TT_TT) Harry Potter movie? Because I am soo excited! I'm pretty sure I'm going to the midnight premiere :D nHowever, I am sad too because I now have nothing to look forward to... TT_TT

Italy: De nada *twirls spaghetti onto fork on takes a bite*

Germany and Japan: *stops bleeding and calms down* Oh, okay. That was kind of embarassing... Excuse me while I go hide my face in shame *runs and hides in America's jacket that he's still wearing*

Romano: Oka, here ya go *hands over a giant tomato the size of a watermelon*

Spain: Gracias, amigo! *giggles* You should look at Lovi's face, I think he's in awe of the tomato.

Prussia: *peeks out from under America's jacket*vMm, but it's not. Of course I think he's more awesome than you! He is my country after all :p That would be very un-patriotic of me to say he wasn't awesome.

America: *highfives back* Don't think I only think you're awesome because I'm American. I acually do like you otherwise! Oh and before I forget, here's a birthday gift for you *hands over a small box wrapped in the stars and stripes*

Everyone: *waves good-bye* Hopefully we'll be able to talk once more? Good-bye hugs for all (or handshakes) *opens arms wide while still in America's jacket*

Feline Alchemist: Really, I'm awesome? D: That's soo kind of you to say! I feel loved now :'D *epic run and glomp*

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: I know, right? D:

Russia: Da. Why not? ^J^ You are welcome, and that is most unfortunate. Oh? That sounds pretty! That would be very kind of you, thank you! *accepts offer*

Canada: Yeah, I suppose we are! *hugs back*

America: What? That's totally _my _secret weapon, not yours! Aww jeez… Just… Don't cry, okay? Hero's duty, I guess… *picks confetti out of the carpet*

England: *huff* Right. Well then.

America: :D Dude, that's wicked awesome! I bet you kicked both parades' asses! Ooh yeah, that place rocks! I really like Panda Express, Taco Bell, Burger King, Long John Silver's, Popeye's, all that good stuff! Thanks man! Oh dude, tell me about it! :D

France: De rien, cherie~ Ah c'est bien, mon amour, merci beaucoup! I am glad~ Mon Mathieu? Oh of course! I have 'hit on him' many times, and I will no doubt continue ;3 The parent-child situation is different with us nations, and the way I see it, while they are young and in need of guidance, and taken under someone's wing, they are their child. But when the child matures and become their own being, strong and unique, then they have graduated to comrade, and therefore fair game ;3 I hope that answers your question, cher.

England: Ahem, it's quite alright. Oh, actually yes, thanks for asking! I am very excited, actually... *America snickers* Oi, shut up! You know you are just as excited as me! *America: yeah yeah, I know* Yes, well. That's lovely dear. Just look forward to the film itself!

Italy: :D *twirls his own fork and takes a big bite*

Japan: It is alright. We forgive you.

Germany: Er- You don't need to- *sigh* I don't know…

America: What the? Oooh stop, that tickles! XD

Romano: Holy FUCK! It's… Beautiful… *very uncharacteristic love-stare by Romano at the tomato*

Spain: Te nada! Awww, so cute! :D

Prussia: Pfft, whatever. He's more awesome my ass…

America: Oh, well that's even more awesome! Man, that's really sweet of you! *accepts present* Can I hug you? You are way cool.

Everyone: *waves goodbye and hugs you individually*

Feline Alchemist: Of course, dude! You are way cool. That's because you are! By me! XD *gets glomped happily and hugs you* XD Y-You uh… Wanna be friends?

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	109. ScriptReviewer 5

**ScriptReviewer: **

ScriptReviewer: Okay, I'll be the one to ask you questions. I'll be asking something "appropriate" for you nations.

Pfft! You're gonna bore us to death you know?

ScriptReviewer: Belt up, bimbo! If you want to be here an talk with your nations, then don't cut in, got it? Or you want some live alchemy cooking England-style?

No!~ Please anything but THAT! It's... It's... HORRIBLE!

ScriptReviewer: Then shut it. Where was I? Oh yes, the questions.

To America: Happy birthday, self-proclaimed hero. What will be your wish this year? About your involvement with the Spratlys, what's your stand on that and how would you pay your debt with the old man Yao?

To Scotland: Did anyone dare to call your kilt a skirt? If someone did, who and woe to the bastard whoever called your kilt that.

To Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland: Do you play with the decision making of England regarding on political and social issues?

To England: How does it feel to be invaded by France and have the French rule over you during the Norman invasion of 1066? And how did your brothers reacted to it?

To France: Grand-frere, what is your say on the news of someone died from the E. Coli outbreak in your house and how does the relations of you and my country, the Philippines been going? Have you ever visited my country?

To China: Kindly explain withing 10 seconds why did your boss decided to build an oil rig on a part of the Spratlys near the Philippines, well within our 200 nautical mile Philippine exclusive economic zone, before I feed you into the room of rabid fangirls and I remind you, these fangirls haven't got a taste of any Hetalia-related doujinshis for a month.(*menacing aura)

To Japan: How's the injury you got from the earthquake and nuclear threat coming? What is your stand on the prediction that in the year 2959, the very last Japanese boy will be born if the Japanese woman's fertility rate continues to stay at 1.2?

To Sweden: Does your old Scandinavian blood still raging and did someone unluckily received your Scandinavian blood's wrath? Why did you decide to make Finland your wife? He's a she and if you let England change him to a her, NOW you can call him a wife.

To Finland: I have seen the statistics on the Winter War between you and Russia and I'm lost for words. You manage to kill almost half a million Soviets during the war. How did Russia react to that? Would you go into a rampage if someone threatens you to the point of breaking yourself?

To Russia: How did you feel that Sweden's "wife" defeated you and killed almost half a million Soviets? Would you want to have Finland's neck if you have the chance and how were you when you're in war with Sweden?

To Lithuania: How does it feel to beat the Teutonic Knights during the times of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth? Does your wounds on your back been healing properly? Do you think that you should have won the Eurovision last year?

To Estonia: What were your reactions regarding by the NATO placing the Cooperative Cyber Defense Center of Excellence (CCDCOE) in Tallinn? How do you feel that Russia wasn't the mastermind of the cyberattacks?

ScritReviewer: That's all! To the author, good luck finding those answers!

~oOo~

America: Thanks! Well, see, I don't really wanna get involved, I still owe Yao a lot of money as it is… Hey, I'm workin' on it! Gimme a break, jeez!

Scotland: Oooh don' even get me started on that one! I can recall more than one occasion where that fuckin' pansy France called it "a sorry excuse for feminine fashion", and I'm pretty sure one of his teeth is still buried in my knuckles somewhere. And I'll answer the next question on behalf of the UK _minus England. _He more or less just pulls whatever decision he fancies out o' his arse and tells us that it's goin ta happen, no matter what our thoughts are. Says it's for our own good, but frankly I don't give a shite.

England: Oooh, I think you can bloody well guess what kind of hell I was in… Having to listen to that idiot and watch him change everything that I was, to control my land, my people… A fucking nightmare, it was! And my brothers were all next! They thought is a right lark until Frogface came and broke down _their _doors! Bunch of barmy gits, I swear…

France: Ah, that… It is terrible news, of course! To think, something that _my _chefs prepared made one of _my _people ill, it pains me to think about! Ah, well, I don't really know them that well… But I have no dispute with them, or anything of that sort. Oui, Antonio took me there once, showed me around. When I was introduced to her, she seemed very nice, but that is all I can tell you.

China: I don't know, aru! My people seem to think it is a good idea, and I cannot deny them their will! Do not threaten me, aru! That is very rude! Aiyaah… DX

Japan: O-Oh, it is healing, arigato. N-Nani? Oh… I believe that it is exactly as you said, a prediction, not a fact. I do not think that will happen…

Sweden: 'm st'll a Sc'ndin'vian c'ntry, so y's it d's. Y's. H's m' w'fe b'cause I l've h'm, 'nd I w'n't let 'nyone ch'nge h'm, b'cause I l've h'm exactly th' w'y he is. *hugs Finland*

Finland: *hugs Sweden* O-Oh, well he wasn't very happy… Well I… I suppose if someone tried to take away my land, or hurt my people… Or take something just as important… *squeezes Sweden's hand and smiles shyly*

Russia: I will admit that at the time I was _very _displeased, but that is all in the past, da? I do not wish him any harm ^J^ We all do crazy things on the heel of war, da? He was a very formidable opponent.

Lithuania: O-Oh, that actually felt wonderful! For once I actually felt powerful… Ah, yes, they are fine, thank you. Oh no, I'm sure we lost for a reason… "^^

Estonia: I feel safer, that is certain. And just so you know, If people do not think that Russia was behind it, that usually means that he was… And it was not proven that he wasn't…

Feline Alchemist: Well, there you go!

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	110. Saravaras

**Saravaras:**

Hi everyone ^-^

America: Can I join the hero fan club? And get a bear hug? I don't see why people hate you, you're young and and that kinda means you are gonna be the way you are, so i see nothing wrong with it. Also wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Gonna be awesome celebrating it the greatest country on Earth! I got you this too *gives a box filled with hamburgers*

Germany: *salutes* I know you dont like surprise hugs, so I figure that is good enough for now. Though I want to hug you because I have like full german blood in me.

Italy: *tackle hugs* You I know I can hug ^0^ *hands a bowl of pasta* enjoy!

Romano: *hands a tomato with a note and runs* Note: I love you :3

Russia: Can i hug you? You just look so warm and hug-able! Your scarf looks soft, can I wear it for a second or just rub my face in it?

France: *glomps* I don't care if you are perverted, I love you no matter what! Just please don't grope me or do anything bad ^^" Et j'adore ton rire! Faites-le pour moi?

England: Can I try a scone? I don't want to hate on your food if I havn't tried it before. Also you and America are so cute together ^^ What was it like raising him?

Japan: *bows* I don't think you get enough love but I didn't want to glomp you and make it awkward ^^"

Canada: Why do people not notice you? If you look like America and people think you are him, then wouldn't you get as much attention? I think that Kumajiro has something to do with it... You're the second largest country, you should be noticed! Makes no sense to me. And Happy late Birthday, I am late because i wanted to get you this *hands a present* It's as much maple syrup as I could get my hands on

Latvia: You are adorable and I want to give you a nice big hug ^^ *super hugs*

FA: *squishy hugs* hehe ^-^

~oOo~

America: Of course you can, dude! And an awesome bear hug? No sweat! *bear hugs* Man, that makes two of us… Seriously! I mean, what the fuck! I don't get it. But my fans are AWESOME, just sayin. Thanks man! Totally, party it up! Woah, dude! You're awesome! XD *accepts box o' burgers*

Germany: E-Eh? Oh, that is very kind of you! *salutes back* Oh, alright… Since you were polite. *hugs* Ah, sehr gutt!

Italy: Oh- Well, buongiorno to you too! :D *gets glomped* Oh, grazie! :D *noms pasta*

Romano: Eh? *reads note and blushes madly* What the FUCK?

Russia: Da, why not? ^J^ Ah, спасибо! Da, it is, but I do not want to take it off… You may, er, _rub your face in it, _if you like…

France: *is glomped* Ooooh, c'est bien, cher! Of course not, mon petit ange ;3 Ah, Francais! J'aime quand les gens utilise mon langue de moi~ Of course! Oh-honhonhon! ;3

England: I believe you mean _may I, _to which my answer is yes, of course. Yes, that would be the intelligent thing to do. What? Bloody _cute_? Who the fuck do you think you are? The nerve! He was a little monster! Always getting into trouble… Though he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he made coming home everyday an absolute gift… *realizes he's getting nostalgic* Hmph. Well. There you go.

Japan: O-Oh, arigato! That would have been very uncomfortable.

Canada: Hey, that actually makes sense! I'll have to ask him about that… Eh? Kumakichi? What could be have to do with it? Yeah I am, and I should! O-Oh, thank you! *accepts maple syrup* That was really nice of you! Thanks again :)

Latvia: O-Okay, t-thank you… *gets super hugged*

Feline Alchemist: Ah-hahahaha! *squishy hugs* X3

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	111. Silver FoxWolf 7

**Silver FoxWolf:**

Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! The performance was awesome! :D Though my pride's been scarred a tiny bit T_T

Hungary and Italy: This is gonna be fun! ^^

Romano: Don't be shy! *reassuring smile*

Germany: Your welcome,Germany,sir!

Still the 'Silent Treatment' for Monsieur France.

Canada: Here,the Maple-and-Ice-Cream Cake's done! *unveils cake equally as towering as America's Burger Cake* There's an extra bottle of maple syrup somewheres I think... *thoughtful face*

Spain: OK! ^^

Well,since everyone's packing,I'll go question others! :DD In notes left for them since most of us are busy packing.

Russia: AH! Finally found time to talk with you,though not face-to-face. I have something delivered over to you. *a delivery person arrives and hands Russia a bouquet of sunflowers and other stuff,before leaving* I got the sunflowers for you while I was preparing for my performance,along with some vodka! I've some pirozhki out in the back too! Alright,so what are your favourite past times? And...I can't exactly comprehend why the other nations are afraid of you.

Finland: I'm not Christian,but I love the joy of Christmas whenever it's just around the corner! I got a present for you,too. *fairly large wrapped gift appears next to his feet* Ok,while you wait for the salmiakki to arrive,let's get on with the questions. Hmm...Ah. What was life like while you were under Denmark? Was he very mean to you? (Damn,I sound like a primary school kid on assignment *facepalm*) And also! Is it always so fun-loving at your house? I'd like to visit one day! :D

Sealand: I've no idea why I've chosen you over many others. But anyway...any jealousy towards any of the nations,you nation-impersonator? *insert scowl here*

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Ooh, I'm glad! :D But what happened? :O

Hungary and Italy: *nod excitedly*

Romano: Whatever… . Alright… Grazie.

Germany: Ah, gutt. See Italy, this is how _you _should have acted when we were at war!

Italy: I'm sorry Germany…

Germany: I-It's alright, Italy…

France: Ah mon dieu, this is torture! Oh cherie, why do you hate me so? DX

Canada: O-Oh my god… it's… I can't… It's just so… *rushes over to hug you, careful of the cake* I love it, it's amazing. Thank you so, so much! *looks back to it and his eyes go wide, starting to drool*

Spain: :D

Russia: Oh, that is alright, I do not mind ^J^ Oh? *accepts gifts* This is wonderful! Thank you! This is a very respectable brand! Oooh, that sounds delicious… спасибо again! :D Past times? Well, I enjoy looking at sunflowers, and I actually quite like listening to classical music ^J^ I also enjoy reading. Oh, I can! ^J^

Finland: Oh that's alright, in my eyes, Christmas is for everyone! Oh, really? *notices present* Oh, thank you! :D Oooh I love Salmiakki! A-Ah, that… He was very controlling, and I didn't have much freedom… I was very grateful that Swe decided to take me with him. Well, he wasn't very nice… Things are much better now *squeezes Sweden's hand and smiles up at him* Oh, don't feel bad! It was a legitimate question! Oh, most of the time, yes! You should! Swe and I have a spare bedroom, if you'd like!

Sealand: Because I'm cool! Hey, I'm not an impersonator! I AM a nation! And yes, England is a big jerk-face. Everyone who doesn't think I'm a country is a big jerk-face! But especially England.

England: Dammit, SEALAND!

Sealand: *runs away laughing*

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	112. Cheezeruleszolp 3

**Cheezeruleszolp: **

This is really fun..!

America: HAPPYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYY! -gives huuge cake- :DD You should come to Gulf Shore, AL for fireworks tonight -nudgenudge- ;D ...

Canada: WAAAAH! I totally forgot to wish you Happy Birthday! I'm sosososososo sorry! D: Pancakes? :3 Happy (belated) Birthday!

Poland: I need a shopping partner... Wanna come? I need a dress for an upcoming party and I'm terrible at choosing...

Japan, Germany, England, and Russia: TACKLE GLOMP! xD

ahem... sorry had to do that...

Feline Alchemist: Guess no one wants to play Life with us... Oh well you go first! And thanks for writing this!

~oOo~

America: Omg thanks dude! XD *accepts cake* This is awesome! Sorry dude, I didn't get this until yesterday! DX But I would've visited if I could've!

Canada: Oh, that's ok… Sure! *accepts pancakes* Thanks :)

Poland: Like, totally! I love going dress shopping! Like, with me on your side, you'll like, totally make everyone faint from pure sexyness.

Japan: N-Nani?

Germany: *is used to it, thanks to Italy* *sighs and rubs his temples*

England: ACK-!

Russia: ^J^

Feline Alchemist: Ah, what a shame… Okay! *spins wheel* Awesome, I move five! :D Oh yeah, no problem! Your turn~

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	113. DisturbingBunnyRabbit

**DisturbingBunnyRabbit:**

Hello my lovely nations~!

Americaaaaaaa! My country! I love you! So. Very. Much. Hug? :D

England, hello! I saw you in that nurse outfit on April fools. Your legs are adorable! And what did you mean when you said America's bear waiter outfit "matched him pretty well"? You mean he looked hot in it? ;)

Russia, I love you! Hug, please! Oh, and Russian food is very good.

Hey, Italy guess what? I was told that if you dress up in skimpy leather and chains Germany will smile from then on out! You should try it! :D *hehehehe*

France, I consider you a mentor. You have my respect! Also, would you mind groping England for me?

Romano, you are so cute! I love you~! Can I have a hug? Pretty please? *bats her eyelashes*

Spain, hello! How are you doing?

...You have some explaining to do, you know. What was up with the whole "prefering Veneziano" thing? Do you have any idea what damage that caused! Romano has abandonment issues and an inferiority complex you know! Now go huggle him and beg for forgiveness!

Prussia. There are no words... You...I...You are my favorite. Of all time. *bows to your awesome* I love you. I would make you your own country again, if I could. And then I would learn German and go to your house during my summers to stalk you...Haha, I jest. Maybe...Hug me, please? *hopeful*

'Till next time! Love you all~!

~oOo~

America: You're American? Awesome! I love you too! *hugs*

England: Hello. *facepalm*Oh god, I thought I burned all of those… They are NOT! Wha- NO! I _meant _that its outright bold color and exposure factor fit his personality, not- ARGH! Bloody hell! Though he did look rather dashing… OH FUCK NO- *nosebleed*

Russia: *giggle* Of course! *hugs* Ah, thank you!

Italy: Ve? Is that true? Okay, grazie! I will have to try it some- *interrupting, _very _deeply blushing Germany* NEIN! Italy, do NOT do that.

France: Ah, c'est bien, cher! Merci beaucoup! Oh-honhonhon, avec plaisir~ *gropes England by surprise*

England: France, what are you- ACK! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK! COME HERE YOU BASTARD! *tackles and tries to strangle France*

France: It was- *choke* worth it… *more choke-y sounds*

Romano: What? No I'm not! Argh, I guess… *hugs*

Spain: Hola, mi amiga! I am great, gracias! :D O-Oh… That was a long time ago! I love my little Lovi~ Wha- He does? Oh Lovi! I had no idea! Come here, I'm so sorry mi tomate! DX *grabs him in an inescapable hug*

Romano:What the FUCK? Let me go, bastard! Argh- STOP IT! XO

Prussia: Kesesese. Danke! :L That's good to know! The stalking part? Not so much. Sure thing, kid! :L *hugs*

~oOo~

**Feline Alchemist: THIS MESSEGE IS FOR EVERYONE! Okay guys, I had a new idea. I know I said that I would cut this thing off at 120 chapters, but I don't wanna leave anyone with any loose ends or missed opportunities. So, that being said, I am extending this. Once I reach 120, I will allow two days time for anyone to ask our boys and girls anything new and tie up any loose ends. Any review received after those two days will not be put into the story, but I will try and respond via PM, savvy? I hope that makes sense, and that it gives some of you the chance to say goodbye without getting cut off. So! Get reviewing! :D **


	114. Karatekid369 8

**Karatekid369:**

Is this it? The end? Ye Gads, where has the time gone? D: It seems as though we've just begun, and yet it's time to go...

America: Cheer up, Al. *hands back jacket reluctantly* Now you've broken the ice, your UST will be dissolved in no time! I have faith in you, even though I won't be seeing you as much after this. You're totally awesome, America, keep being one of the best nations out there! MY NATION! :D *hugs*

England: If only our time wasn't at an end, I'd ask if you could let me see you in that handsome outfit. But alas, I must depart. Try to cut Alfred a little slack sometimes, okay? He means well, he's just young, like an excited puppy. Older, more sophisticated Nations like yourself must indulge him in his eccentricities. :) Don't let anyone tell you that you and your scones aren't amazing, Artie! *hugs*

Prussia: Hmmm. I'll be remembering this. ^^ Either way, most Awesome one, it was totally awesome to cling all over you and creep you out, but now it's time for me to go, so I'll have to wish you an awesome life, not that it wasn't before, and even though you wouldn't tell me who you bestow your sexual attentions on, I'll wish you happiness with them. Go forth until the day we achieve the reunification of Prussia! *hugs*

France: Well, I must go, but I look to you to continue pressing the UST issue for me in my absence. Perhaps some day we'll meet again... I suppose I owe you a hug as well since I've given everyone else one... *hugs*

Also, hugs to Canada, Russia, Spain, and Romano, who were here in the beginning but managed to satisfy my questions early. ^^

Well, that's it. My time has come. *tears up* I promised I wouldn't cry, but it's too emotional! Feline Alchemist, you've been too awesome! A final hug for you as well before I go! *hugs*

*waves* Goodbye, everyone!

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: I know, I'm sorry! D:

America: *perks up and takes jacket back* Hehe, you know me! Back to my awesome heroic self! :D Um, I have no idea what that means, and I kinda don't wanna know. Awww, thank you! I will! Alright, high-five to the American! *high-fives you* :D See ya 'round!

England: *blushes* Yes, well. It seems we are, unfortunately. Oh believe me, I try. Yes, he certainly is akin to a dopey, slobbering canine. But yes, you are right. He is a lovable git, I'll give him that. I will take that to mind, thank you love. O-Oh, how very sweet of you! I-I won't, thank you. *hugs while actually smiling*

Prussia: It's because of my awesome presence, isn't it. It's okay, you can say it ;D Though I can't exactly say I enjoyed _that _part, I loved your enthusiasm for my awesome-ness, kid! Danke, that's wicked nice of you to say! All of it! Oh dammit, now you went and made me miss you already… Don't do that! Ja, I will! I'll see you there! :L *hugs* Gott, I hate goodbyes…

France: Oh, mon cher, you needn't worry about that~ Oui, and when we do, my joy will be boundless, mon amour~ Ah, bien. *hugs*

Canada: Thanks! *hugs*

Russia: No problem ^J^ *hugs*

Spain: Of course, amiga! *hugs*

Romano: Whatever… *hugs*

Feline Alchemist: Nuuu! Don't cry! I have a weakness for tears… Ooh, I'm sorry! All good things must come to an end, non? Thank you so much! I am really honored that you enjoyed my little idea~ Oooh, come 'ere! *teary hug* Don't forget me! You can always PM me and we could be buddies! In any case, farewell, comrade! *waves with everyone else*


	115. Silver FoxWolf 8

**Silver FoxWolf:**

Feline Alchemist: Ah,nothing too severe happened! ^_^ Other than forgetting a move T_T In front of national TV TT_TT

Romano: I think I'll have fun knowing you more,but maybe another time. :)

Germany & Italy: Trial and error. That's how things are best learnt,mi amigos ^_^

France: Hn...

England: The scones are ready! And some flasks of tea too,all in the bag!

America: Don't forget our deal,alright? *grin*

Canada: You can start eating it when we get to the park,I promise ^_^

Spain: Hope you brought some churros and paella~

Russia: That's good to hear! Maybe becoming one with you won't be such a bad idea after all! :D

Finland: Alrighty! XD

Sealand: IMPERSONATOR! You tried taking Canada's place,twat! Jyeh,your name's not even recognised in my dictionaries no matter how updated they are... ENGLAND'S NOT A-Oh I give up. *gloom*

To tie up loose ends: PICNIC TIME~~~~~~~

Thanks for the wonderful talk sessions everyone! Let's give each other a hug! Sigh,alright France,I think you at least deserve a hug. But only because I have a tiny amount of sympathy for you. And maybe a rose too. Sweden,you can join in the group hug too! You as well,Japan!

*sets up camera*

C'mon Feline Alchemist! You can't miss this one!

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Oh noes! D:

Romano: Umm… Okay…

Germany: Ja, I suppose you are right.

Italy: Ve, okay! :D

France: =3=

England: Ah, excellent!

America: Yeah yeah, I got this. *determined face*

Canada: Ooh good, I can't wait! *drools discreetly some more*

Spain: Of course! You can't have a picnic without churros! And the paella's in my bag~

Russia: ^J^ Da, it will magnificent, little one! Little Yao should take a lesson from you~

China: I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, aru.

Finland: :D (I kept typing 'Swe' instead of 'Sve', derp =.=)

Sealand: AM NOT! And that was just to mess with England! That must mean your dictionaries are inferior! HAhaha! I win! :D

~At the Picnic~

*everyone gathers for a group hug*

France: Ah, finally! Merci~ *joins group hug*

Sweden: 'lright. *joins group hug near Finland*

Japan: O-Oh, arigato… *joins group hug*

Feline Alchemist: *le gasp* Me too? AWESOME! *runs over and glomps America for group hug* You are totally sending me copies, right?

*click*

*much rejoicing*


	116. Skitz13

**Skitz13:**

Umm...ok...

To Russia:

1) Yes I agree to becoming one with you

2) Can I have a hug?...(Because according to my brother, nobody likes me)

Brother: Only cuz it's true! :D

...meh

3) Ya lyublyu Tyebya...

and 4) I had Belarus committed to a padded cell...

To Germany:

Admit your damn feelings for Italy and git on with it!

To England America:

Solve your sexual tension already! And also America...quit eating hamburgers...its um...unamerican!...(so many things wrong with that statement)

To whole cast:

Can I have some hugs from you guys?

Also have a very nice day

*Runs away due to intense fear of people staring

~oOo~

Russia: Ah, that is good! ^J^ I don't see why not~ *hugs*Ah, спасибо! A-Ah…

Germany: My feelings for Italy are none of your business!

England: *staring in shock* W… WHAT?

America: Umm…. Dude? Yeah, that whole 'sexual tension' thing, not such a good topic of conversation around bushybrows here. And oh my god, can you hear yourself? XD Pffft, stop eating hamburgers… Right.

*everyone gives you an indivual hug*


	117. NightFlowerLuv 5

**NightFlowerLuv:**

Oh, goodie! Well, I just wanna say bye, guys! You're awesome, I love all of you, and this was fun!

Maybe I should write my own one of these...

Anyway, bye awesome people! (Especially you, Ore-sama~)

~oOo~

*everyone waves and says goodbye*

Prussia: *winks* Kesesese! :L


	118. ScriptReviewer 6

**Feline Alchemist: WHEW! Well, if you guys have been seeing the comments, I've been **_**quite **_**busy with this! So I'm terribly sorry for the delay, life has been complicated as of late! So here you go! **

**ScriptReviewer:**

ScriptReviewer: Hello everyone! It's me again. Sad to say that crazy bimbo can't be here to ask this FINAL set of questions. She's crying her eyes out since the time she received this. Well, I can't blame her now, do I? You know what they say: "Meeting is the beginning of parting." (*tear forms; wipes tears) Now, I will pour every sweat and blood on making this so be grateful because I don't pour so much as 10 percent of my noggin on these things. The topics will be all current events and each nation's predefined information.

To America: Why did you use the motto: "E plumibus unum."? Is there any sentimental reason why did you use it? How was your relationship with Kosciusko during the war of independence? Did you actually kill the Confederate States of America with your own hands? If not, have you seen him/her? What was he/she like? In your complete and HONEST opinion, would you prefer yourself as a hetero or homo? You can't choose bi. What is your reaction when you saw my country for the first time? Are you that close to my country?

To the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (applies to all siblings): Whose the eldest and whose the youngest of you siblings? In the history of the UK, why did you have so much conflict with each other? Did all of you want a normal sibling relationship with each other? Are all of you horrible drunkards? If so, whose the most horrid one? Did all of you use magic? Do you have magical pets? Are you living on one house? If so, elaborate your daily activities during the day, each and every one of you?

To France: Have you tried to flirt with my country? If so, how did it turned out? Why do you want to spread l'amour? Don't give me that reason about you being the country of love, Spain and Italy is claiming that as well. Do you prefer males or females, in all beauty fairness. Do you regard Jeanne d'Arc as someone close and precious to you? If she was somehow reincarnated as a nation, would you pursue her? For the country who seems to be one of the oldest, how do you feel about famous people, tumultuous regimes and various social changes come and go or how they became the present and became the past? Have you ever love someone, because you love everybody, without looking on their outside appearance and instead, on their personalities? If so, who and when? To show any appreciation to a nation you seem to have an attachment I mean ATTACHMENT without any form of romantic interest, give that someone a kiss. This is not a dare, I'm just asking this from you as a last thing.

To China: What will you do if the Asian economic empire that is China suddenly crumble like the Roman Empire did? What is your say that China is one of the major contributors in greenhouse gas emissions? In all indifference and I don't care what you think on this, why do you look like a girl? Have you ever considered cutting your hair so that you don't look so much as a fit bird? How did it feel that you, China, was under the rule of the Khans, a Mongol, and Mongolia taking over you? I don't care about your reaction but... (*extreme glomp) You're good.

To Japan: Is there any personal reason why you impose a 200 year isolation plan between you and the rest of the world? Did the Fukushima incident awaken some of the worries of nuclear power? Do you plan on switching from nuclear to other alternative energy sources within the next decade? Have you ever once lose hope on recovery and decided to end your life honorably by means of seppuku? What do you do when you come in the Philippines? Do you feel guilty about the things you have done during WW2? Have you ever toured around the my country while you were here? Are you proud of your people being stoic and patient? And even though it's only a prediction about the population, how would you act on the growing concern of the Japanese people being wiped out?

To Sweden: How does it feel to fight alongside such a formidable "wife"? Are you okay with not changing him to a her? You could always do that and make him a real wife. What do you think about you being one of the most feared people in ancient times? What do you think about Finland's "unusual" naming skills? Did you ever go berserk? Have you ever wondered why people are scared of you? Do you wish to be more vocal on what you feel? Are you on good terms with Denmark? Why did you break from the Kalmar Union during those times of 1523? And also... (*hugs) Thank you for answering. I'm a guy but I'm fine with homosocial intimacies as long as it stays that way.

To Finland: Do you recall the times when you totally went berserk during wars? How do you feel about Hanatamago being able to speak during Christmas? During the Bloodbath, how do you feel about you being stripped naked and tied by France during that time? Did France take a photo of you while you're like that? Are you a mischievous person behind that happy and jolly personality or should I say facade? How would you react about this... (*hands photo of Sweden dismembered; takes protective clothing)

To Russia: Who do you think is the best candidate of being the ideal little sister? If your boss tells you to be one with Belarus, what will you do? Out of all flowers, why sunflowers? What quality did you see on the sunflower that makes you smile? Have you ever tried to ask nations to be friends and just friends? Do you love you sister Ukraine, as a brother thing not Belarus thing. Explain your love to your beloved sister. What is your say about the special relationship of Ukraine and Canada, since a considerable percentage of the Canadian population is Ukrainian?

To Lithuania: Can you sing your national anthem and explain the meaning of your national anthem to me? Why did you use the motto: "Tautos jėga vienybėje."? What qualities do you like about Belarus? If you could have power, would you grab it and why or why not? How do you feel that many people seemed disappointed that Germany won the Eurovision last year instead of you and I must say, I give you my vote on that one. Could you tell a brief explanation on you being one of the nations in Europe to be experts in the emerging biotechnology business? And thank you for sharing... (*hugs)

To Switzerland: A serious man to man talk, would you consider any trade alliances of any sort to any developing country? Why or why not? Tell me in full detail what it means to be neutral and the advantages and disadvantages of the said policy? Have you ever defended someone without regarding trespassing issues? If a man trespass in your yard and brings with him a passport saying he's a Swiss who just came back from other nation, what would you do? Have you ever shot your fellow Swiss? A random question: Since your Liechtenstein's "brother", what will you do if she ever steps on the path to womanhood? If you're slow on the uptake, menstruation, meaning of life, where do babies come from, etc. Would you console to any potential nation who may ask her hand?

To Italy Romano (yes I respect you): Why do you cuss so much? Can you converse with other people without cussing? Is there any exceptions on your potty mouthing? How's your relationship with my nation since you and my country are both colonies with Spain? Do you prefer being a hetero or a homo? No bi in these choices.

To Spain: Hola! ¿Cómo está? How did you treat mi precioso pais, Spain? Do you still have a father complex towards your fellow colonies? How would you react when your precious colonies where courted by other nations? France told me that you took him on a tour around my country, so what happened? Did he do his normal perverted schemes on my country? If so, how did you retaliate for this? Do you want to visit your precioso hermana?

To our beloved author: What is your reflection on making this fanfic? Would you say that the characters playing in this fanfic have their own personal say on the questions? What is the most important thing that you've learned out of this?

ScriptReviewer: Phew... Now I have laden you with these questions, I hope I get a satisfying answer. And to all of you... I will miss you dearly. It's nice seeing you guys...(*group hug) Thank you and goodbye (adieu) (sayonara) (hejdå) (Do svidan'ya)!

~oOo~

America: Oh, that? It means "Out of one, many" in Latin! Cool, huh? Well, I chose it because of what I observed of my country. I saw that despite the hardships and bumps in the road, I still exist because of the work, pain, determination, and love of my citizens, of which there are and always will be many. Oh yeah! He was great! I kick-ass engineer, I'll tell you what. Saved my ass more than once! He was a good friend of mine, and of all my founding fathers! Man, I miss that guy… What? No! He wasn't a physically manifested entity, more like a second personality. Well, he was really passionate, that I kinda admire, but I was against his ideals. He was cruel, to some extent, and _very _pissed off that he lost. I CAN tell you that when he was in my head, it was never an easy fight. I'm glad he's gone… Wait… WHAT? What the hell kind of question is that? If I love somebody, I love them! Gender doesn't to me. That's all I'm gonna say. Your country? Umm… The Philippines? The first time I saw her she was pissed beyond all hell at Antonio. Well, I've met her a few times, at first she hated my guts when I bought her from Spain, and we had a war after that, but then I saved her ass from Japan, so we're cool now. Not close, exactly.

England: Oh lord, here it comes… *facepalm*

Scotland: Ahahahargh! I, wee lad, am the eldest! And dear ol' Artie is the babeh! Oooh boy, did we pick on him back in the old days… Still now, come to think of it!

England: Yes yes, you've had your fun, now belt up, you lousy sod! We fight because we are siblings, and because _they _are ungrateful whelps who do not know how to appreciate kindness when it is given to them! And I'm sorry love, but that IS a normal sibling relationship. Mine are just bigger idiots. What? What an awful question! I most certainly-

Scotland: *throws arm around Ireland and Wales* Yes! We are! Ol' forest face over there can't hold a drop, but we are no stranger to a bit o' the poor man's bliss! Oh, hands down the worst has to be Arthur! You should see 'im with a few pints in 'im, it's hilarious!

England: *blushing splutter* Wha- I- You- FUCK OFF! DX *the other three laugh at him*

Ireland: Magic? No, Tractor Beam here is the only one o' us what's into that fluffy, fairy shite.

England: The same HOUSE? God no! They each have their _own _homes in their _own _countries. Dear lord, if we still lived together, I think I'd bloody shoot myself…

France: As I believe I said before, I have only met your country once. Oui, she was a lovely woman, mais I have never really spoken to her. Oh, I want to spread l'amour parce-que the world needs it! When laughter fails as a medicine, turn to the ever present amour! Oui, they are also countries of love, but _I _have more, experience, you could say… Oh, I do not limit my love to any one gender; my love is for everyone~ Oui, I absolutely do. She was the most beautiful, powerful, determined woman I have ever had the gift of knowing, and I miss her with every piece of my broken heart every waking moment. If she were to become a nation, I believe that I would surely die of happiness. But I do not wish to talk of such things, especially those that can never happen… Oh, an interesting question! Well, I suppose that I have gotten used to the speed at which humans in general recycle ideas and people, being infatuated with one at an instant and another the next. It is something that cannot be changed, so I do not dwell on it. But of course, cherie~ All of those that I love are beautiful in my eyes, no matter what they look like. Love has the power to seep from your heart into your eyes and make you see what is really there. Oh but cher! Am I not romantic with everyone? Oh, if it is what you wish… I choose Greece, both because we are not very close and because he is tres, tres sexy… *kisses Greece on the lips briefly*

Greece: *blinks slowly* Hmm? Hey France… What's up? *totally calm and nonchalant*

France: Rien, mon cher~

China: I will do what my people always do, aru! I will rebuild! China will never be wiped off the map, aru! That's preposterous, aru! DX I don't know why I look like this, aru! And why are you asking me if you don't care about the answer? If you do not care, I will not tell you! ACK- Get off me, aru! DX

Japan: Well, I do enjoy my privacy… H-Hai, it was a tumultuous time… I don't know if it could happen that soon, but due to all of the hazards of working with nuclear power, it would be in my country's best interest to invent a solution. The idea has crossed my mind, but only to vent my frustrations and feelings. I have never _seriously _considered committing seppuku. I regret to admit that the first time I visited that country it was during war, and I my people did some horrible things… But our violence towards anyone we harmed was met with equal atrocities, so I will say no more on the subject. Hai, I am very proud of my people and their characteristics. I would be quite dismayed if that were to come true, and I would take according measures to prevent it. I haven't planned those measures out yet, however…

Sweden: 'ts an h'nor, r'lly. H's so str'ng, I 'dmire th't in 'm. B't I d'n't l'ke seein' 'm in d'nger. 'Course I am, I l've 'm 'xactly the w'y he is. N't m'ch, r'lly. 'ts a c'te quirk of his, 'nd I l've it. Yeah, a f'w t'mes. N'pe, I kn'w wh't m' f'ce looks l'ke. Oh yeah, 'll th' t'me. J'st c'n't f'nd the r'ght w'rds t' use. N't r'lly, 'e is 'n 'nnoying id'ot. D'nmark wasn't bein' f'ir, cru'l to m' people. S're, no pr'blem. *hugs*

Finland: O-Of course I do… I really was a mess… W-WHAT? I- I- NO! that didn't happen… It wasn't real… I was with Sve, everything was normal… No, nothing happened… Who's France, anyway… Don't even know him… Never happened… *rambling in fetal position* *shudders and snaps out of it as if it never happened* Hmm? Mischievous? No, I don't think so… *takes picture* O-Oh my god! WHAT IS THIS? Why would you give this to someone… Where is he? WHERE IS MY HUSBAND? You bastard, if you did anything to him… *breaks down with body-shaking sobs and shrieks* I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! *Sweden walks in and stops him, hushing him and comforting him that it isn't real and glares murderously at you*

Russia: Oh? Little sister? Switzerland's little one would be nice to have, always so sweet and willing to do whatever I say… ^J^ *Switzerland cocks shotgun* Kolkolkol~ *shudders* I will _most definitely _voice my opinion on the matter… Oh, sunflowers? Because they are so bright and happy, they remind me of warm places~ Da, I have tried that, but people do not receive it as well as I hope they will, so I don't do it anymore ^J^ Da! Of course I love Big Sister! No one should ever love like Belarus does… I would say that they are friends, and will stay that way, da? *takes out pipe and menacing aura appears*

Lithuania: O-Oh… Well, alright… *sings softly* Lietuva, Tėvyne mūsų,Tu didvyrių žeme, Iš praeities Tavo sūnūs Te stiprybę semia. Tegul Tavo vaikai eina Vien takais dorybės, Tegul dirba Tavo naudai Ir žmonių gėrybei. Tegu saulė Lietuvoj Tamsumas prašalina, Ir šviesa, ir tiesa Mūs žingsnius telydi. Tegul meilė Lietuvos Dega mūsų širdyse, Vardan tos, Lietuvos Vienybė težydi... (Lithuania, our homeland, Land of heroes! Let your sons draw their strength From our past experience. Let your children always follow only roads of virtue, May your own, mankind's well-being be the goals they work for. May the sun above our land. Banish darkening clouds around light and truth all along .Guide our steps forever. May the love of Lithuania brightly burn in our hearts. For the sake of this land, let unity blossom…) Well, It's about wanting to be independent, I suppose… My people just wanting to be free… Russia wouldn't let us play it, so we had to wait almost a century to hear it sung proudly in the streets… It makes me truly proud of my people. Oh, it means " The strength of the nation lies in unity", and I chose it because I wanted to spread the true meaning and power behind trusting one another and banding together, to accomplish great things… O-Oh, Miss Belarus? She's fierce, passionate, strong, and really beautiful… Oh, well, actually I don't think I would! I've seen what power does to people, and I've been closer to the darker sides of people than I would ever have liked to be… I'm fine with being who I am :) Well, I do feel rather loved, actually! And t-thank you! O-Oh, It's wonderful! I love being recognized for something ^^ Oh, you're welcome :) *hugs*

Switzerland: No, absolutely not. I don't want to tangle myself or my people in foreign affairs and get swindled. To be a neutral party means to neither assist or oppose any side of an altercation. So during WWII, I didn't help the Axis or the Allies; I shot at _both _of them. It's beneficial because I only ever have to worry about myself and my sister, and I don't get taken advantage of by ungrateful allies. Sure, I can't rely on anyone if I'm ever in trouble, but that won't ever happen, so I don't need to worry about it. I've only ever done that with my sister and her citizens. I would naturally be wary, but I would allow him to pass. I am fully supportive of my citizens. Of course not. I've never done that. *lightly blushes* W-Well, I would teach her about those things, naturally! To the best of my ability… Whoever wishes to court my sister would have to sign necessary wavers and documents underlining extensive regulations and requirements to follow, and if violated are punishable by death, as well as be prepared to have some sort of firearm trained on them at all times.

Romano: Grazie, I guess. I cuss because I fucking like to! Yeah, actually, I can, damnit! Well obviously I don't cuss in front of ladies! That's just fucking rude! What? She's ok, I guess. But neither of us are colonies anymore, bastard! What the hell kind of question is that? I don't have to tell you! Why do you fucking care anyway?

Spain: Fusososo, hola! Esta bien, mi amigo! Gracias! I treated her as best I could, but she eventually got fed up with me… I tried to show her that I loved her, but I guess things turned out for the best, eh? Oh I don't know, maybe a little… Once they grow up it fades, but never really goes away. I wished them the best of luck in their love lives, of course! Love is out there waiting for anyone! Oh yes, I did take him once, though I warned him heavily before hand to behave, so he didn't try anything beyond slight flirting~ My sister? Which one? ^^ I would like to visit all of them! :D

Feline Alchemist: Dude! Way to make an exit! Well, its been quite the load of work, that's for sure! But it was also fun as hell to do! I have enjoyed it thoroughly ^w^Well of course I do! Each of the readers' questions goes straight to the directed country and is answered by them accordingly! I just type out what they say~ (I tried my best to have them all in character, I hope you saw them as such!). I think that the most important thing that I learned would be that the more in character they are, the funnier and/or truer the responses seem! I'm definitely takin that one to heart~ Thanks for asking such awesome questions, I hope you like the answers!

Everyone: *group hug and says goodbye in their native languages*

FA: Bye! :D


	119. DisturbingBunnyRabbit 2

**Feline Alchemist: WHEW! Well, if you guys have been seeing the comments, I've been **_**quite **_**busy with this! So I'm terribly sorry for the delay, life has been complicated as of late! So here you go! **

**DisturbingBunnyRabbit:**

Hello again!

America: What's up with all the hate you've been getting, anyway? Jeez. People are HARSH!(*whispering* Hey, play along with me for a second, okay? I wanna see something...Lie down and pretend to be dead; I'll give you a specialty homemade burger)

England: OH, ENGLAND IT'S TERRIBLE! America must have had a heart attack or something from all the junk he eats! Look, he's dead! Gone and dead! What will you do?

...Just kidding! :P Sorry honey, just wanted to see your reaction. *hands a scone in an act of asking for forgiveness*

*hands America burger IF he did what I asked*

Scotland: How do you feel about England? Do you really genuinely hate him? Do you care for him at all? What would you do if someone was threatening him, someone who could actually really hurt him?

Denmark: Some of your residents visited my family once! One question: England said that you'd probably try to grope him if he "glomped" you. Is this true? ...Hug, please?

Russia: I think I can understand why you'd want to become one with everyone...A big, boisterous, happy house with everyone getting along and living together would be best, right? At least, that's how I think it should be...You wouldn't want to let them all disappear after you became one because then you'd be alone, right?

Italy: Awww. Germany can be a real spoil sport sometimes, huh? Oh, well. At least he's nice, right? Why don't you go give him a little kiss, hmm? Be sneaky so he can't stop you, though!

Germany: You should tell Italy you love him, you know. It would make him very happy. *stares at you pointedly, making you uncomfortable until you comply*

France: *hands you ice for your neck* Really, when will people learn to stop resisting and accept your love? *shakes head* Oh, well...So, tell me, what's England's butt feel like? Is it flat, is it bubble shaped, is it more soft and squishy, firm, or bony?

America (again): hey, do you know about England's tattoo? If not, ask him about it. ;)

Romano: Yes, yes you are. You really are cute. Right, Spain?

Spain: You know a lot of people write stories of you and Romano in a romantic relationship together~! ...Hey, I have a plan to force Romano to laugh and smile! Tickle him!

Prussia: *holds on fast to Prussia and doesn't let go*

So, what do you feel about:

Germancest,

pRussia,

PruAus,

PruCan,

PruHun,

Fritz/Prussia,

and "The BFT Cluster Fuck" respectively?

Thanks you guys~! Love you all! Not just the nations I asked questions from either, but really, ALL of you!

~oOo~

America: I know, right? Totally uncalled for! Oooh, ok! *lays down in a very dramatic dead pose*

England: *doesn't look up from his tea* Come on Alfred, no one who's dead _actually _looks like that. Give it up, chap. And that is a rather cruel trick to play, I'll have you know! *accepts scone* Very well then, Just don't do it again!

America: *gets up* Awww Artie, you're no fun! That was SO a legit death-pose! *pokes you* So I still get that burger, right?

Scotland: Arthur? My baby brother? He's a right twat! In a tolerable, brotherly way, I suppose! XD Nah, we fight, but *dramatic sniffle* I love my little baby brother… *hugs him tightly and dramatically pretends to cry* 'Course I don't hate him! He's family! If someone tried to hurt one o' my own, I'd tear out the motherfucker's windpipe and show it to him, that's what! No one messes with my family, and that goes for all o' my brothers!

England: Oi! Get off me, wanker! That's… Well that's kind of you, Scotaland, thank you.

Denmark: Cool! :D England? No way man! I'm way too cool to do that~ *psst! Norge would KILL me! DX*

Russia: Da, it sounds wonderful! I wish to know what that kind of happiness feels like… Of course not! Once everyone becomes one with Mother Russia, they will never leave… kolkolkolkol… ^J^

Italy: Ve… Oh yes, you bet he is! A kiss? Ve, that's a good idea! *creeps up behind Germany and gives him a long kiss on the cheek, giggling*

Germany: *blushes a deep red* F-Feliciano! What are you doing ? This isn't the place, we are in public!

Germany: What? I have! It's difficult for me, if you haven't noticed! Argh, just stop staring at me like that! Fine… Italy, Ich leibe dich. *blushes crazily*

Italy: Oh Germany… *pulls Germany into a tender hug, which Germany grudgingly returns* Ti amo~

France: *graciously accepts ice* Ah, merci cherie… It puzzles me to the depth of my being. Oh-honhonhon, are you asking me about le cul d'Angleterre? *devilish smirk* Oooh, well I can tell you that it is _very-_

England: *punches France in the face* SHUT THE FUCK UP, FROG! DX The texture of my posterior is none of your concern!

America: Iggy's tat? Oooh yeah, I've seen it… He always slaps me when I tell him it's sexy… Hmmm….

Spain: Oh? Well, that's interesting! I do love mi tomate! :D Oh! That is a great idea, amiga! Oh Loooviiii~ *tickles Romano*

Romano: What the fuck are you- NO! B-BASTARDO! SOSTA! *giggle fit* SOSTA! *giggle fit, then punches Spain in the gut* What the FUCK!

Spain: *from position on the floor* That *wince* was worth it! XD

Prussia: Kesesesese, hey there! :L Ok…

EW. Nuff said.

Me with that commie asshole? NEVER! DX

Pfffft. Miss priss would _never _allow that.

Eh? Mattie's a sweet kid, but we don't really know each other all that well :/

Ha. Yeah right. Bitch would KILL me.

… No comment.

Kesesese, now THERE is something I've done before! :L

*everyone loves you too*


	120. EVERYONE PLEASE READ! Suboi Airi 13

**Feline Alchemist: THIS IS FOR EVERYONE! Ok, so I'm really sorry about the hold-up. But, some of these chapters were HUGE! So here it is, chapter 20. This marks the start of the 2 day review window, after which I will not include any more in the story, but I will reply via PM. So everyone has 2 days to ask their last questions, tie up all their loose ends. So just to reiterate, I am cutting it off on Friday, July 15. So everyone, go ahead and review! And don't worry, I am still working on the other reviews I got with these three, but those will be updated after the 2 day waiting period with the final chapters received during it. So there you all have it~ **

**Suboi Airi: **

*machine bleeps* * ALL the beings that have come into contact with Suboi Airi suddenly have a feedback form in front of them (Including FA and.. Sweden.. And France.. huh? Basically anybody that had spoke to her or made contact)*

Mechanical voice from machine states: To all the beings that have come into contact with, Name Suboi Airi, Code 126885469, License 4854H782OC, Planet *bleeped out*, Type *bleeped out* Please answer the feedback form of what you have experienced with said being. Please answer the questions on the feedback form. Your feedback will be recorded via voice recorder and be used for future purposes. To start recording, state "start recording" followed by what you are refereed to and then proceed to answer the questions in order. To end recording, please state "end current recording". Please be truthful in your replies and as succinct as possible. Thank you.

Feedback form states:

Thank you for providing Name Suboi Airi, Code 126885469, License 4854H782OC, Planet *bleeped out*, Type *bleeped out* the opportunity to interact with you. We would like to collate data on your experience of said being. Please answer the questions on the feedback form. Your feedback will be recorded via voice recorder and be used for future purposes. To start recording, state "start recording" followed by what you are refereed to and then proceed to answer the questions in order. To end recording, please state "end current recording".The recording will be also sent to said being. Please be truthful in your replies and as succinct as possible. Thank you.

Qs 1. What do you think of said Being?

Qs 2. Did you enjoy the experience with said being? If yes, please elaborate why. If no, please elaborate why.

Qs 3. What was the best parts of the experience with said being? What would you have liked to make the experience more enjoyable?

Qs 4. What is the worst part of the experience with sad being? Is there any improvements that said being may need in future conquests?

Qs 5. Out of ten, ten being the best, zero being the worst, How would you rate said being and why?

Qs 6. Please describe your experience with said being.

Qs 7. Using adjectives, please describe said being in no less then three words.

Qs 8. Would you wish to keep in contact with said being? (If yes, said being would be sent a request for contact and would have the liberty to either accept or decline)

Qs 9. Would you recommend your experience with said being to others, and would you share your experience?

Qs 10: Do you have any last words/gifts for said being that you did not have a chance or opportunity to say/give to said being?

You have finished the feedback exercise. We will take all your responses into consideration for the future exercises of the said being. Thank you for participating in this feedback exercise.

~oOo~

Everyone: O.o Okay…

Prussia: Start recording. Q1: I think they are a fuckin' nutcase! Q2: Nein, I didn't. They accused me of RAPING them for christ's sake! And then they threatened me with a shitload of swords and shit! Q3: The best part was when they WEREN'T forcing weird liquids down people's throats and talking to imaginary demons! Q4: The worst part was when they were going BATSHIT CRAZY! Seriously! Q5: Well, at being crazy they get a 15, and at being okay to be around and not have a brain hemorrhage, they get -2! DX Q6: A fucking DRUG TRIP NIGHTMARE. That's all I'm saying. Q7: Crazy, scary, insane, off-their-rocker, violent, loud, did I already say crazy? Q8: NO. No no no no no no NOOOOO. Q9: If said individual would like to die a really weird, interestingly painful death-by-saber, then yes. Q10: Please tell me that you don't know where I live… End current fucking recording.

England: -Ahem- Start recording. Q1: A bit touchy, very quick to anger, a curious young thing as well. Despite their less-than-sane tendencies, they were a sweet little bugger. Q2: Well, aside from being insulted on my knowledge of the magical arts, yes, I quite did! Those gifts they gave me were marvelously kind of them, after all. Q3: I must say, the best part was when they cleaned up towards the end there and gave me those fantastic gifts. Q4: Well, that whole 'insane' bit was a low point, and that could be improved upon… Other than that it was a lovely little chat, I daresay! Q5: I would have to say 8, because if you just controlled your anger a bit more, you would be a right stand-up person! Q6: It was overall lovely! They told me I was their favorite, then we talked pleasantly, they informed me of some, rather sketchy breeds of magical creatures, and they gave me wonderful gifts! It was thoroughly enjoyable. Q7: Excited, fragile, hot-headed, intelligent, foreign, and sweet. Q8: Sure, why not? Q9: Oh absolutely. It was most certainly interesting… Q10: Well, yes actually, I have put together a thank you note for the gifts, if you'd like. End current recording.

America: Start recording. Q1: I'm with Prussia, they're a fucking psycho! And a bit sadistic, come to think of it… Q2: No! I freakin' didn't! They had me on weird, trippy drugs the whole time, it was scary! Q3: Okay, they _were _kinda nice, giving me that present and all… That was the best part. When they stopped freaking me out and started giving me things. Q4: The worst part was being screamed at and ignored for something that I didn't do! They never even told me what I did! And it could've been improved if they didn't GIVE ME ANY DRUGS! DX Q5: On the nice-ness scale, I'd say a 3. I agree with Prussia with the whole "15 on the crazy meter" thing. Q6: Well first they were hating on me and yelling, then they injected me with something and I kinda blacked out. Mattie filled me in later on all the weird shit they gave me, and I was shocked! Then they gave me a present, which was kinda cool. So basically it was a really weird drug trip with sprinkles on top. Q7: Evil, crazy, loud, mean, demented, and a little bit nice. Just a little bit! Q8: Not really, no. Q9: HELL NO! Unless someone's _really _into taking acid. Q10: All I wanna say is that I'm REALLY glad you had an antidote for that crazy liquid you gave me… End current recording.

Russia: *giggle* Start recording, da? Q1: Oh, they were very nice to talk to! ^J^ A bit too insistent on Natalia's wedding plans… Q2: Da, they were very interesting~ They took an interest in becoming one… But they were a little bit too close to my baby sister… kolkolkol… Q3: I loved thier present to me! It was very thoughtful. I also liked watching them torture the other nations~ ^J^ Q4: The worst part was probably when they actually _helped _Belarus plan the wedding… That will just make it harder to convince her to give up on the idea! Q5: Oh, I say 8! They were very interesting to watch, and polite, too! Q6: They were, as I've said, very polite, and asked many good questions! ^J^ Then they treaded dangerous territory by speaking with my sister about me… But I liked seeing them strike fear and confusion into all the others! And I received a wonderful gift~ Q7: Humorous, sadistic, polite, kind, interesting, and insane! ^J^ Q8: That sounds fun, da? Q9: Da, I would! It was overall very enjoyable! Q10: I took a picture of my wonderful sunflower that they gave me! I would like to show them~ End current recording! *giggle*

China: Start recording, aru. Q1: They are very strange, aru… Nothing they said made sense! Then they cut off all of my beautiful hair, aru! And gave me a potion to grow it back, but still! It was unbelievable, aru! Q2: No! It made me very uncomfortable, aru… They kept accusing me of doing weird things, aru! And I already mentioned my hair… Q3: The best part was when they were messing with everyone else and NOT ME, aru! DX Q4: Definitely when they cut my hair, aru. *shudders* aiyaah… Q5: I would say 3, because they are crazy, aru! Q6: It was very strange, aru! They kept accusing me of things, and telling me to do things to people for no reason! AND THEY CUT MY HAIR! DX It was horrible, aru… Q7: Cruel, insane, nonsensical, strange… Q8: No, aru! Absolutely not. Q9: Not unless they are in need of a drastic haircut, aru! Q10: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL, ARU! End current recording, aru.

Germany: Start recording. Q1: Well they were quite pleasant until their, well, their breakdown. The entire ordeal took a very odd turn at that point. They are somewhat unstable, and I would suggest some heavy therapy. Q2: At the beginning, ja, I did. But towards the end there… Nein. Q3: Well, they shared a potato with me, which was rather thoughtful. That was the best part. Q4: I have to say that the worst part was when they accused mein bruder of, well, raping them. I knew for a fact that he isn't _that _irresponsible, so I was angered by the accusation. Q5: I would say a 6, because until they have a mental episode, they are quite polite and kind. Q6: My experience started out on an enjoyable note, they shared food with me and were very polite. Then things "went downhill" as America would say, and they, well, freaked out, for lack of a better description. But they did formerly apologize, and gave me a –ahem- gift… All is well now, I think. Q7: Generous, unstable, paranoid, kind. Q8: If they were to take my advice and consider therapy, then I would think about it. Q9: Well, in light of… Certain events, I would have to say nein. Q10: Ja, if they were to… Calm down a bit. End current recording.

Japan: Start recording: Q1: They are very kind… until they see demons, apparently. Once they, well, recover, they are kind and polite again. Q2: I spent most of the experience in a state of confusion, so I must answer neutrally. Although I was very uncomfortable for a long while… Q3: I suppose when they told me that my neko was cute, that was acceptable… Hai, that was the best part. Q4: The worst part was when they threatened to tie me to a pole… Q5: They would be… a 5, I suppose… They were polite at the beginning and the end, but confusing and violent in the middle. Q6: They asked me to dance for them, which made me uncomfortable… Then they almost tied me to a pole and yelling about the word 'skanky', and they congratulated me on something I don't remember doing… They wanted me to drink a strange fluid… Overall, I was very confused and uncomfortable… Q7: Curious, loud, accusatory, confusing, a bit mean… Q8: Erm… Well…. No, I am sorry. I would not. Q9: Again, I would have to say no… Please forgive me. Q10: Arigato again for the wonderful gift. I love it. End current recording.

Canada: S-Start recording… Q1: They are very nice! A little bit dramatic, but very nice, at least to me… For a while, at least… Q2: Until they snapped they did… They were going to come to my place for pancakes! Q3: The best part was definitely our maple party ^^ That was lots of fun~ Q4: The worst part was either when she asked if America and I… raped each other while England watched, or when they tried to jab a giant needle in my arm… Q5: They would definitely be a 9! Aside from their little freak-out, they were really awesome :) Q6: First we scheduled a date for pancake consumption, which I was really excited for, then they cancelled it, which was sad… Then they asked that really weird question just before the freak-out, but they apologized and gave me a really cool gift, so I forgave them completely! They are my friend, after all~ Q7: Nice, excited, a little over-bearing… sweet, friendly :) Q8: Absolutely! We'll email every week, right? Q9: Hmm… Sure! I made a new friend out of it, so yeah, I would~ Q10: You should visit me sometime so we can have another amazing pancake party! End current recording.

Finland: Q1: They were interesting to talk to… And a little bit scary… Q2: Well, we talked about salmiakki, which I enjoyed, but then they forgot I was there… And they wanted to probe Hanatamago! So I guess I kinda didn't… Q3: The best part was when they wanted to come over and pet Hana! Q4: The worst would be when they wanted to… Probe him… Q5: I would probably say 7, because past all the crazy, they really aren't a bad person! Q6: First we talked about food, then they forgot that I was there, wanted to pet Hanatamago, but I got really scared when they wanted to violate him… then they snapped out of it and gave Sve and I a really strange animal… Q7: Curious, fragile, hyper, kind, odd… Q8: If they really want to… Q9: Well… I would recommend the first part! Q10: Thank you for the, erm… Pet? End current recording.

Sweden: St'rt r'cordin'. Q1: 'kay I guess. Q2: *shrugs* Q3: Wh'n th'y m'de Fin sm'le. Q4: Wh'n th'y sc'red Fin. Q5: S'me as Fin, I guess. D'dn't t'lk to 'em that much. Q6: *shrugs again* Q7: H'per, loud, cr'py. Q8: *another shrug* Q9: N't r'lly. Q10: N'thin. 'nd c'rrent r'cordin'.

Belarus: Start recording. Q1: They were very nice and supportive of my plans for mine and Big Brother's wedding. Q2: Yes, very much. I enjoyed talking about the wedding with someone who would listen. Q3: The best part was when we were picking out dresses and suits. They have a very good eye for class and beauty. Q4: There was no worst part. Q5: I would give them a 10, because they are very kind and support my union with Vanya. Q6: It was wonderful! We talked about my wedding plans, they gave me great ideas, they bought me a fantastic knife, and they gave me some stunning dresses for the wedding… Wedding… Q7: Supportive, kind, excited, knowledgeable, helpful. Q8: Da. I am going to invite them to the wedding once I convince Vanya and set a date. Q9: Da, absolutely. Q10: I will wear the white spider silk dress with honor. End current recording.

Feline Alchemist: Start recording! Q1: They were way cool! All of their questions were unique and awesome, and they freaked me out a little, which doesn't happen often, and I admire that! Q2: Absolutely! I gotta admit, watching all of the boys freak out like that was pretty freaklin' hilarious XD Q3: The best part was when they apologized and gave everyone gifts, because it was great seeing them all smile again at such sweet presents! Q4: The worst part would probably be staying up really late to finish really long ones! But it was totally worth it XD Q5: I'm with Bela on this one, they get a 10! Just because I had lots of fun writing all of their replies~ Q6: It was awesome! They asked cool questions, and was by far the most forward and daring of all the reviewers! (no offense, guys. I love you all~) And I laughed every time I read their reviews! :D Q7: Awesome, funny, freaky, sweet, creative, and a bit crazy! But only the best people are~ Q8: Hell yeah! They'll PM me, right? Q9: Oh fuck yes! Everyone should try this! Q10: Dude, you still rock! XD End current recording!


	121. AwesomeLikePrussia 11

**AwesomelikePrussia:**

England: No, I haven't been listening to France; I don't even like France, thank you very much! I don't appreciate you cursing at me either when I didn't do anything to you! Jeez. [/takes scone and hesitantly takes a bite] ...This is rather good once you get past the charred part.

Russia: You're welcome. =)

Spain: Oh! One more thing before I leave! [/hugs you tightly]

Finland: Hug? I'm leaving soon...

Belgium: They really are good~ Not as good as yours, but, really, who can top that?

Prussia: One last hug before I go, please?

FA: Well, here I am~ Oh yes. She's been here for a day and we spent yesterday basically just hanging out XD I mean, we played wii games, went out to eat, had cake - that's because it was my sister's birthday, but it's also a 'welcome to our humble abode~' cake -, talked, etc, etc, etc. Damn...no sequel...Welllll...I'll be waiting for that AU multichapter story~ Keseses~ And don't worry, I will~ - w - Melodramatics FTW! ...No?

~oOo~

England: Ah, well. Very good then. My apologies, love, if anyone so much as says the git's name I get in a foul mood. Why thank you! I may have accidentally overcooked it, but it is brilliant nonetheless!

Russia: ^J^

Spain: Okay amiga! Oh! *hugs back tightly* Fusosososo!~

Finland: Of course! *hugs* :D Oh no, you're leaving? :( Well, goodbye! *waves*

Belgium: Well thanks again! Awww, thanks! *hugs* You're welcome to come eat them with me if you'd like!

Prussia: Sure thing, kid! *awesome hug* :L

Feline Alchemist: Hello again! And I know I should be shot for being late, I'm sorry TT^TT. Well I'm glad you guys had fun! Sounds like a very interesting cake XD Oh, really? Thanks! I'm writing chapter one now~ Ah, good! I shall be looking forward to it~ Yes! Indeed FTW! XD


	122. WammyBoysFTW 5

**WammyBoysFTW: **

Canada: Quebec has a message for you

DONNEZ-MOI MA LIBERTÉ! JE VEUX ETRE LIBRE! JE PEUX M'OCCUPER DE MOI-MEME TABARNAK!

Romano: You can ask Japan what it means

America: Get off me! They are VERY discusting! I don't get how you can eat them!

~oOo~

Canada: O-Okay… *hears messege* E-EH? Je sius desole! Mais, tu as un partie de moi! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes…

Romano: Whatever, bastard.

America: Take it back! They are DELICIOUS! The staple food of great and noble people! DX


	123. PolandsRule42 9

**PolandsRule42:**

NOOOOO! I just learned that this story is ending! Now I'm all sad.

Poland: Alrighty, here is the extant of my Polish at the moment.

Witaj Polska. Jak sie masz?

May I please have a hug again before I go? Even though I will see you if we go shopping.

Russia: Ugh. I'm still sad. Can I have a hug, even though I will probably end up reviewing again one more time.

Canada: *Glomps* I will miss you Canada. Very much.

China: Yes! Someday I will come and visit, and try as much Chinese food as possible. Hug?

Prussia: Exactly! *cries* I'm still all sad because I have to leave ore-sama! *glomps*

America: Alright. I need an awesome heroly hug to cheer me up. Probably.

Romano: Be happy! I like very few people in actuality.

France: Hm... Good. May I have an honest to goodness hug, please?

England: Good point. I will stop by on my way to China! Could I have a hug, if it's not too much of a bother? And sorry, but are you missing Flying Mint Bunny? Because I thought I saw him the other day.

Feline Alchemist: Okay! Please don't crush my bones! I need them!

Let's see, I never got the chance to get a hug from the following people. I'd like one if it's not a bother.

Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstien (sorry if I spelled that wrong!),Sweden, Finland, and Italy (HOW did I forget you! Here is some pasta to make it up.)

Then, I'd like a hug from Germany, but since he's not really the hugging type, would a handshake be okay?

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Nuuuu! Don't be sad! D:

Poland: To jak, niesamowite! Jestem wielki, dzięki! Like, keep it up! Totally! *hugs* Just like, call me when you wanna go pick out stuff and junk.

Russia: Da, you can~ *hugs*

Canada: *is glomped* O-Oh, thanks! I'll miss you too, I guess…

China: That is an excellent idea, aru! Oh, why not… *hugs*

Prussia: :L Aww, cheer up kid! My awesomeness tends to linger, so you'll never be without my awesome influence! *is glomped*

America: Well for that, you have _definitely _come to the right place! *huge hero hugs* How's that? Sadness cannot exist after a hug like that! XD

Romano: Pffft, whatever.

France: But of course, mon amie! I would never deny _anyone _that pleasure~ *hugs without gropes*

England: Very well then. Of course you can love *hugs* Hm? Oh no, he comes and goes, really. He has a surprisingly busy schedule for an airborne rabbit.

Feline Alchemist: Ah! Sorry about that! I get excited when people like my work~ I shall hug less lethally next time, I promise! X3

Hungary: Sure thing dear! *hugs*

Belgium: Of course! *hugs*

Lichtenstein: Oh, okay, sure! *timid hugs*

Sweden: S're *hugs*

Finland: No problem! *hugs*

Italy: Ve, that's okay! *accepts pasta* Oh, grazie! :D *hugs*

Germany: Ah, danke. That is very considerate of you. *friendly handshake and smile* Well, since you were polite… *hugs*


	124. Alaska Braginski 5

**Alaska Braginski:**

Russia: You're quite welcome *hands over sunflower* Gah, I can't get over the fact that I'm talking tingly XD *glomps and doesn't let go*. I just hope Belarus doesn't show up, she scares me Dx

Canada: Yay, lol. I really want to go back to your place. I've been there twice to see Niagara Falls and Niagara-On-the-Lake but I want to go somewhere else.

America: *tears go away instantly* Why thank ya l, hun. That's very heroic of you ;) grr, I'm hungry now Dx Why are your glasses so hoooot? I mean temperature wise. I came down (up?) to Texas for the summer on the 5th and I'll be here till August.

France: Somehow I'm not surprised by your answer... But it actually makes sense.

England: Trust me I am! It's going to be sooo epic! *jumps up and down in excitement* I just hope they didn't change it too much from the book.

Italy: *slurps a noodle getting spaghetti sauce on her face* D:

Japan: Arigato, Japan-san. I hope you're recovering from the earthquake well! I absolutely love your mangas and animes and I'm so glad I discovered them :D

Germany: But you're Germany! You know everything! Because you're awesome!

America: Ah-ha! You're ticklish *evil Russia-like smile* This should he fun.

Romano: *pulls out camera and snaps a picture*. Better e-mail this to my computer before he deletes it

Spain: I'll sen you a copy of it, too. Would you like some churros?

Prussia: You know who else is more awesome? Russia.

America: Woah, my country is asking /me/ for a hug? *faints from the awesomeness*

Feline Alchemist: Yes! I would love to be your friend!

China: I've forgotten you! Dx To make up for it you can have this Hello Kitty duct tape I got at Target! (seriously they have it, it's awesome!) *hands over the duct tape*

Everyone: Thanks, for the hugs you guys!

~oOo~

Russia: ^J^ *accepts sunflower* Oh, thank you! *giggles and is glomped* Oh, believe me, I feel the same way…

Canada: Oh yes, Niagra Falls is so breath-taking… You should come and visit me again! I'll meet you in person this time! :)

America: No problem! I just can't handle tears… My weakness, I guess. Not that I have ANY weaknesses, or anything. But y'know, if I did, it would be seeing people cry. Oh, uh, I dunno really… Regular summer heat, I guess? That's way cool! Have fun!

France: Merci, cherie~

England: Ah, well, that's brilliant! I thought it was very gripping and executed well. (FA: DUDE I camped out on Wednesday for it XD It was EPIC, ne?)

Italy: *giggles* That happens to me all the time! Here~ *holds out a napkin* :D

Japan: It is quite alright. Arigato! I am healing well. I am glad you like them, as I've said before, I am very proud of all of them.

Germany: Ah… Danke, I think?

America: Oh crap, I know that face… I _really _shouldn't have told you that… But beware, I'm not above tickling back! *tickles you* :D

Romano: *snaps out of it at the flash* What the- HEY! DELETE THAT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! DX

Spain: Ah, gracias mi amiga! :D That sounds great!

Prussia: That pipe-wielding, scarf-addicted, sunflower-raping, insane bucket of bat-shit crazy? Oh FUCK no. Nuh-uh.

America: Of course I am, you're awesome! *you faint* WAH? CRAP, what do I do? *panics* ARTIIIIIIIIIIIIE! DX

Feline Alchemist: *le gasp* Really? AWESOME! Huzzah! I have made a friend! XD I'm so happy…

China: It's alright. *accepts tape* Wah? This is fantastic, aru! Xie xie! It's so cute, aru!~ X3

Everyone: No problem!


	125. Cheezeruleszolp 4

**Cheezeruleszolp:**

America: awww well, that's okay! It was still fun yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALFRED! and getting lots of weird looks! :D

Canada: YAY! you're not mad at me! :3

Poland: err I'm not sure about "sexiness" but whatever! Thanks for coming along :)

Japan: eheheh sorry... I just love your adorableness too much~

Germany: bwahaha you know you like being hugged~!

England: TACKLE GLOMP (again!) :DDDD this time, I'm not letting go~ :P

Russia: ^J^

Feline Alchemist: aww man, I only move two.. :3 OH WELL! awesome story~ had lots of fun with it!

~oOo~

America: Dude, I bet! I was yelling that too! Until England smacked me... Stupid England…

Canada: Of course not, you gave me pancakes! :3

Poland: Like, no problem~

Japan: It is alright… A-Arigato!

Germany: *sigh* That was NOT a hug, I would like to point out.

England: Bloody Christ! You're going to kill me doing that! *looks down at you clamped on and not letting go* Ah, this could prove bothersome…

Russia: *giggles*

Feline Alchemist: Thanks! I'm glad you did! *spins thingy* Alright, three! *moves three*


	126. Tobi's Only Girl 6

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

*Is shot in the arm by Germany and falls off Fluffles while holding Italy ,closely and protectively, to her chest* FUCK! DDX

*Lands on injured arm* OWW!

Italy: Are you Ok, Hun?

Germany: Idiot! You could have killed Us!

France and Spain: Why did you two save me?

Belarus: 0.0 Why didn't it work!

F.A.: *panting*You're *pants* Welcome.

*Is feeling dizzy from Blood loss* U-uh oh. *turns to F.A.* please...Help me! *passes out while still holding Italy*

So dramatic!

~oOo~

Italy: Ve, I'm okay… But I want Germany! DX *reaches for Germany*

Germany: Dummkopf, I would never hit Italy! Have spectacular aim. Now GIVE HIM BACK!

France: I merely did not want Angleterre to embark on a bloody killing spree. It is my job to keep him from killing both himself and others in pointless fits of rage~

England: IT BLOODY WELL ISN'T! DX

Spain: I don't like it when my little Lovi is violent! It's not as cute as when he's all cuddly and snuggly! :D

Romano: Shut up bastard! I am NEVER cuddly and cute and shit!

Belarus: *gives you her creepiest "I am going to murder everyone you care about right in front of you then kill you" face* Do you really have to ask?

Feline Alchemist: O.o You should get some medical attention… Eh, o-okay! I'll, umm, go get some gauze! And pliers! Be right back! *rushes to retrieve supplies*

Germany: *takes a crying Chibi-Italy from her arms and holds him to his/her chest*


	127. RomaneLuka 2

**RomaneLuka: **

To Feline Alchemist: No problems, bro. xDD

To Romano: Yes, actually. xDD And thank you! *Steals entire basket*

To Spain: You could always restrain him and ask xDD And yay~ xDD

To America: Oh yes, that is EXACTLY what i meant. They don't call it the special relationship for nothing, I meant you and England's ROMANTIC feelings. xDD

To England: I will do that. :D And Poland would be okay with that, France probably would try to seduce more people, and the other three will get over it eventually xDD

~oOo~

Feline Alchemist: Ah, good then! XD

Romano: Well that's too damn bad! Yeah, whatever. I'm up to my ass in tomatoes right now, anyway.

Spain: No… I want him to marry me because he wants to. :D

America: Haha, I can detect sarcasm, you know. I don't know said reason! Romantic? HA. I mean, I love him and all, as a former father, or brother, or whatever, maybe as something more, but there is NO way in hell that he would ever be able to tolerate me.

England: Ah, good. Though that is apparent, I would still rather not, I'm afraid.


	128. Sparkly Ninja 3

**Sparkly Ninja 3:**

Hello everybody!

America: 1) Me and my sister looovve you! You are awesome! Big Hug?

Poland: hi Poland, you make a very pretty girl! ^^ Can I hug you?

Prussia: You are ah-mazingly awesome! Teach me how to be awesome, please! Can I have a hug?

Russia: I like your scarf. Hug?

~oOo~

America: That's awesome! :D Thanks, I am! Sure! *VERY big hugs*

Poland: Like, omg, thanks! Like, of course! *hugs*

Prussia: Kesesese, danke! I am _very _aware of this fact. Sorry kid, but nobody can be THIS awesome :L Sure! *awesome hugs*

Russia: спасибо! ^J^ Da, why not? *hugs*


	129. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys! FA here. I just wanted to tell you all that I haven't forgotten you guys, and I am currently working on all of your responses. I have about 6 more to do, and they are all rather lengthy, so I _will _need time to finish them and put all of the much deserved effort into the responses. I also just got back from a wedding AND an impromptu trip to the beach about three hours from where I live (where I had ZERO internet =.=) so bear with me, I'm getting there! Don't give up on me or this story, the responses ARE coming! Just keep checking, I will update as soon as I finish a chapter, savvy? Alright, I'm going to go write some responses now~


	130. PenguinWithWings 4

**PenguinWithWings: **

Switzerland: *trespass in his territory in a box made of diamond (which is indestructible) equipped with a landmine detector*

Canada: Do you say "aboot" instead of "about" and "eh" at the end of your questions? I'm just curious. And what is your favorite hockey team? And recently, I found out on Wikipedia that Boston has more Canadian players on their team than the Canucks. What do you think of that? Do you like poutine? Pancakes or waffles? Waffles or French toast? French toast or pancakes? Am I annoying?

South Korea: Dictionnaries were invented in England, they say it here: .org/wiki/Oxford_English_Dictionary

Russia: How tall are you in meters?

* Ignores France*

England: All right, all right, no more hostility. BUT! *menacing aura* Why have you deported the Acadians from Acadia in 1755? My ancestors are Acadians. *aura intensifies* Explain or I'll lock you up in a closet for an hour. With France. *aura vanishes* Anywho, ^^ Do you think I'm doomed to be a pervert if I have French in me? I am not perverted and you're actually among my top favorite countries. Don't you dare using spells to alter my DNA. I'm proud of my French heritage... *coughFrancecoughcough* most of the time.

Japan: What's your favorite manga series?

China: Have you ever seen a polar bear?

Prussia: ...Wow, I must be seriously careless to forget the king of awesome in my letters XD

Anyway, is it true that you have a crush on Hungary?

Hungary: Why do you like yaoi?

Austria: Have you ever tried playing other instruments other than the piano?

America: Why does your people put Canadian flags on their backpacks before travelling overseas? Why don't they put American flags?

Kumajiro: Why can't you remember your owner's name? Its CA-NA-DA! And can I pet you?

Romano: Random question: Have you ever tasted maple syrup?

Germany: Does it annoy you when Prussia calls you ''West''?

Italy: What is the worse food you ever had?

Lichtenstein: Do you have a crush on any of the nations except Switzerland?

Spain: Do you have a sombrero? Or is it in Mexico where they have those?

Canada: Do you have a crush on Ukraine?

Ukraine: Have you ever met South Korea?

*Gives chocolate chip cookies*

And that's all for the questions! Since this is the last time I'll be here, I've got gifts for you guys!

Switzerland: *gives AK-47* Its not charged, by the way. Just so that you don't try to kill me for trespassing. Will you forgive me? Please? I'll give you five bucks!

Canada: *Gives a pair of red gloves, a white scarf, a red hat and a 20$ Tim Hortons gift card* I know its not the right time of thre year, but you're going to need those in December.

South Korea: *hands book* This is a book that tells you about everything that was ever created or made and where.

Russia: *give everything he needs to grow a garden full of sunflowers*

France: *gives bird food* C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Pierre.

England: *Takes deep breath, kneels down and pulls out... a box of Quality Street chocolate!*

HA! You thought I was going to ask you to marry me, right? Anyway, this is for you! *hands over quality street box* And will you forgive me for my hostility?

Japan: *Gives DS games* I know you probably already have some of those games, but who cares?

China: *gives polar bear stuffed animal*

Prussia: *Gives a 50 bucks iTunes card* I couldnt think of anything else XD

Hungary: *gives a list of really good yaoi fanfictions* I hope you like them!

Austria: *gives guitar* Its like a violin, but you can only play pizzicato on it. And you hold it a different way.

America: *gives burgers*

Kumajiro: *gives salmon* Thats what polar bears eat, right?

Romano: *gives plenty of tomatoes* I know I already gave you some, but you probably ate all of them already. Here's more :D

Germany: *gives wrust*

Italy: *gives plate of pasta* PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lichtenstein: *gives hairclips and a headband*

Spain: *gives tomatoes*

Cuba: *gives fridge full of ice cream*

Feline Alchemist: Thanks you SO MUCH for doing this fanfic! I really don'thave any idea of what to give you, though :/ OH I KNOW! *gives another box of Quality Street to FA*

And finally, I want a hug from EVERYONE, including FA and Kumajiro!

Except France.

... All right. he can hug me, but no groping or anything.

*waves* Bye people! Hope we meet again! *vanishes

~oOo~

Switzerland: Do you really think I've never encountered that sort of preparation in all my years of defensive experience? I know _exactly _how to handle hostiles such as yourself.

Canada: Umm… Well, I guess so, sometimes… Oh, I like all of them! The Canadian ones, that is. Eh? That's ridiculous! I wouldn't trust that website if I were you, its not really reliable. But if that _were _true… oh maple… *sulks in his personal emo corner* Eh? Sure, I guess… Oh I would definitely choose pancakes, every time. Umm… probably French Toast, the way Francis used to make it for me… N-No! Of course not…

South Korea: Okay, two things. One: They WERE invented in Korea, end of story, and two: You are seriously sourcing Wikipedia to prove your false statement? _Wikipedia? _I think you can see your OWN fault there! XD

Russia: Meters? Haha, I don't know! ^J^

France: Its not as if I am not used to it.

England: What? How the bloody fuck should I know? I was so drunk with power back then, and with ale, come to think to think of it, I barely remember anything! Besides love, that's all in the past! Focus on the present. *serious face* Do you have any idea who you're threatening? Something tells me you don't. Yes, actually, as a matter of a fact I do. Well thank you for that, but anyone who is _proud _to be French is far beyond my help, unfortunately.

Japan: That is a difficult question. There are many different genres of which I have a favorite, so I cannot answer, sumimasen. But I do love all of them.

China: Yes I have, at Russia's house, aru. It was adorable! XD

Prussia: You must be! That is the only reason ANYONE would forget ME! :L W-WHAT? NEIN! Of course not! That bitch beats my skull in with fucking _cooking equipment _on a weekly basis! In short, HELL NO!

Hungary: Hmm… Well, it's adorable! :D And sexy, on top of that~ I just do, I suppose ^^

Austria: Yes, I also play the violin and cello, but the piano is by far my favorite, and where most of my talent lies.

America: What? I have no idea! I didn't even know they did that! What the hell! DX My flag is the best!

Kumajiro: *shrugs* Who? Hmm… Sure. *gets pet*

Romano: Maple syrup? No.

Germany: Nein, it doesn't. It has been my nickname as far back as I can remember, and there are a lot of memories behind it, so I actually kind of like it. And I do, once in a while, call him East, so it is fair, I suppose.

Italy: Definitely English food from when I was captured. It was so bland and goopy! I hated it DX Pasta and Germany's wurst is so much better! :D

Lichtenstein: W-What? I don't have a crush on big brother! That would be weird… No, I don't have a crush on anyone…

Spain: Si Si, I am the one who gave them to Mexico! Of course I have one, in a variety of colors too! They look sexy on me~ Do you have a sombrero, amiga?

Canada: W-WHAT? N-No! I've never really sat down and talked with her… She seems nice…

Ukraine: Hmm? No, I don't think so… Oh, thank you! *accepts cookies*

Switzerland: I have an entire armory full of these, but… Thanks anyway, I guess. I'll only let it slide if you get out of my country immediately and never set foot in here again. Are we clear?

Canada: Oh, wow! Thank you so much! That is really thoughtful of you! Oh trust me, I know.

South Korea: Haha thanks! But I already know that everything in this book was invented in Korea, so that saves me the time of actually reading it! XD

Russia: спасибо! I will start it right away~ ^J^

France: Eh… Quoi? Je ne possède pas un oiseau.

England: Blimey! You scared me! *accepts chocolate* Oh, thanks very much! I do enjoy chocolate… Of course love, water under the bridge, all that. Not to worry.

Japan: *accepts games* Ah, arigato! I actually don't own some of these.

China: Uwah, so cute! XD Xie xie! *snuggles stuffy*

Prussia: *accepts gift card* Eh, danke anyway!

Hungary: Oh, thank you so much! This is like gold to me, honestly. *hugs* :D

Austria: I am familiar with the mechanics of a guitar, thank you. I just don't care for the sounds it produces.

America: *accepts burgers* Sweet, thanks dude! *noms burgers*

Kumajiro: *nods and eats salmon* Thanks~

Romano: Grazie… *takes tomatoes*

Germany: Oh, danke! These appear to be very well cooked, I'm sure they taste great!

Italy: *giggles* Ah, PASTAAAAAA!~ Grazie! :D *accepts pasta*

Lichtenstein: Thank you! They're beautiful*

Spain: Ah, gracias mi amiga! :D

Cuba: Woah, thanks man!

Feline Alchemist: You are very welcome, it was my pleasure! :D Oh, I love chocolate! Thanks! *accepts chocolate* It's DELICIOUS! X3 Ah! Of course I'll hug you! *hugs*

*everyone hugs you individually*

France: *pouty face*

France: Oh-honhonhon, I promise, cher~ *hugs*

Everyone: *waves* Bye!


	131. ScotlansAngel264 4

**ScotlandsAngel264: **

hayy peoples im back -evil laugh-

umm i would just like to warn you all right now im am seriosly hyper on suger right now so yeah watch out XD

Scotland:your welcome i like giveing people i like thing they like. So how much do you want your Idependece back hmm?

France: ohh well thats just the way i am. So how much would you like to hurt Iggy for May 30th 1431?

Canada:your not fair...but your an awesome hockey player. Who do you think would win in a hokey game You or Sweden?

Russia#:yeah thats my opinion and if you dont like it i dont care. So how much do you like the wether in Russia and have you herd you APH?its awesomeness even more awesome than Prussia!

China:NOOOOO my evidence damm you China...damm you...

England: you know thats just mean...no wonder alot of my friends hate you...meh of well truce?-hold out hand- come on Iggy wont you shake a hyper girls hand?

Japan:...not fair now i cant kill Iggy and rid the world of his Terrible cooking...i never said that!

Sweden: your welcome mate and how are you doing?

Romano:im sorry Romano but i didn't want to do this..

Spain:-hands sevral diffrent wepons- here if Lovi dosn't copperate you must promise me you shall use them but only when you need to they only last bout an hour each...

Yeah long rewiew but i cant help it so many questions unawnsered well i got to go and hget more sugar...BYE -runs off to find some sugar-

~oOo~

Scotland: Well, even though I am technically part of Great Britain, I am as independent as ever, and don't you forget it! :O

France: Ah… Yes, that was a very painful day for me, but I am a believer in the policy of living life for now, not for the past. Angleterre and I have both done horrible things to each other, it is not healthy to stay angry at every little thing. We are on friendly terms, and that is all that matters.

Canada: T-Thanks… I don't want to be disrespectful to Sweden, but I would win, no question about it.

Russia: The weather at my house is fine. Cold as always. I will not humor you in your silly questions, da? ^J^

China: HA! That is what happens when someone threatens my reputation, aru!

England: I will not make any sort of 'truce' with someone who affiliates themselves with those who hate me. I'm sorry love, but you'll have to do better than that to get me on your good side after those insults you pulled a while back.

Japan: I am glad I didn't give you any weapons… Igirisu-san is my friend!

Sweden: 'm doin' f'ne, th'nks.

Romano: Do what, bastard?

Spain: Que? NO! I would never mi tomate! That's just sick! Don't worry Lovi, I would never use those on you~

Romano: you're goddamn right you wouldn't, asshole! And you! *points at you* What kind of sick fucker ARE you? Fucking hell!


	132. DisturbingBunnyRabbit 3

**DisturbingBunnyRabbit: **

*sneaks in with ninja moves and crouches next to England*

(whispering)Psst! England! I heard Prussia has his eye on America as a possible "bed mate". How's that make you feel?

*sneaks back out again to wait for a response...then hunt's down Denmark later for a forced hug, as he never gave her one*

~oOo~

England: It makes me bloody sick to my stomach, that's what! Where did you hear something so preposterous?

Denmark: What the hell? I'm sorry! *hugs*


	133. HeyHiLaterBye

**HeyHiLaterBye:**

Dear Russia,

Will you marry me? If you say no, I might just have to resort to Belarus-like actions...

~HeyHiLaterBye

~oOo~

Russia: Ah, nyet. I do not know you. Don't do that… kolkolkolkolkol…


	134. Tobi's Only Girl 7

**Tobi's Only Girl:**

*Wakes up* Well that sucked. *restores everyone except Italy and FA and England* Sorry. I'm G-g-gon-nna M-miss Y-you G-guys! *crying hysterically* I love you all so much! WAAAAAAAHHaaAAHAAAA!

*ON HAND AND KNEES* PLEASE,FA-CHAN, CONTINUE THIS SERIES OR I'LL KILL MYSELF! AND I'M NOT KIDDING EITHER! PLEASE! * cRYING EVEN MORE HYSTERICALLY* PLEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ!

~oOo~

England: It's about bloody time! *on being changed back, not you leaving*

Romano: *is still furious*

Everyone: *waves and says a loving goodbye*

Feline Alchemist: Aww, don't cry! D: *looks down* wha- WHAT THE HELL? No! Don't kill yourself! DON'T DO IT! DX I-I can't! This was really long and time-consuming, I couldn't handle another one right now! Maybe in the future? JUST DON'T BLOODY KILL YOURSELF! DX


End file.
